


Two Worlds Collide

by gianahennelly



Series: The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy and Wells are brothers, F/F, F/M, Father Son Bonding, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Bellamy, Clarke, and Wells make it down to earth only to find out that things were not what they seemed, nuclear winter has had the last effect on earth changing both its shape and ecosystems. Stumbling upon a radiation soaked area hidden deep in the forest, Bellamy, Clarke, Wells, and Octavia are exposed to radiation filled water. Developing strange unique gifts never before been seen. But there is no telling how other bodies will react to the exposure causing a  dangerous power struggle on earth between them and Graham. All the while Glass, Luke, and Chancellor Jaha have to keep the colony alive long enough to make it down to earth, but Rhodes and the rest of the council won't make it easy.
Relationships: Aurora Blake/Thelonious Jaha, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Wells Jaha/Sasha
Series: The 100 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Day One

Bellamy POV

There was a sharp whizzing pop and an overwhelming heartbeat against my skin as I looked down at my slick blood cover gray shirt. Looking down at my boots that were a slick and sloshing sound that echoed in my ears as the sharp pungent scent of gunpowder filled my nose. Even as he crumpled to the ground falling in front of me, I could hear the sharp clicking of guns as they were cocked back and ready to fire on me.

My heart stilled and my mind raced as I watched the steel doors close just in time as echoing pops and whizzes slammed against the glimmering steel door. A flower of blooming blood rested on my body warming my skin from the lifeblood that was seeping out of the chancellor's wound. 

A cold sinking sense of dread began to fill my ears like the soft hum of the ships and the shocked triffid whispers of kids filled my ears. Guilt began to eat away at me sitting like lead in my stomach. My body was numb but at the same time my mind was whirling, and I could barely think straight. It was only when a smooth mystified husky voice of a friend that I knew well echoed in my ears.

“Bell?” Husky and thick I looked over to see a boy that I thought had been sent off to his execution today on the day of his 18 birthday.

Turning to look over my shoulder whipping back so fast that my muscles tensed, and my vision blurred. I stumbled over to the smooth gleaming seats taking up the seat that rested beside the young boy. He had ash-blond hair that was smooth and silky even though we Waldenites citizens did not get the same soap as the others.

My longtime friend Kalos had been locked away after the beginning of the year, we grew up together and much like me, he was hunched over earth manuals about hunting, tracking, and herbs. It was his passion other than building things he is a genius mechanic. But his skills at fighting are better so they required him as a guard. One day he got caught taking some work back to his pod, the next thing that I knew he was being taken off.

They were afraid that he was giving weapons to the Walden citizens in fear that they were going to rise up against them which they should but he was simply trying some new weapon specs but it wasn't like they were going to listen to him.

I looked at his strong jawline, clean-shaven, and focused golden eyes were locked on me waiting for me to speak. His cunning stare always had a way of ripping through my body, I knew that he was coming to terms with what was going on. I am sure that he knew that Earth was not safe, that we were all really going to die a painful death but at least this way we could die together.

He had an aquiline nose that was scrunched up and at first, I didn't know why but the rancid scent of puke began to fill my nose, sharp and stabbing against my senses as I looked to see a little girl couldn't be more than 13. Doubled over as her shoulder curly hair sweeping against her shoulders were now slamming against her mouth as bright green vomit arched forward. 

I looked to the right fighting the urge to vomit myself, my throat began to constrict as bile began to rise in my throat. The girl was thin and sickly looking, her cheek gaunt and sunken in. I knew that she had to be from Walden or Arcadia. The thought saddens me to think that we the hard workers of the colony were the ones that were forced down into degradations and death. Her eyes were wide with terror and tears flushed in her stare and she looked like death, her skin clammy and a terrified expression fell over her face.

“What the hell are you doing here? Is that Coles Uniform? Are you out of your mind they will float you when they get down to earth” The worried tone of Kal forced me to smile as I took in a heavy breath shaking my head heavily?

I knew that he was one of the few people that knew about Octavia and his lips did not curl in disgust. He was lean and fast but had long rounded muscles that were tightening as he gripped tightly to his smooth fiber belts, the gleaming metal that did little to inspire confidence. 

There was a loud ear-piercing screech beginning to fill my ears as I looked to see that there were children screaming in a panic and fear. I could hear a few screaming that we were all going to die but my eyes are locking on the goldens eyes so focus and piercing that shivers rushed down my spine.

“I wasn't going to let her die alone. I was not going to let you die alone and on the off chance that we survive the moment that they come down, I will be long gone. Have you seen O?” My questioning voice never filled my ears, the piercing groans began to echo in the air as my mind wandered about what was going on.

Only the soft vibration of my throat told me that I was talking. His tight grim look did little to put me at ease. He didn't have to say a word. I knew that he didn't see her but I knew that she was here. I saw her sauntering into the ship that much for sure.

My eyes scanned the ship hungrily as I tried to ignore the pinning stare of one boy, looking off to the middle section I noticed the same boy that had told me to let go of his father. Mini chancellor, one of the privileged, one of the people that I hated more than anything. Who were they to look down on me? 

Dark black hair glittering with nervous sweat from the thought that his father might die. His light gray eyes had a way of glimmering in the light, as his narrow face was slim yet elegant with a slightly broad chest but not so large that he looked muscular. He was leaning back in his seat pale as a ghost with venom and hate filling his stare as he leered at me.

Trepidation filled my chest for fear that my sister would die in the landing process. I watched as children wailing in panic were flung through the air their eyes wide with doubt as they slammed hard against the glittering steel floor. Right in front of them and then with a violent jerk to the left they went flying off into the distance slamming so hard into the wall that I thought that their heads were going to explode from the force.

I could hear Kal cursing under his breath as he gripped just a bit tighter to his seat. My own eyes were locked on the terrified children as a hunger filled my chest and I could think of only one thing finding my sister.

Finally, my eyes locked on her glossy black curls that were pulled back in a smooth red satin bow. My heart quickened as she yelled over the road and panicked the squirrels of the children around her. Wide blue eyes were locked on me the whole time, not letting me go.

“What are you doing here?” Octavia spoke in a shocked and awe-filled voice forcing a warm smile pulled at my lips as a warmth spread throughout my chest as for a moment, I let myself feel some relief.

“I came here for my little sister.” My voice was soft and gentle and love-filled my eyes. Kal simply rolled his eyes like he was over our love and that he was nothing more than chop liver.

The soft hum of the engines came to an end and the silence began to reign as I looked over to the others, most of them looked relieved that we had landed. But the hysteria and the pain came rushing above. I watched a young girl that could not have been older than 17 running around. 

Bright red lights were shining through the cabin even as I gripped tightly to my own metallic belt. I noticed the young girl's strawberry blonde hair whipping at her brows began to furrow as she struggled to stand. Her bright green eyes were locked on the most critically wounded as chairs were ripped from the metal-plated ground. I could not think straight. My mind was whirling as I jumped to my feet with Kal at my side.

“The hydraulics are shot, you can just hear it, I'm sure that I could use the copper wiring and some of the other stuff to cook something up,” Kal spoke in a cold calculating voice, his eyes locked on the ceiling of the sparking ship. His voice was so cold and matter of fact that it was almost unnerving as though he didn't see the panic that was ensuing all around us.

Even as children were running around crying in terror, he was cold and commanding. I knew that he was just like that, nothing shook him and growing up in the care centers. The way that we are treated in the care center is not all too hard to understand why we didn't get too close to people. 

But now my eyes were locked on the big blue orbs that we are watching my every move. My heart thundered in my chest as O lurched into my arms. I gripped so tightly to her that I thought that I was going to hurt her. Her warmth was a welcome feeling after not seeing her in so long. I thought that in two years she would be dead and now she was in my arms. 

I nuzzled her neck as I whispered calming words into her ears. It felt like my chest was going to explode and worry began to overtake me as Octavia let out a groan of pain and anguish. For a moment I thought that she might have been seriously hurt but instead, it was simply her ankles.

She was favoring her left leg as her brows twitched painfully. I looked over my shoulder to see that strawberry blond girl with a fear-stricken expression and a heart-shaped face with a cute button nose. She was moving about the ship with the help of Wells the little brat.

I threw Octavia's arm over my shoulder as I helped her limp out. I gave Kal one look and a cold piercing stare that I am sure made me look like I am crazed but I know that he knew that I didn't mean anything by it.

“Go find what you can, we won't be staying here for long if it is safe'' Speaking in a matter of fact voice that oozed with command. I would be lying if I said that I did not feel a great sense of trepidation filling my chest, but I forced myself to move out of another steaming hotbed of the ship.

Octavia rested on my arm as she hobbled forward, her brows thick with sweat from the heat of re-entry. My first thought was how long were we going to live on this planet before dying a painful death. But the moment that I got out of the ship away from the sulfur scent and the scent of cooking meat. 

The air grew fresh and ripe but there was still an underlying scent of burning skin. Looking up to the azure blue sky so clear and breathtaking that it made it impossible to look away. There were thick white fluffy clouds that were moving slowly across the sky. The bright golden ray bathed my skin in a wave of heat.

I noticed the ivory skin of the other kids, some had olive, others a mocha color like my own. Octavia let out a sharp gasp and her eyes widened even more if that was even possible. Her fair skin baked in the hot golden rays as the once emerald green glass was now scarred black from the flames of the rockets on the ship.

Some were gasping, holding their necks like they were trying to keep from breathing until their faces turned blue and they had no choice but to breathe. I did my best not to roll my eyes as I knew that this was all new for them. But that did not mean that they could act like fools for much longer. I did my best not to roll my eyes as I started to make my way off to the side with Octavia under my arm.

This is going to be a long day, we moved off to the side away from the others leaning her gently against the smooth brown bark I couldn’t help but look on at the tree with awe. Running in my fingers against the smooth bark shocked at how hard it was but at the same time felt so right. The earthy scent of the soil, the gravity of earth, all of it had a way of mystifying me. The gravity had a way of holding me down in a way that the colony gravity never did.

Looking over to Octavia her lids were starting to grow heavy as I noticed the crimson fluid that was dripping down her head from a small cut. Panic filled my chest as I looked ready to lurch after her but instead, that same Strawberry blond girl was rushing over to us. Helping Octavia as I turned my attention to Wells.

He was talking some bullshit about confinement and I walked over to him only after I made sure that Octavia was in good hands. I started over to him with long strides speaking in my own smug voice taunting him as he leered at me.

“Do you really expect any of us to believe that you were confined, you the son of the chancellor? You're probably just here to spy on them.” There was a coldness to my voice, I did not know why but when it came to the Chancellor, I had a lot more hate stored up for him than the other Phoenicians.

Tension filtered over the air as Wells stalked over to me with long purposefully strides there was a darkness to his eyes as well as a panic fury for his father. I am sure that others found him imposing. I simply found him annoying. His lips were pulled into a tight lip grim sneer while the other watched the two interact.

“That funny coming from you, you're the one that got my father shot to get on this ship. A better question should be. What are you doing here?” Wells spoke in an accusatory voice that forced rage to bubble in my chest.

Who was he to question my motives even as I felt his eyes roaming over me there was this strangest to it all? I knew that he was going to mention his father's blood that ran along my clothes seeping into my skin. I leered at him; my arms folded over my chest not trusting a single thing that he said.

“I'm here for my sister! So, I will ask you again what you are doing here?” Even as I asked him the question, his eyes were locked not on me but on the girl that was now bent over yet another injured kid that wasn't my sister. 

I noticed that it was the same strawberry blond girl that had been rushing about along the crashed ship. I knew that there must have been a smug smile on my face as my vision narrowed and I got ready to taunt him and Wells must have noticed that I had seen his line of sight because he shoved me roughly he looked ready to fight but then a rough with a slow drawl thick with a low concentrated rasp that I knew belonged to Kal. 

“Leave him Bell, he isn’t even worth the trouble, I got some copper wires, a few conduits, even some power switches, and gears. I think that I have enough stuff here to make some temporary lights or even walkie talkies but without any proper tools that could be a bit difficult. Give me a few hours then I will let you know and I need you to crawl on the ship and get the solar panels off. I might be able to get the power that way, but we have to do it when the sun is still out. I will only have 12 hours a day to work.” Kal spoke in a callous and casual tone as golden eyes were locked on me all the while something in the air changed as Wells stiffened. I knew that he knew Kal the moment that he saw him. His eyes were wide with doubt and shock as he spoke in a warm tone.

“Staff Sergeant Hale what are you doing here?” Wells' voice was questioning and cool as I turned my attention to Graham. He was the only other person from Phoenix beside Clarke and Wells.

That smug look on his face was driving me mad. I wanted to punch his lights up. His bright red hair was gleaming in the light as his pasty freckled skin stared back at me. There was this venomous stare to his eyes that had a way of unerring me. His biceps were torn, and he had a strong disposition to him that the others did not. 

I knew that he would be one of the many that would rule by fear. He could rule all of the camps for all I cared. But the moment that he tried to rule me there would be problems. Not to mention that if I heard him right he was here for murder.

Tension began to flutter across the meadow many were staring at us with wide curious eyes. Octavia was whipping her head right and left trying to see what was going on from her own seat by the tree. Big pointy green leaves stared back at me as I resisted the urge to smile even if we were going to die in a few days from radiation poisoning it was still breathtaking to see such a thing.

While I was staring at the tree the others were staring at the staff Sergeant there were a lot of Waldenites that became guards and were pricks but the same can't be said for Kal everyone on Walden knew him. He was a mechanic much like his mother and father and he helped out Walden in his own free time. Though both of his parents were floated when he was 10. He hated the chancellor more than anyone else if that is even possible.

“Well, your father had me arrested and was about to execute me when he decided to send me down here. I guess that he thought that I was trying to stop an uprising. He should have been a lot nicer to me now you are down here all alone with me. Bell the solar panel needs our attention, not this loser.” Kal’s voice stoic and cold as a blank expression mask fell on his face.

Taking one last worried glance over to Octavia I knew that with her ankle that she was not going anywhere and for now that was fine with me. I needed time to get my bearings before we started to run off. I took one last look at Wells. 

There was an expression on his face a mixture of pain and outrage as his lips curled into a furious sneer. But he did not try to stop us, instead, the heat of the sun began to slam against me freely as I was forced to climb up the twisted and still burning hot metal of the ship. The gleaming solar panels were mostly burnt black with sparking wire that told me that most of them would be useless. I could only hope that Kal created something that would give us a leg up on the colonists that were resting on the ship.


	2. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the book Chancellor Haha never has a first name and i didn't like the name in the show so i have him a new one lol hope you enjoy

Chancellor Jaha POV

White-hot pain spiking and stabbing slapped against my body as I slowly began to open my eyes. My vision was blurry and flashing white lights blurred in my vision. I could not think straight, my mouth was dry and ajar as I struggled to get my bearing. My body felt like lead and as I thought more and more about how I was here I could smell the scent of antiseptic and gunpowder. The scent threw me back to that moment, the moment some foolish boy was spouting some nonsense about getting on the ship.

Right before the ship took off

A sharp thud slammed into my ribs as I let out a gasp of pain and my breath all but leaped out of my lungs. A boy that was lean and tall with thick black hair that was long reaching to the back of his neck. He had a handsome yet narrow face with sparkling gray eyes that were light and sparking much like mine.

He was athletic and he was wearing a guard uniform, but I knew that he was no guard. Their uniform was tight and short revealing his tones, calves, and ankles. I am sure that if he did not throw his arm around my neck while a gun was held in his other hand he would have been tugging at the cuffs of the short jacket.

At that moment I thought that I would feel fear, but an overwhelming almost murderous rage began to fill me. Who was he to take me hostage, who was he to demand passage on these ships? 

I looked over to Vice-Chancellor Rhodes, his eyes wide with doubt, the usually smug expression on his face began to fade away as I heard the husky voice of Wells yelling out from behind me.

“Let him go!!” His voice roared with the outrage, but I knew that there was terror bubbling in his face and his chest. He had lost his mother and no matter how much he hated me I knew that we were the only family that we had. Well, there is my other son wherever he might be, though if people knew about him then Wells would have been in a care center and I would have been dead along with Aurora.

But why did that thought occur to me now was it because this boy was taking me, hostage, because he looked eerily like me. Or the way that his gray eyes sparkled with urgency as he gripped tightly to me. My lungs began to burn with pain as I looked at Rhodes and his men. There were almost hints of twisted smug smiles that had pulled at Rhodes' face as a shot rang out.

The scent of gunpowder sharp and pungent slammed against my nose as I struggled to see through the smoke. There were panic screams as I dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. At that moment, my body started to turn cold but only for a moment before my body came bursting to life with sharp tendrils of pain that bloomed in my chest moving outwards to the rest of my limbs. 

My vision began to blur as my mind went numb, the hall was shaking with power as the pod ejected and my killer was off into space free-floating with the 100. Now a 100 and 1.  
Current Time

The thought even now was hunting, and it made me think of my other son on Walden. I knew that when the time came there was no way that I could get him a spot on the ship. People would ask why I was so interested and intent on letting this one poor boy from Walden be allowed on the ships that were meant for the Phoenicians only.

“William you're awake" The usually smug and oily voice of Rhodes filled my ears, almost mocking me as I looked at his deep green eyes that looked like two pools of venom. His slick back black hair was cut short so that it did not get past his ears. He had well-toned arms and thick biceps that could easily choke any man. He looked over at me, his fingers interlaced and locked behind his back.

I did not trust him, and it worried me that he was the one that shot me, to begin with. Thankfully, Dr. Lahiri was standing next to him and a smooth silver hair ran down to the middle of his back tied with a band. Thank goodness.

The oily and smug voice of Rhodes filled my ears echoing with false sincerity. While Lahiri's crisp white coat stared back at me as he gave me a warm and patient smile that he reserved for his younger patients. When he spoke, it was clear that he was not pleased that Rhodes was in here with us.

"William you are lucky if Rhodes guards had been a better shot you would have been dead. Thought I would not push it you need a few days rest but I am sure that you are going to want to know about the status of the 100. Also, there was one girl who managed to get off the ship in the confusion. Glass the young girl who had the miscarriage she is awaiting your judgment. The young man Luke brought her back to Phoenix after he was told that she would get a full pardon. My advice pardon her sir it will distract them from your shooting and the ship that left the dock." Astute and warm Dr. Lahiri spoke with a gentle spark in his eyes.

There was this tension to his voice that told me that things were not as easily explained but there was one thing that I knew for sure that I was going to see what was going on with the 100. Slowly and carefully I swung my legs over the smooth white lines of the hospital bed that I am sure I had been laying on for at least a few weeks. My body felt weak and heavy but when I looked at Rhodes, he gave me a warm smile.

“It has only been a day but we are close to finding out who shot you William” Smug and cold Rhodes was staring at me with a hungry expression in his eyes I'm sure that he was hoping that I was going to kick the bucket so that he could be the leader of the colony. 

The thought revolted me. He revolted at me, but his words were almost laughable as I thought that it was only one day since I had been shot that meant that Wells had been on earth for one day.

“That boy didn't shoot me, your men did and for that, they should be confined but I know that he wasn't aiming for me. That said he will be removed from the guard. Glass will be pardoned, and we will now go to the control room. I want to see the vitals of the 100 and find out who that boy is. Check to see who is missing.” My voice was echoing with power as my throat constricted as I resisted the urge to cry out in pain as I sat upright gripping tightly to the edge of the bed in the hopes of steadying my breath.

Forcing myself to my feet it felt like there was fire shooting up and down my spine as I struggled to breathe through my burning and injured lungs. Taking in the sight of the sterile white walls I could not help but wonder what was going on at Earth.

I had a hunger for knowledge and now I wonder if my own son even survived the re-entry. Walking in weak but long strides I stumbled down the gleaming silver walls.

Dr. Lahiri was following me worrying, filling his stare as his hands hover just behind my back. Rhodes on the other hand seemed to be dragging his feet like he did not care about the 100. I knew that sooner or later we would have to go down to earth and that there was not much of a choice with that. The airlock got worse all of the sudden and we were not going to have much time to debate this. In a month's time, we would be out of the air, we needed to leave and soon.

“No matter the reading, have the ships start to prepare the dropships. I want medical supplies, tools, everything that we might need including tools and raw materials. Required personal l from the poor stations if need be but within the end of the month the Phoenix station will be returning to earth. It would be better than dying here.” I spoke in a commanding tone as Rhodes looks almost enthused.

I knew that it was wrong to only bring the people on Phoenix station but we had limited space and why would we need them, why should we lose space for the people that did nothing to contribute to our way of life. There was a steady tension between the three of us. I knew that as a Doctor Lahiri would not be happy about this but what we were going to do was give up our spots for them.

The thought was almost laughable, and I might have let out a burst of bitter laughter if not for the pain in my chest. It felt like the halls we're moving forever and it wasn't until I noticed Glass at the end of the hall by massive double doors that I knew would lead to the comms room that half screen that showed the vitals of the 100.

Her honey-blond hair was tucked firmly behind her ears as bright ocean blue eyes that were carefree were now filled with fear and pain that this would be her last day in the colony. Luke the young guard had pulled the dainty and shiver Glass tightly to his chest as if to scare off the panic that she was feeling.

Taking in a long heavy breath I watched the way that her shoulder grew rigid the moment that she saw me. Her eyes were wide with doubt like she was shocked that I was even alive.

I knew that I must have looked like a limping ghost to her as I used my right hand to clutch tightly to my chest while my left hand ghosted along the wall there just in case I needed support. My body was already growing heavy with exhaustion, but I forced myself to stand tall, throwing my shoulders back and feeling my whole body begin to grow rigid. I knew that after I got shot that I couldn't afford to be weak, but appearances were everything to me.

“Chancellor Jaha I'm sorry about what happened on the ship deck, I'm sure that Wells will do a great job on earth.” Her voice was sure and strong like there was no doubt in her mind.

But I had a doubt this boy, the one that got me a shot, he is the one that I'm more worried about and I'm sure that Wells wasn't going to be sparse with his words or his hate for him. I am sure that even now in the back of his mind he was worried that I had died on the ship and to him, I was dead until further notice.

There was this dangerous aura around me that forced her to blanch away. I do not know if it was something that she had seen on my face or if it was Rhodes that was at my back, but she was stiff as aboard. I did my best to reassure her as I spoke in a warm tone.

“I'm sure that you are right Wells will do a great job and you will be pardoned for your crimes that begin with saying we have matters that we must attend to so I have to get going.” I did my best to force some warmth into my voice but each word that I spoke only seemed to worry her much. 

Her smooth creamy white skin was now littered with a frown line as she stared at me with furrowed brows. It was sweet to see that she was still worried about me even if I was the one that forced her into jail and killed her lover. 

Doubt filled my heart and for a moment I thought that maybe my actions were a little bit too harsh. It never occurred to me but what if humanity had never left the earth, I knew that it was a foolish thought but that did not stop it from occurring. Giving Glass one last pitying smile before making my way into the room.

With a strong gust of wind and a loud whoosh of the door, I watched the doors open and close quickly as I looked to the smooth fiberglass Dr.Lahiri rushed over to the screens that held four gray tiles and one that was line bright red. Thalia, a young girl that I knew, was once the cellmate and friend of Clarke. 

Her electric blue eyes were locked on empty space as a sneer pulled at her face from her mugshot. Her heart rate was raised and her blood composition did not look so good.  
The other four titles were black with a flat line that told me that they were all dead, for a moment I thought that it was from radiation but Dr.Lahiri spoke in a cold voice that told me that he wasn't the least bit affected by this change. 

“Their injuries were from the hard landing they have been on there for a day. Four are dead and from the look of Tahlia, there might be five dead by the end of the night. From her reading, it looks as though she might have an infection.”  
His voice so matters of fact like life and death was just another thing that he talked about over his early morning ration of coffee. His face was blank and cold as he stared at Clarkes panel a bit longer than the others. My own eyes were lingering on my son's tile. 

His light gray eyes were sparkling in his picture. He was the only one that wanted to be confined. It was the strangest thing I knew that he went only because he wanted to be with Clarke.

He had the same strong jawline just like me, but his face was warm and kind like his mother, his white skin glimmering in the light as I thought about his time on earth. Surely, he would make it out of this alive. I do not think that I could bear it if I lost him as well as his mother. I went to speak in a cool knowing voice when suddenly the doors opened in a flash and closed just as fast. 

The soft humming of machines filled my ears as I looked over my shoulder to see a young guard walking into the room wearing a new military uniform and had this smug smile on his face as he spoke in a cold booming voice.

“Sir the man that attacked you is Bellamy Blake. I knew him back on Walden and the moment that he heard about the ship launching he got me alone and then attacked me. He stripped me of my uniform and ran after the ship. He had a sister Octavia Blake.” My blood chilled and it felt like my body was going to explode as the stoic voice filled the air.

I knew that he was not lying. I could tell by the thick welt on his right eyes and his split lip that was dripping with blood. His new uniform was loose on his gaunt frame as he looked over to Rhodes who nodded his head firmly and the boy was escorted out of the room. The moment that he was gone it felt like the worst thing to ever happen to me. My son was sent down to earth with my other son who had tried to kill me to get to his sister.

Did he even know about me? Did his mother ever tell him who I was? I think that it would be worse if he knew who I was and still attacked me anyway. But not knowing who I did not make me feel any better. He might do something foolish like I do not know to kill his brother and not even knowing it. But if he did know who I was then that was even worse he would be willing to kill his little brother. But it was not like I could tell him the truth who knew what would happen to W  
ells. What would happen to me?

Fear forced my blood to rush, and I was willing to let one son die so that the other one could live. I was not sure what to do but one thing was for sure. As doubt and trepidation ripped apart my heart, I was wondering how things were going on earth. It had been a day that meant that they would have found the nutrition packs and the weapons that were placed on the ship. I am sure that by now they both have found weapons. I could only hope that they would not use them to kill each other.

Wells POV

The sun was brightly burning my back, but my eyes were locked on the young man that shot my father. His light gray eyes were early, and they reminded me a lot of my father, the very man that he hated, and got shot. He was lean and lithe but he still had an athletic build that told me that I wouldn't be able to take him easily and even if I could there was no way that I would try not with Kal at his back.

Even now he was gripping tightly to a bow slung over his shoulder as Graham gave him a dangerous stare. I knew that Bellamy had shamed him when he attacked him. Now he had three guys flanking him as Kal leaned against a tree, his arms folded over his chest and a bored expression on his face. Resting on his hip was a hunting dagger the size of his forearm.

Even though he had this natural almost blank expression on his face I could see the way that his eyes race underneath his lids. There was this dangerous smirk on his face as he continued to lean against the smooth black bark. I knew that things were starting to escalate as I took a few cautious steps forward but made sure that my voice was booming and oozed power.

“Enough do we really want people to have weapons we should make sure that only the right people have them. He shot the chancellor. Do you really want him walking around with a bow and arrows?” My questioning and a pointed voice filled the air as I leered at Bellamy and to my surprise and doubt Graham spoke up in a cold turning voice of his own.

“I agree with the mini chancellor, we should collect all of the weapons” Graham's voice was taunting as a sneer pulled at his lips as dangerous green eyes were locked on Bellamy. His own form rigid as his shoulders threw back as he held his bow firmly over his shoulder.

“Oh so you can hold them and rule over all of us I don't think so” Bellamy's lips pulled into a sneer as he spoke in a dangerous voice, one that screamed if you tried to take this bow away from me then you would regret that foolish choice.

Graham snorted as he took one step forward gripping tightly to an ax handle as he looked ready to use that ax on Bellamy. Trepidation thunder in my chest this was the exact thing that I was worried about that thing would begin to escalate.

I knew that Kal was good with a blade, in fact, he was the best when it came to melee fighting and short-range weapons like knives. If he decided that Graham was a threat, then he would take him out and he would do it with ease.

“Oh, instead we should let you and the disgraceful soldier over there have the weapons.” Taunting and murderous Graham spoke as fury bloomed in his eyes. He looked ready to go at him a second time, but I spoke before either of them could do something that they would not regret.

“Stop it, both of you. This is the exact reason that we need rules and a leader.” I knew that I chose the wrong words. Graham snapped his head back so fast and hard that I heard the snapping cracks of his bones.

Tension and rage racked his muscles and he looked ready to lurch through the smooth dew cover grass and attack me. Bellamy rolled his eyes like he did not care what I had to say even as Graham gripped tightly to my collar jolting me out of my thoughts Bellamy spoke in a clear and consistent voice.

He gripped tightly to a knife picking it off the ground with ease as he moved to me in a long powerful stride allowing his long legs to carry him with ease. He shoved Graham to the side with ease as if he were nothing but trash in the wind. I thought that he was going to attack me but with a quick skilled hand, he flipped the blade so that it was facing him, and the rubber handle was facing me. 

“If you want to stop me then stop me otherwise, I'm going to go hunting,” Bellamy spoke with cold certainty.

The moment that he spoke there was something unnerving about all of this as I looked to Kal he used his right leg to push himself off the tree trunk as he slowly opened his eyes. Starling golden eyes were locked on me. He did not say a word to any of us even as Graham continued to taunt Bellamy about not knowing how to hunt. Bellamy simply slipped away like no matter what any of us thought there was nothing that he needed or wanted to say to us.

As he broke out over the tree his strides shortened until I was not even able to see him past the thick brush of trees. I knew that I was going to have to keep an eye on him or there would be someone else dead and soon. But Kal was just as dangerous if not more so only he was the only one beside Clark that had a skill that we really needed on the ground.   
I knew that was what my father was thinking when he sent him down here. Father was smart to do so. Although Kal was making his way into the infirmary tent and that did not sit well with me.

Clarke had not left that tent since the crash and it had only been a day but it was a long day, taking in a long steady breath I started to make my way over to the tent. I had to talk to Kal. I knew that we needed to get him on our side if we wanted to survive this thing. The air was crisp, and the sweet upbeat melody drifted from my ears to the others. This should have been a joyous day but instead, there was so much trouble.

Would my father ever make it down to earth? Would I make this a camp that all the colony could call home one day? I was not so sure, but I knew that started with the genius that is Kalos Hale. 

The only problem is that he hated the Jaha family. Taking in a long steady breath I smooth the smooth black fabric of the tents. The darkness of the tents enveloped me as I noticed Clarke talking to a sick Thalia. There was some darkness that echoed in her stare as she spoke. I knew that she must have sensed my presence.

Instead, my eyes fell to Octavia, her wide blue eyes and chubby cheek with long lashes made her look a lot younger than what she was. The sweet 14-year-old girl was talking avidly with Kal. Those his eyes were not on Octavia; there was a sweet and loving smile, one that screamed brotherly love. His fingers were working furiously as he looked to be splicing some wires from a circuit board. The tent flap was forced open so that some golden light was flooding the tent.

He did not seem to be paying me any attention, but I could tell that he was working hard to make sure that he wasn't looking at me. There however was this smug look on his face as his finger worked with ease. Taking long cautious steps over to him I could see the joy melting from his face as he finished off splicing the wire before starting to rise from his crisscrossed form.

Just like the rest of us he had on black standard-issue prison pants and a loose-fitting red t-shirt that I am sure he had on when he was about to be excited. I knew now that he was leaving the tent since he saw me.

I knew that if I did not speak quickly then he was going to leave without me getting a single word in. “Kal wait” My voice was almost desperate as he stopped not a few feet from the tent flap. His shoulder was rigid and cold as a dangerous look formed on his face.

I knew that the last thing that he wanted was to deal with me there was hatred blooming in his stare as he whipped his head back and spoke in a venomous voice spilling from his lips curled over his gleaming white teeth.

“Why? You are worried that I will make tech for Bellamy and not for you and you should be worried because I will not do shit for you. This is your only warning to stay the fuck out of my way and I will not have to hurt you. Or get in my way and get hurt to see if I care” His voice was murderous as it came out in an even tempo.

I knew that it was not an empty threat he had to be put into solitary confinement because not even a week of me began in confinement he attacked me. I was in the hospital for a week thanks to the beating that he gave me. Now was no different as he looked at Octavia letting his face softened as he winked playfully at her.

“See you later O I'm sure that Bell will be back soon. I'll be working on the solar panel if you need anything.” Sweet and kind his voice rang out in my ears miles different from when he was all but snarling at me.

I knew that he did not like me or even think about me walking firmly out of the tent. I knew that he was going to be a bigger problem than Bellamy. After all, he never did anything wrong and no matter how much I wore him down I knew that things would not change and that did not help my panic.

“You seem to be making fast friends.” A thready and raspy voice of Thalia taunting and warm filled the air as I looked at the sweat that needed her forehead.   
She looked so weak her skin clammy as she leered at me. Clarke did not even move to look at me. I knew that she did not like me now she was in pain and that wasn't going to end but I wasn't going to give up on her just yet. I was on the earth with the girl that I love, and I was not going to give up so soon


	3. Life Or Death

Clarke POV

Wells was at my back, his body tense, and firm. I knew that he was still reeling from the first landing and having seen his father fall. I could still remember the look on his face as he turned a deathly white-like color. I knew that while he had his father had issues that it meant the world to him to have him at his side. Sweat rolled down my back and pain forced my rage to bubble up forcing my pity for Wells to fade away.

I gave Thalia a loving smile but as I looked to her wound panic filled my chest there were inflamed red veins running across her pasty skin. An ugly red gash that moved from just below her breast to her hip taunted me. Thalia did not even get to truly see the earth and now she might never get to see it.

I knew that she was going to die if we did not find the medicine chest. I had to be in the tent for a few hours and now I need a break. I started to rise from my spot, staining my back, and as I snapped my head over my shoulder.

I was glad that Wells was no longer there. There was almost a sense of relief that filled me as I started to make my way out of the tent. Blinding golden lights were slamming against my face as I felt my eyes squint as unrelenting heat slammed against me. My clothes clung to my skin like a second layer of skin as sweat dripped down my body. 

My strawberry blond hair was lying flat against my face feeling like a thousand pounds of weights against my neck. My mind was reeling, we were really on earth. If not for all the death around me then I would have been filled with childlike wonder.

Instead, I noticed that there were kids running around with weapons, gripped tightly in their hands. While larger men were ripping them from their grasp handing them over to Graham and Wells.

For once they were side by side which was a strange thing to see since the two of them had been at each other's throat since they got here yesterday. But I am sure that neither one of them wanted to lose control of the camp, so they had no choice.

Though neither one of them looked to be the least bit interested in Kal. I did not know him well, but I knew that at one point he had worked with my father and mother when it came to some technology they need for their experiments.

His golden eyes were locked on the smooth glittering blue solar panels he was looking at, breaking the glass down into smaller panels as I noticed that there were some light fixtures from inside the ship. Long narrow white tubes that lacked any light. There was this annoyance that filled his stare as he threw what looked to be a wrench or a screw drive into the ground.

Outrage bubbled in his stare as he snapped his head back as he leered at me as if he finally noticed what I was doing here. The light fixtures were staring back at me as he shook his head heavily. 

I noticed that the thick long tubes that were dead the ship lost their power source and we have no lamps soon the darkness would sallow us. This was a good idea but without any probable tools that would be impossible. I walked carefully over to Kal as I noticed that he had the wire that he had spliced from a type of switch weaved into the smooth glass tubes that were spread between six tubes. Each tube had its own spliced wire and fixtures.

The only thing that remains to be hooked up where the solar panels I'm sure that Kal was finding some way to connect the light tubs to the solar panels so that the energy would charge the tube and then all it would take is a flip of a switch to make the light works but now I wasn't so sure. The frown on his face told me that he was at a loss of what to do next, not a moment later he spoke in a rugged and raspy voice.

“There is no way I get this damn thing to work without proper tools and there's no way that I can make those tools without proper tools you would have thought that they would give us a ship with so little tools.” He let out a heavy sigh letting his shoulders sag and he tipped his head back looking up to the bright blue sky with thick fluffy white clouds slowly crawling across the sky.

For a moment I let myself absorb that same wonder and awe as my muscles ache and something in me wanted to ask him if there was a way that he could make the equipment I might need to save the people that I care about…..to save Thalia. 

But after a moment he let out a heavy breath as he began to rise from the ground. “I'm going to do one last once over on the ship, Clarke. I was sorry to hear about your parents, they got executed around the same time that I got confined. I was sorry to hear about what happened. They were good people and always made sure that I had everything that I needed.”

His voice is so soft and gentle that it was hard to believe that he really knew my parents then he was off like he had never been there, to begin with. I could feel eyes on me as I looked over to see Wells. He was giving me this curious stare, one that screams you talk to everyone but me. 

I knew that he came here for me and I did not care. I could only feel hate when I looked at him. All I saw were the faces of my parents right before they were floated. The thought haunted me; it was never-ending and had a way of haunting me when I least expected it. How could he ever expect me to love him ever again?

I shook my head heavily doing my best to hide the panic that was starting to fill my chest as I made my way out of the fresh open air. Though I stopped once more just outside of the infirmary tent. Listening to the sweet melody of birds filling my ears. The sweet and slow song boomed in my ears as my body began to sway with the song. So absorbed in the music that I didn't even notice Wells making his way over to me

Wells was standing firmly next to me before I even noticed him. He spoke in a soft and loving voice but I could see the pain that filled his eyes as he looked down at me, light gray eyes piercing my very soul as I resisted the urge to sneer.  
“Clarke please talk to me” His tone was weak and cautious. It made me want to scream as I looked over to the distance where a lean boy with thick black hair and soft gray eyes was locked on me. He looked so natural like he had been on earth this whole time and that we all just imagine that he hijacked our ship. 

Something about his gaze forced my heart to thump like a war drum as a chord started to pull against my heart as I got lost in his stare. At that moment it felt like I knew him my whole life. When he walked he did so with long strides and purpose. Nothing like the others who looked around in terror and fear. It took all that i had to look away from him.

Looking back to Wells I didn't even have to speak to him so instead, I gave him a pinning stare before making my way back in the tent. The scent of dying flesh filled my nose as panic filled my chest. I knew that Thalia wasn't going to get better unless I did something and quickly.

I rushed over to her side and ignored the young Octavia who was braiding her hand with a red ribbon clenched tightly in her hand ready to tie the ribbon around her glossy black hair. Her ocean-blue eyes were locked on me the moment that I walked into the tent. Though she did not say a word she simply watched me walk over to Thalia.   
Her curly clipped black hair rested on her sweaty brow, her eyes were half-closed, and a wince ran on her face. I knew that she could have benefited from pain killers. The thought that maybe just maybe there might have been something wrong forced my heart to thump and once again I felt helpless like with Lilly.

I was lost in my thoughts, my lips purse and frown lines began to form in my head as it took everything that I could not burst out into panic tears at the thought of losing yet another friend. The tent flaps were forced open to revealing that same lean boy he could not have been older than 18 maybe 19.

There was love and a playful smile on his lips as he smiled warmly at me. Turning his face over to Octavia he gave her a playful smile as he spoke in a warm voice.

“Want to go for a walk?” There was so much love in those words, Bellamy flashed me gray eyes as he spoke in a gentle voice. 

“That is if it is okay with the doc.” There were a questioning and playful warmth to his face that forced my face to flash red as I remember him flirting with me last night.

I simply nodded my head as they started to rush out of the tent not a moment later Bellamy turned around as if he never had a plan to leave the tent, to begin with.

“Oh, by the way, I saw some debris, it might be from the dropship there might be supplies there we can head out tomorrow.” Hope fluttered in my chest as I looked over to Thalia, her beaded sweat laden brow was staring back at me as I jumped up to my feet.

“Let's go now” I balled my fist up my nails digging into the palms of my hands as I spoke in a hushed voice but Bellamy simply shook his head like this was the last thing that he wanted to do.

“No tomorrow in the afternoon. I want to try hunting again before it gets dark. Don't worry doc the supple will be there tomorrow afternoon.” His voice was sure and calm, and I wanted to ask how he knew how to hunt but instead, I want to scream that Thalia might not last that long.

“Why can't we go in the morning?” Impatient bubbled within me as I leered at Bellamy, he had one sure hand on the small of his sister back so that she did not fall. His eyes were flaming with warmth, but a twinge of the annoyance could be seen in his stare.

“The animals come out early in the morning. I want to be able to have a better chance to catch them so we can go tomorrow afternoon.” It was all that he was willing to say as I watched them both make their way out of the tent leaving me alone with my thoughts and Thalia.

“Can you believe that they are really signs? That he came all the way down here for his sister. It's brave” Thalia's voice was hinting and smug like she was trying to get a point across, and I knew that she was talking about Wells.

I knew that she wanted me to forgive them but there was no way that I could do that not now after all that happened. For the moment all I could think about all that I could worry about is getting the medicine and I would get that. No matter what I would let Thalia die next.   
Wells POV

I watched Bellamy lean form disappear into the forest once more. Only this time he did it with his sister at his side. My first thought was he is leaving camp. At first, I was happy but then it occurred to me that if they leave then Kal would leave and we can't lose him.

Without thinking I was ready to rush after him when I felt a firm grip around my wrist. "What are you doing." The accusatory voice of Clarke filled my ears.

My chest stilled for a moment as I braced myself to see my green eyes flake with blue. I knew that there would be venom and hate in her stare but I only found confusion. 

"Bellamy leaving the camp. I don't trust him and neither should you. I'm going to hit them down, are you coming?" My voice lowered to a whisper as if Bellamy could hear me. I thought Clarke would start screaming at me but there was something more desperate in her eyes. A primal urge to save Thalia those meds were in the forest and she could all but feel it. 

"Fine let's go" It was all that she said but it forced a beaming grin on my face. Let's go see what the Blake's were up to.


	4. A Walk Through A Radation Soaked Forest

Bellamy POV 

The air was crisp and fresh as I walked with long steady strides but I made sure to keep one firm hand on my sister back. Her glossy black curls were whipping around her face as the stifling heat forced her to sweat. Her thick black curls were rippling down her back like oil as her wide childlike blue eyes were locked on the trees.

There were swirling glowing veins that stared back at us; there were small glittering white buds that still hadn't open. I had seen them open last night so I guess it is only at night. 

Octavia was running her finger along with the bark as she picked a smooth bright red flower whose petal was frosted with a kind of orange color. The love and joy in her face forced my heart to ache. 

I knew that she didn't have a great life in the colony. I can only hope that things will be better for her on this planet if the radiation levels didn't kill us that is. 

Taking in a long heavy breath I couldn't help the hope that was filling my chest as I looked over to the trees they were closed together and thick canopy leaves made it impossible to look up to the sky. 

Though Octavia didn't seem the least it instead in the sky her eyes were searching the ground. The earthy scent of the soil thick and black stared back at me as I watched her carefully limp further into the forest. 

We walked further into the forest until the loud roar of the crowds began to fade away the smoke-filled air that formed in the meadow was all but gone and as I walked amongst the dirt-laden ground, the excitement building in my own heart as I dropped down to one knee running my fingers through the smooth soil. 

My heart thundered in my chest as the weight of the bow slapped against my back. My shoulders were rigid and cold as I stared at Octavia. She had disappeared, her black hair tied in a bright red ribbon waa no longer in sight. 

Panic crept into my throat forcing my mind to rush as my legs felt like jelly I didn't know what was out there but I knew that it wouldn't hesitate to kill O. She was my sister's, my responsibility, and I gripped tightly to my bow forcing an arrow into my right hand as I used my left to knock the arrow. 

The white quill stared back at me. I pointed my bow down to the ground just in case I accidentally lose it on someone from camp. I stalk silently through the forest floor rolling my heels to stalk silently. 

I could hear the wary crunching of twigs as my heart thundered in my chest so loud and booming that I could barely think straight. Fear that my sister would end up like our mother forced my mind to race as I leered at the thick brown trunks that once warmed my heart and now forced panic to echo in my chest. I rolled my steps carefully off the bright green moss-covered rug that looked to be glowing. 

I could see a track that showed one clean print and another being dragged almost like someone was limping. I knew that had to be Octavia. The further that I followed her trial the more tension filled the air. In fact, there was this almost strange and ominous feeling in the air, one that made me think that there is something that I'm not seeing.

I can't think straight as I rushed now hoping to get to my sister but as I ran I raised my bow ready to lose my arrow when I heard a soft churned of twigs and excitement and a fear-filled screech echoed in my ears. 

I knew the voice to be O so without thinking I let my arrow fly the muscle in the small of my back and the strength in my fingers plucked at the string. With sharp wheezing and pop, I hear a terrified yelp forcing my caution to leave my body as I rush through the thick leafy brush of trees I watch as the smooth white feather of my arrows is dug deep into the trunk of a tree.

The gleaming silver tip was burrowed deep into the trunk. I couldn't think straight. The only thing that I wanted to do was to make sure that my sister was safe. 

Wells had a terror-stricken expression on his face as I noticed the way that his legs shook painfully as he gave me deep gray eyes that were locked on me. After his initial fear fell away I could see the outrage in his eyes and he wasn't the only one the arrows were only a few inches from his face as I looked over to Clarke she had stumbled into the water with Octavia on her heels.

The pool had an unearthly blue glow to it that forced me to wonder if it was safe. I notice thick trunks that wear layered with bright glowing blue moss that don't look normal. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!! You could have shot me!! Shooting my father wasn't enough for you!!” There was sneer pulling at his lips as he yanked hard at the arrow but he couldn't move it out the thick trunk.

I did my best not to laugh as I looked over to my sister stalking over to her with long steady strides. 

The overwhelming fear that I felt the thought that I was going to lose the only family that I had left was more than a little terrifying. Taking one look at Octavia her own eyes wide with wonder and confusion I knew that she was not really angry but now her clothes were soaking through. I didn't like the look of the water. It was nothing like the stream that we had found for drinking water. 

“Come on O we should get you back to the camp so that I can go on one last hunt.” I tried to get her out of the water but she gripped tightly to my hand pulling me into the water with a playful laugh. 

“Lighten up big brother this is only our second day on earth.” I couldn't help but chuckle despite the rage that was spiking in my chest. 

The water spilled in my mouth and even though my mind screamed spit it out I swallowed a large gulp of it. The water tasted like the sky and the earth put together i knew that it was a dumb thing to say and if someone tried to make fun of me then I would have punched them in the face but this is different. 

There was a tangy taste to it that separated to form the water at the stream, Clarke looked as worried as I did but for different reasons, she was all but clawing at the dirt to get out the pool. She knew the same as I did that there was something just not right with all of this.

Wells, wanting to be the hero once again, all but jumped at the chance to save Clarke even if it was from some water. But the ground was uneven and like the rest of us, he collapsed into the pool. It was large enough to fit 10 people. 

For a while, we splashed around but I didn't have time for this and there was still that sense that there was something wrong. But after a while, we all wanted to get out. I helped Octavia out. She was limping just a bit less as she gave me a warm smile.

I knew that soon the sun would be setting and by the time that I got back to the camp, all the prey would be gone. So instead I looked to Clarke, the only person that I thought that I could really trust. Her green eyes had flecks of blue that glitter in the light. 

Her lips were pursed as she looked at the water much like me. I knew that she was trying to figure out what was going on with that water.

“Clarke, could you get Octavia back to camp? I want to go for one last hunt. Those protein packs aren't going to last for long.” Even as I spoke I could see the way that her eyes were lighting up with worry as I moved with strong steady strides doing my best not to let my own panic show. 

My finger moved along the smooth shaft of the arrow as I yanked backward with the minimum effort the arrow came flashing in the afternoon baking sun. I'm surely yanking on it with ease must have driven Wells mad since he couldn't even get it to budge. 

But one pinning stare from me kept him from saying a word. I forced myself to have a playful smile on my face as Clarke shook off some of her worries. 

Her delicate lips that were once pursed with worry began to soften into a smaller smile as she nodded her head firmly as a wave of pride ran over her. I knew that she felt almost joy that I trusted her with Octavia. 

I'm sure that she must have known by now that I trusted no one but Kal with my sister and that had nothing to do with them and everything to do with the number that my mother did on us both. 

“Of course as long as you can cook me up something delicious.” Her honey-sweet tone was flirty and joking, forcing my own bright beaming smile to pull at my face no matter how dope I must have looked. 

Wells sneered at me with utter hatred and venom filling in his eyes while Octavia rolled her eyes like she was tired of having to watch me flirt with girls. Though for a moment I forgot the fact that we just drank some glowing strange water and that we were in a glowing forest and that for a moment things were normal.

I nodded my head firmly at my sister, pulling her gently out of the water as I placed a worried kiss on her brow. I didn't want to leave her but there was another part of me that called for me to go into the forest. 

Even now as I walked through the forest my feet adjusted to the uneven ground like I had been here my whole life. The golden rays bathed me and the forest with an unearthly glow and even though my clothes were sopping wet, my socks were squishing between my toes. I never felt my more alive than right now

Sure I felt stronger but my skin sizzled under the solar waves and I doubt this new heat had anything to do with the sun and everything to do with drinking that water. 

I stalked through the forest for hours it felt like I was never going to find some prey but as I made my way through the dark soil notice the tracks of a dear then there was a loud crunch sound echoing in my ear as birds took off high into the sky as if they had sensed the predators close at their heels. 

In a flash of silent moments I pivoted sharply on my heels until I was staring at a young doe, she with long legs and arms and a thin dainty neck. At first, I thought that I was seeing things but after a few moments, I noticed that she had two heads, one on either side of her neck.  
Horror, awe, and doubt were swirling in me like a hurricane as I pulled an arrow from my quiver. A hunger rumbled deep in my stomach as my arms began to tense and the small of my back grew tight with power. The wind began to rise roaring loudly in my ears as a primal power rushed over me.

There was something about hunting that made me feel at home. It was like I was part of nature. I could hear the whisper of the wind as I pulled the string taut until my fingers were resting just under my chin. 

My fingers were already developing calluses from plucking my bow and now I let my fingers loose the mighty arrow. The gleaming silver triangle tip came rushing at the young doe. She didn't even have a chance to move at the moment.

Power rushed through my body as I felt more alive at this moment then I had in a long time. With a heavy thought, I watched her scramble to the ground and at that moment I did feel pity and sorrow filling my chest for the dying creature before me, round brown orbs were locked on me as I watched the light fall from her eyes. 

It lasted for a moment. It wasn't fleeting by any means but my pride weighed any fear or pain that I held. I dropped down to one knee in front of the corpse a slight red tinge stared back at me during her once-perfect golden fur. 

The wind began to rise and the earth seemed to be more grounding than before. I stared coldly at her from a distance. I felt strange even if I didn't want to admit it. I knew that it was the water that I might be the one to grow a second head next and I would be lying if that doesn't terrify me. 

I force myself to banish the thought as I force my dear firmly over my shoulder once I was sure that the young doe was dead. There was no soft thump of her heart under my palm or light in her brown gaze so I knew that she wouldn't attack me the moment that I slung her over my shoulder.

With my last look at the now bloody emerald grass, I started to make my way out of the forest after spending nearly three days and most of the night as well. I watched as the once bright azure sky was filled with splashes of bright twilight pink and dark purple as the son most slowly across the horizon ready to set for the day. It was only my second sunset but it felt so new. 

The moment that I walked into the clearing all that ended the once-crisp air was now muted with the scent of people. The fresh smell was gone and I noticed the whole campfire looking at me. Off in the distance, I noticed Kal his gaze was piercing and cold as his fingers looked like they were almost bleeding but after a long moment he let out a sigh of success as I watched him flip and switch. 

Bright white lights were shining in the dark bringing excited and crazed starved eyes to the camp. But their eyes snapped right back to me as if they never left the edge of the camp, most have wide eyes filled with doubt and awe. 

But one thing was for sure as I walked into the camp with long cocky strides all I could think about is that that feeling about being close to nature was still with me. 

Wells' eyes were widening with doubt as Clarke rushed over to me, tipping her head in a very intimate gesture. All the while her eyes were widening with doubt as she stared up at me with wide green eyes with blue flecks while her fingers ran gently along with the gangly limbs of the dead deer. 

“She is gorgeous” Clarke spoke with wide loving eyes, I didn't say it but I knew that there was at least one thing that was more gorgeous than this dear. As if reading my mind Clark snapped her head up staring at me as if she sensed the heat of my gaze. A bright red blush splattering across her cheeks. 

I felt my own body heating up as I dropped the deer carefully onto the ground as I worked with steady hands all the while Kal was at my back staring at the deer as he placed one of his lamps by the body. Soft flattened ears stared back at me as I noticed that there was a bit of blood on the lamps. 

Snapping my head back I looked over to see his fingertips were bleeding a bit and that there were even scorch marks on the tips of his fingers. 

Kal rolled his eyes as if to say not to make a big deal about this, Octavia was sitting by the fire, her eyes locked on the deer as I moved with swift and sure hands. I could feel the smooth fur giving way as my blade started at the neck. With sure strong stroked first I cut the heads off letting it roll to the side as I was aware that there were at least 100 eyes locked on me. Shaking my head sadly I started to peel back the fur that governs the thick candy red meat that rested below. 

Blood slammed against the ground as a ripping sound filled the air. At first many of the kids didn't know what was the cause but it was the poor fur. I poured all of my strength into my arms as until the fur was gone. I might have started to cut the dear up if Kal didn't tap my shoulder.

“I'm better with a knife I can cut her up to take a break you did enough” Kal's voice soft and loving.

Kal is like a brother to me. Our mothers knew each other and even after my mother killed herself and his parents were floated we grew up in the same care center. He was everything that a brother should be, I backed up as warm blood trickled against my long nimble fingers. 

Wells all the while was hunched over the log staring at me with hate in his eyes. I knew that he didn't like how close Clarke and I were. 

It was strange as I looked at the flickering red flames dancing against the smooth black wood. It looked like the flames were leaping to me as if aching for me to touch them. I wasn't the only one that noticed it but Clark ran a finger along my arms as sparks of power jolted between the two of us. There was this connection that I just couldn't understand. When Clark spoke there was a giddy excitement filled her voice. 

“So tomorrow we can head out, how far do you think that the sight is from here?” Even from here, I could feel the heat of Wells stare as he watched our head tip. 

I simply stared into the depth filled green eyes flecked with blue, her dainty pale features were starting to glow from the exposure to the sun. Her high cheekbones make her look like a warrior princess. She had a tough sprint but was a healer by nature. 

“It may be an hour away, it's going to be a long hike to make sure that you are ready…..” My voice was cut off by a 13-year-old girl named Molly. 

She called out in a shrill curious voice “How do we know when it is ready.” I snapped my head over my shoulder and gave her a bored gaze as I placed a hand over the small of Clarkes back. 

There was this thick chord that pulled from the small of her back to my own heart and it seemed to grow taut with each moment of affection that I showed her. 

“When the skin turns crispy on the outside and pink on the inside.” My voice was distant at best and my eyes were locked on Clarke and they wouldn't leave her no matter what. Kal had to bump my shoulder just to get me out of the trance. 

I never thought that all those books that we read as kids would ever lead to this. I knew that he would be a great help haunting and that he would have gone with me if not for the lamps.

“I think that you are right” Wells' voice filled my ears forcing me to snort as I noticed the skeptical edge to his voice like he was shocked that I even knew what I was talking about. 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Clarke gave me a playful slap. I knew that she didn't like Wells but that didn't mean that she wanted me to hate Wells with her. But I had my own reason to hate him and his father for all that they have done to my family to my best friend and brother.

Kal clapped my shoulder as he jerked his head to the other five lamps that were charging over the lunar rays. 

“Clarke takes 2 for the infirmary tent, I'm going to make some stands to put on the perimeter, and I'm going to make them smaller so that we will be able to hunt at night some prey are nocturnal.” Kals' casual voice echoed in my ears as he spoke to me. I noticed the blade that rested on his hip. 

I would be glad for the hunting help. I took a few chunks of meat for me and Clarke as Kal grabbed his own before going back off to scavenge something. Clarke called over the shoulder with worry in her voice.

“Make sure to stop by the infirmary. I want to take a look at those fingers of yours.” There was worry in her voice that forced Kal to let out a bark of laughter as he spoke. 

“I'm fine doc I cleaned them off they will be fine by morning” Carfree as ever he made his way back to the dropship as he munched hungrily on the cubes of meat sitting on his stick.

I bit deep into the cube meat juices exploded into my mouth, forcing a warmth to spread through my body. I grew giddy with excitement at my first taste of meat and I loved it.

I could smell the pungent scent of ozone clinging to the air as I looked up to see lightning cracking against the sky as if it was going to rain. As the thunderous booms echoed in the air maybe we're looking up in terror afraid that the lightning would attack them. 

But then the strangest thing happened as the excitement left my body so did lightning from the sky and I swear as I sat there it was like I could heat my thoughts and see the skepticism in my heart. 

But she said nothing much like me. She pretended to like it never happened and soon the fire was out and the others were heading into the tents for the night, those that didn't move fast enough were forced to sleep outside. 

I woke up to burning all-consuming pain, I couldn't breathe or think sight as I gripped tightly to my stomach as I stumbled out of the tent into the open air screaming in agony and I was not the only one even as I force my scream to be muffled I notice that there were three other people crying out in pain.

It felt like there were glass shards rushing through my blood ripping apart my organs and forcing my mind to thump painfully. 

My mind aches as I peered through white-hot blinding pain even as my vision began to blur. I look to see Octavia clutched her body and pulling her legs tightly to her chest as tears rippled down her face. I wanted to go to her as I felt a protective fury fill me but my pain was blinding and all-consuming as I noticed Wells. 

His fingers were ripping through the ground as if he was trying to crawl over to Clarke, there was a grimace of pain brushing across his face as beads of sweat dripped down his face. His muscles were taut and it was almost as if he was floating off of the ground with each passing moment of desperation.

Finally, there was Clarke much like the rest of us. She was in a wave of never-ending pain. I felt pity for her but I couldn't move and couldn't think. Even as her lips purse into a grimace of pain as she called out for help. 

Her words turned to dry sobs and I was shocked that no one else was coming out of the tents after hearing our wails of pain. The last thing that I remembered as my body began to light on fire, I remembered the glowing blue water and thought that it did this to us. Earth wasn't safe, we were about to die.


	5. What Do We Do Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think about the chapters in the comments

Glass POV

The darkness of the sky was all-consuming. The stars were a pale blue color as my body ached and yearned with worry. There was once a time that I felt safe and warm in the arms of the man that I loved but as I twisted my finger absently in the smooth blond curls of Luke as the strong jawline and sharp cheekbones were curled under my left hand. 

It had been only two days since this whole journey happened at first Luke could not stand the sight of me but when I told him the truth, he still hated me greatly. For the loss of his best friend but this time, there was a less nefarious reason. He knew that I did it for him so that he may live and that I might be able to get out of my death at the end of the trial. 

Now there was their tension. We were not as carefree as before but the tension that had once racked his muscles in his shoulder and the small of his back began to lose. He had that same carefree smile as I did and as we embraced each other hidden in a small cove on Phoenix as we watched Earth slowly twirl in front of us. 

There were whispers about my infraction, doubt, and rumor. I thought that my father leaving us his hand dry was the worst, but this was ten times worse. 

There were moments like this that I was able to be alone and filled with joy, the Earth was slowly swirling as I noticed that over the years of exposure to radiation and nuclear winter. The earth and by that, I mean the very ground was different. It was once thought that the ground covered about 29 percent of the earth and 71 percent of the planet was water.

But now the water was starting blue, green, and even red waters were bright and filled to the brim of the planet. The land was smaller, not as vast as before, maybe 20% of the world. But there were considerably more islands chains this time around and a lot of more mountainous regions.

I swore that I could see peaks of trees. It was hard to believe that there were in fact people on the ground. That my friend Wells and his girlfriend Clarke who I never got along with was down there, maybe even dying. I could not stop the panic that was welling in my chest at the thought. 

There was once a time that we had thought about going to earth together but now I wasn't so sure now, I don't think that I could bear it if Wells died so that we could live on the ground. I heard thunder in my chest as I could not think straight. To the northernmost point of the planet had once been the coldest of the plant but now it was like the whole world shifted. 

The north was shining with heat. It was almost like the golden rays of the sunbathing the ground, but the furthest most southern point of the planet was in fact thick blanketing sheets of ice that I could make out with ease. 

They were glimmering in the light as warmth filled my chest as I looked to the south of the planet to see that most of the ground was covered in snow at this moment but I'm sure that would change through the seasons. The northernmost sea point like the south sea point was blanketed in snow and ice. That seemed to be the only constant thing about the planet. I wonder how much of this has changed. 

My excitement got the better of me. I needed to know what was going on and I guess that Luke must have sensed my anxiety because he's soft sing-song voice helped to rip me from my scattered thoughts about what was going on the planet below. 

“You're thinking about Wells, again aren't you? You know there is one way to know what is going on?” Luke’s voice tried off as he quirked his right brow up. I could see this dangerous sparkle in his eyes that told me that he had a plan that could get the both of us in trouble but my needing to know that Wells was okay drove me wild. 

I did my best to put on my most carefree smile as I nodded my head firmly. “What are you thinking?” My voice was a soft whisper as I looked over my shoulder as if there was someone watching our every move but at this point who knew. The word about the 100s reached the rest of the ship, now there were outraged parents screaming with fury at the council doors.

I knew that if things were proved to be safe that there was no way that they would be the ones that were on the ship. I might not know what is going on or if Wells was even going to survive but I knew one thing for sure that there was no way that the people of Walden and Acadia were going to get spots unless they were a part of the important stuff. 

“There is an air duct that leads into the comms room that holds all the information regarding the 100. It will be easy for you to sneak in since the parents are picketing the front of the doors asking and demanding to speak to the chancellor.” Luke spoke in a cold voice as I could see the pain on his face. I knew that there was something that he was not telling me. 

“There is something wrong Luke, I can tell by the divot in your forehead what is wrong?” There was a bit of fear spiking in my chest. Was he thinking about all the lies between us in the past year or was this something else? 

The very breath in his chest was caught as he looked over to me. There was this sadness in his venomous green eyes that almost looked right through me. I knew that there was in fact something wrong like I had thought. 

After a long moment of awkward silence, his arms were wrapped gently over my waist as he pulled me close so that our heads were tripped, and he did not have to speak too loudly. In this one gesture, I could feel how stiff he was from his own doubt and apprehension and I knew that this had nothing to do with the fact that we were about to break a law that could get us both killed. 

His brows furrowed as pain expression fell on his face, “Bellamy Blake the guy that got the chancellor shot so that he could get on the ship he is a friend of mine from Walden. If he lived through this and we got on the ground he is going to die and with him my friend Kal, he was a guard and a mechanic much like me they are best friends and grew up as brothers in the care center I know he won't let them kill Bellamy I will lose them both.” 

His pain riddle expression forced goosebumps to form on my skin, the grief in his body rolled over me like a suffocating wave. I looked at the young man in front of me, my heart hatched as my shoulder slump as I nuzzled the crook of his neck. I placed a gentle kiss on the smooth creamy white skin that felt like heaven against my body.

The touch froze my breath to hitch as I spoke in an unsure voice. I did not know how to help him. I never grew up with the same hardship that he had. I knew that no matter what I said there would be a part of him that would hate the Phoenicians for the pain that they caused. 

“We will figure something out. I am sure that they will forgive him if he helps the 100 survive. Come one let see what is going on '' I spoke in a warm voice though I knew that I did not fool him when I saw the doubt flaring in his eyes. 

* * *

The roar of angry parents echoed in my ears as I could hear the strangled cries of mothers wishing to see their children once more though I knew that might never happen even if their children survived.

Luke has the same shell shocked expression that I did as I watched 100 or so people rushing back and forth, pain evident on their faces as they fought against the stony man that was dressed in the black tactical gear that I knew belonged to the guards. 

Luke stood there frozen only for a moment and I would be lying if I was not paralyzed and broken by the sight of the parents fighting for their children. But after a startling moment, we were both forced out of our trance and stalked off to the empty halls that lead to the comms room. I noticed a small grate with tick bars made it hard to pull it free, but I noticed that the nails were loose. With quick nimble fingers, he pulled out the nails as a tossing nervous glance over his shoulders. 

Interlacing his fingers he ducked down low my own heart was thundering in my chest as I found it hard to breathe but my excitement forced my blood to rush fast as I was pushed into the tight enclosing space. The cool metal grew more stifling as you went down from the heat of the computers. Taking one look at Luke his supple red lips were pulled into a warm smile as he nodded his head firmly. 

I watched him put the grate back onto the wall and put the nails loosely in so no one would think twice about it. I swallowed the air in hard greedy gulps in the air as I slowly began to crawl. Doing my best not to make too much noise as my shoes struggled against the slick metal. I had to slow down my movement even more but the heat became stifling as sweat dripped down my face as I looked to see through a small grate with slits in it in the large control room. 

At first, it didn't make sense as I noticed that it was just a bunch of faces on screen with reading that I couldn't quite possibly understand but I noticed both Vice-Chancellor Rhodes and Chancellor Jaha were talking with a man that looked like he was some kind of doctor or engineer. He had a hawk shaped nose with thinning brown hair and mocha color skin with crooked teeth and a large pudgy body he looked almost sickled as he was huffing and puffing from the effort of running here. 

Then there was Dr. Lahiri, his shoulder-length gleaming silver hair rippled down his face as his skin looked pinched and aggravated as he rubbed his face. “Thalia’s numbers looked to be declining and from the plasma reading, they have found water at some point. Though the death rate has stayed constant at 4. If by the 21st day the death rate stays at 4 then we know that earth is safe. Although there was a massive spike of pain for Wells, Octavia, and Clarke and all their pain receptors spiked at the same exact time. Even now we are stalking up all the ships with at least 3 months’ worth of ration for both food, water, and medical equipment as well as tools and whatnot. We have located farmers and mechanics from the poorer stations as well as from Phoenix. There will be a total of 50 to 75 Waldenites and Arcadians. The rest of the seats will be given to the Phoenix member; there are a total of 3 ships ready and we are readying the fourth one as we speak. Has there been any word from the children?” Lahiri spoke in such a calm and calming voice that forced my heart to chill. 

Could they really be talking so cavalier about the lives of all the people at the station? Was Luke going to die? Terror fills my chest at the thought of losing my love ones, how could they just throw people away but I wasn't able to think straight even as I looked over to the screens to see that four of the 100 were dead while a five-screen was rimmed with red, there was a girl with a piercing stare and short-cropped curly hair. Her eyes were locked on me as I noticed the right red board that must have meant critical. 

I forced my gaze to land on the tile that said Wells on it. His piercing gray stare was locked on me as I noticed the way that his gaze had a way of seeing through me. A large husky voice filled my ears as I looked more to see the large person from before his great brown eyes were shocked as he looked at the screen to see that they were in fact alive. All the while the stone face chancellor was leaning back in his chair, a faraway expression on his face like he knew something that we all did not. 

“All communications were cut off much like with the first expedition but thanks to the wristbands that Dr. Lahiri made us at the very least have a way to monitor their life signs. Though if I know Kalos Hale he will be going out of his way to make sure that the 100 have all that they need. He might hate all of us, but he is a caring guy that will look out for the kids on the poorer stations. Though due to his hatred for the members of phoenix stations there is a chance that he could be dangerous to Clarke, Graham, and Wells” His matter of fact voice forced shudders to rush down my spine. 

My mind is rushing with fear one man nearly killed the chancellor and now another guy hates people from Phoenix. Would Wells make? Would I? Terror flushed against my skin and heart as I thought about the dangers facing my friend and facing me. I could not let Luke die because of what station he lives on but if I told him the truth what would he do? Would he make up a stink and tell the other? Would panic swallow up the ship? 

Slowly and carefully I forced myself to move back to the grate, but my mind was shattered and filled to the brim with confusion. What was I going to do? Indecision ate away at me as I looked over to the grate where I noticed Luke leaning against as if he loved to lean against walls on his off day. The moment that I knocked gently at the grate I watched Luke staring at the walls with a critical stare before looking back at me. 

His green eyes met my frantic blue as he helped to lift me from the tunnel. I knew that I could not lie about what was going on not after we finally started telling each other the truth. I knew that he would never forgive me but what are we going to do? As I struggled with my choice Luke quickly put the grate back onto the wall. Not a moment later he was giving me this expectant gaze as he watched me trying to see what was hiding behind my eyes. 

Taking in a long heavy breath I spoke in a cold rigid voice trying to shake off the trepidation and fear threatened to swallow me whole. “There aren't enough drop ships there, only letting on 75 people from the other two stations. But the 100 are alive, well 97 of them, 4 died and there is another one on the way but other than that they seem fine.” My voice was hollow and blank as I fear to look up at Luke. 

The outrage in his eyes forced me to flinch away from his stare as I noticed the rage that was filling his emerald orbs, but I knew that it was not for me soothe his rage not right now. He pulled me close as we stood there alone in the abandoned hall as the angry shouts of parents who would never see their kids ever again began. Terror flooded my chest as I could think of only one thing. What now?

  
  



	6. What Are We The Fantastic Four

Wells POV

The sweet but sullen melody of birds began to fill the air as I looked up to see the sky turning a rainbow of colors. Purple and pink mingled and intertwined as they marched through the sky. As a bright azure came creeping through the darkness as I blinked, confusion filled my chest as I noticed that I was collapsed on the ground. Looking around I noticed that last night really did happen. 

Blind searing pain so hot it felt like my body was on fire really did happen. Doubt and fear pulled in my chest when I noticed Clarke. Her lips were parted in confusion as Bellamy tucked a strand of strawberry red hair out of her face. My rage overwhelming and consuming slammed against me in disorienting waves. 

A snarl left my lips as a heightened sense of rage gripped me and for a moment my mind went blank. Snarls left my lips and a blank red light fell over my eyes and from the blinding pain shook away any control that I might have. I evaluated through the air and for a moment it almost felt like I was flying. 

The ground was running below me in flashy green blurs. In an instance, I slammed only Bellamy or at the very least I thought that I hit him. But I was nowhere near him, a tugging sensation echoed in my stomach as I watched Bellamy go flying even though I did not touch him. I could feel a tugging sensation in my gut as I looked over to Clarke. She was dazed and confused.

Her luminous green eyes were wide and speckled with blue flakes. Her gaze shifted from me then Bellamy as Octavia stared up at us in confusion but the moment she saw her brother flown back fear filled her stare. 

She jumped up wide blue eyes locked on me as her body bloomed with power as I looked at Bellamy. There was a wild look in his eyes as fury bubbled in his chest. His voice boomed with power as I felt the air keeping from my lungs. I noticed small tornadoes and whirlwind blurring around Bellamy. 

"Got a problem!!!!" His voice boomed with hatred as I watched the air around him begin to shimmer like intense waves of heat were rolling off him. 

All the while the scent of ozone was starting to fill my nose but i was not going to back down from the challenge. Even as the air grew, I jumped to my feet to the point that I was floating off the ground. 

I took only a moment to revel in the sight of my newfound ability and it was like my brain just knew what to do. A warmth bubbled in my chest as I sneered at Bellamy for once not feeling so weak compared to him.

"Yeah, I do stay away from Clarke" Even as I spoke, I felt superior to Bellamy who had no real power. But in a moment, it all changed. Fire a bright crimson color danced along with his right fist black smoke flicker just above his fist. While dancing on his left was a swirling white vortex of wind.

At that moment I knew that if the two of us had powers then so did the others. But I did not let that stop me. I lurched through the air; the wind roared in my ears as Bellamy burst into a fast sprint. I watched as the ground shook violently as he began to dart upwards into the air. 

He cocked his right fist back hoping for destructive power instead of wind. Dazzling red flames were inches from my face as I noticed Octavia jumped in front of me as she spoke in a booming voice that forced all to stop.

"Enough of both of you, we need to figure out what is going on." Octavia's voice literally had power. I felt my resolve to fight dying in my chest. My feet slammed hard into the ground. An overwhelming sense of devotion rushed over me as it took all that I had not to crumple under the weight of her voice. 

Bellamy looked like he wanted to fight off the power of her voice but despite it, all the flames of his right hand and the wind in his left died down. The scent of the sharp stabbing ozone disappeared and the warmth in the air died down.

There was some blood trickling down his right eye from a cut that I guess I caused. Clarke stared at me with venom in her eyes and bile in her voice as she jumped up. "We aren't together anymore. Wells, I don't need or want you to defend me." Cold and pointed her stare ripped through me.

She stalked Bellamy, an apologetic look on her face and a dangerous look in her face as she ran a tender hand along his blood-streaked face. Bellamy relaxed as her smooth angel soft hands were placed on his face where the blood was freely streaming. He placed his hand on her waist almost on her butt.

At first, I could see the cut as clear as day but as Clarke's hand began to glow a bright white color, there was this hum of warmth that rushed over me. At first, the white glow was just from her hands, but it moved up her arms and spread throughout her chest.

Almost in an instant, the blood streaming down his face was gone as well as the cut on his head. We all had powers and all i could think is that the glowing water did this to us if it happened to the whole camp then there would be a lot more yelling.

Clarke spoke in a smooth voice that told me that she had a hunch about all of this, her eyes never left Bellamy and when they finally did her gaze was locked on Octavia. "It must have been the water, it was most likely that the water was rich in radiation, we should be lucky that we aren't dead and I'm not entirely sure that we aren't going to die. In an ideal world I would have liked to have done a little more research on our blood but we don't have a lab and to build one would take a lot of resources that we don't have and I don't know and one that could build the stud that we need." Her voice was cool and calculating as this mournful look formed on her face as she began to chew the bottom of her lip.

There was this darkness to her luminous eyes that made me think that thing was starting to get dire. Looking over to Bellamy I could feel that same blooming hatred as before, but it felt strange and primal I have never felt anything like this power. The water did not just give us power it amplified our emotions. 

Watching the way that with each passing moment that he held onto Clarke’s waist and acted as if he owned her. Their tender moments drove me to a primal rage that I thought was long forgotten. I could feel that strange tugging sensation in my gut and while the wind didn't rise I could feel this power enveloping me once more as I noticed that in the distance a knife that had lay forgotten at the pit was now flying through the air. I watched as an invisible force moved its way through the air and was making its way right to Bellamy.

Octavia let out a furious snarl as she spoke again with power oozing in her voice as her shoulder grew rigid and her body adjusted with ease to the new powers given to her by the toxic waves that might be slowly killing us.

"Stop you will not hurt my brother!!" Even as she spoke, I could feel waves of hatred falling from my body as I noticed that my limbs felt like two heavyweights at my side. Bellamy did not look the least bit phased as if he could sense it coming and he might have. So far, he had used fire and air but was that all or was there more that he has yet to show us.

"If Wells could stop trying to kill me then there is something that I might be able to help out with this lab thing. Kal is a genius and there is no one that is smarter than him and he is a good scavenger I'm sure that he could use the material from the ships to rig up some more lights maybe even a laptop and a few generators if we use the rocket fuel, but that would take time and who knows how long we might live through this." Bellamy's skeptical voice resonated deep in my chest as he leered at me. I knew that if either of us lost our tempers even for a moment who knows what might happen to us.

The azure sky was looming overhead as I noticed that there were in fact people starting to rise from the tents. Among them was Graham. He was watching us with cautious eyes as I noticed him trying to sneak off to where the rest of the camp were resting. Kal on the other hand pulled out his blade in a flash. I didn't even see him walking into the clearing, but it made me wonder how long he had been resting there.

The gleaming hunting dagger looked more like a sword in his hands as Kal’s golden gaze forced my muscle to freeze as shiver rushed down my spine. There was this imposing aura that ran off of Kal if he drank the water I knew that no matter what ability he got from the mutation that he would be a force to be reckoned with and not one that I would want to contend with.

"Well no matter what we do we can't do it here, let us head out into the forest we can talk there. Bellamy, do you think that you can get Kal to follow you into the forest?" The smooth questioning words rippled my lips but no matter how polite or cordial I might sound I knew that he could see the disdain in my eyes.

Normally I would not be like this but after a night of utter agony and blinding pain, I knew that my temper was running a bit short. I took in a few deep breaths doing my best to cool my head as the camp started to come alive with chatter and complaints.

Bellamy ran his tired and pain-filled gaze over each of us before nodding his head slowly, "Yeah it is fine, he hates the Jaha family but he loves me and O, he wouldn't do anything to hurt us even if that meant he had to help you to help us. Not to mention that he owes a lot to other Griffins so he should say yes but even then there is a chance that he can't build the equipment needed to find out what is happening to us and even if he could Clarke are you sure that you would know what you are looking for?"

The thought was a terrifying one as I looked at Clark. Her brows began to furrow as she chews her bottom lip with indecision before pursuing them in an o shape. "I know what the typical human DNA strand looks like so even if I can't tell the exact mutation in our DNA, I could at least be able to tell if the water alters it." Her voice was strong and matter of fact as if to say that she knew that she was right and we were wrong, so Bellamy took her word for it.

"Alright then after that we can go looking for that medicine" It was all Bellamy said as he started off to talk to his best friend. My heart boomed so loudly in my chest that I thought it was going to leap from my heart. 

Incision and worry ate away at me as all I could think is that at one point the colony would come down and we would either be alive and freak of nature or we would be dead from the radiant emitted from that water. Only time would tell, and it scared me

* * *

The air was crisper in the forest and to be honest this was only my second time in the forest since we landed three days ago. It was a startling sight. The thick canopy leaves were glimmering in the light forcing a green glow to swallow the ground whole. Cooling white veins with deep blue petals looked to be a flower. I bent down to touch the petals Bellamy called out to me.

“Don't touch those that are dangerous….” His voice turned into a smug slow drawl as a witty retort filled my mind but before I could speak, he broke that silence. “That is unless you want to die than touch them. The plants have poisonous leaves the moment you touch them the poison will seep into your blood. I watched a fly land on the petals and the sight was not pretty.”

There was smug warmth to Bellamy's gray eyes that were light and spark as he walked over to Octavia and Clarke. Both of whom were leaning against the thick gnarled roots of what looked to be an old tree. The soil by the roots was ripped up and overturned as I watched the scars of the earth only grow larger as the tree grew older with each passing day.

For a moment as I watched adoring ocean blue eyes and luminous green eyes locked on Bellamy I wanted to know where Kalos was like he had promised. The steady silence made me think that he wasn't coming but as Bellamy leaned against the tree a cool and solid look on his face and a playful smirk fighting his way to the surface I knew that he, in fact, convinced Kal to at the very least listen to what we had to say.

There was this soft crunching sound that was almost echoing in my ears. It forced my shoulder to shake with uncertainty, but Bellamy seemed so at ease. Though I could tell that both Clarke and Octavia were not as finest about their presence in the forest. 

The smooth black bow that rested on Bellamy's glared at me as a soft whispering wind rustled through my black hair. I shifted my attention to the smooth beaten path that Bellamy used when he started his hunts. The tree trunks were growing closer to the future that you came into the forest.

“You brought me all the way out here,'' Kal spoke in a cold voice. He melted from the shadows of the trees as the humidity picked up clinging to the air as the sun felt just a bit hotter in the presence of Kal. It made me think that he drank the same glowing blue water as the rest of us and I was not so certain that he did not.

His lean form was almost imposing, but it was his intelligence and the cold yet cunning glint in his eyes that always had a way of unnerving me. He was one of my training officers when it came to hand to hand combat.

Sure, I was undefeated when it came to the other cadets but when it came to Kal no one beat him, not even his instructors of that year. He was a natural-born genius he excelled at all he did with minimal effort.

“Go ahead then Chancellor of earth tell Kal what you want with him '' There was this playful smugness that told me that he was enjoying every moment of this. There was this carefree smile on his face that did not match the gravity of the striatum, but I knew that he was just putting on a brave front. He was just as worried as the rest of us that this water these new powers that we got were the start of the end of our lives.

The strong jaw of Kal began to click when he found out that this was in fact a favor for me as much as it was for his best friend and in some ways brother. His sharp yet elegant cheekbones seemed to be testing as much as his jaw had. The heat of the early morning started to set in as the day progressed and the sun moved with startling speed over the horizon. It felt like all the tension had been bubbling up to the surface soon would explode.

“The other day we stumbled into a lake that was well glowing a bright blue color, the moss on the trees, and the ground itself was all glowing. At the time the water tasted like the same water that we had been drinking from the steam but then last night there was this searing pain all-consuming and so bad that all four of us fell unconscious when we woke up things were different….” I let my voice trail off as I looked over to Clarke, she was a doctor by nature so her ability to heal meant a lot of sense.

Then there was Bellamy; he seemed almost a natural at earth skills he moved like he was born on this planet, the forest was like a second home to him so it almost made sense that he would be able to control a few of the elements. Then there was Octavia. 

She was not afraid to share her opinion and she was a proud girl. Now her words have the power that made as much sense as the other but me. I could make things float and I could fly. I could control things with my mind. Does that mean that I am a control freak?

“Different how? In fact, how does this even relate to me?” Kal's menacing voice filled the air as I looked over to see his shoulders were scored in a tall military stance, but his arms were folded firmly over his chest. 

Closed off and as cold as ever I knew that he did not like people that came from Phoenix station. His parents were some of the best mechanics on the arc but one mistake, one wrong move with the diagnostic system, and they were floated. Rhodes believed that Kal's parents were in fact the cause of the oxygen leak and had them floated for it.

Though now that same genius sat before me and as I spoke I knew that I was taking a risk but whatever choice did we have if he could work up some kind of device that could look at our cells then we might be able to get ahead of this.

“We woke up with powers, Octavia can control people with her voice, Clarke can heal people with her touch, Bellamy seemed to be controlling the element and me….” Even as I spoke, I could see the way that doubt forced his feature to control and it took all I had not to scream that we were not crazy. 

Instead, I outreached my hand and focused with all my might. This time there was a lot more effort put into it without the aid of my rage. It was a lot harder to do but after a few minutes of silence and awkward tension, I watched as some of the fallen green leaves began to float off the ground being carried by an invisible force

“I have telekinesis. But we don't know if this radiation rich water that we drank will kill us or make us stronger” As I spoke Kal’s eyes widened.

I could see the excited wheels turning behind his eyes like there was some new kind of project for him to work one. “What you are asking for could take weeks or even months to do, first I have to create power and generate which requires more supplies then we have. I could not do what you wanted any time soon. It would take years or at the very least it would have to wait until the colony got down here. But if the radiant was going to kill you then it would have. High does that you drank and absorbed through your skin would have killed you by then. You will not die but who knows how much this could mutate your genes only time will tell. But if I were you, I will partake if the colony comes down and you lose control even for a moment. You will be lab rats.”

His words forced me to realize something he was right there was no way that we would be allowed to walk free if people knew that there was a pool that could give them special power for now we would have to wait and see but that didn't make me feel better. We were now freaking and criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy: Controls the elements  
> Clarke: Can Heal or kill with a touch  
> Wella: Telekinesis  
> Octavia: Charm speak( she can control people)


	7. The Missing Medicine Chest

Clarke POV

I was itching to get going. I did not know how to use this new gift of mine and suddenly I felt warm all the time. I felt the same but at the same time, I felt different there were so many things that were going on and I was not too sure what to do. Wells was watching Kal and even I could see the small twinges of fear in his gray gaze. It was almost unsettling when I investigated his face, I saw the chancellor, and the moment that I looked at Bellamy I could see it in his face as well.

Not in the facial features or even his attitude but his eyes, they had a startling depth and light in them that reminded me of Jaha. Though there was a dangerous gleam in Wells' eyes as he spoke in a cool commanding voice, one that grated the nerves of both Blake's siblings.

“We should practice early in the morning when we can be sure that no one is looking for a few hours then we go about our work afterwords. To keep up the appearance that all things are normal if after a few weeks we have not died from the radiation and still have these powers we need to be careful. We would not want Graham getting hold of any kind of killing ability. He already rules over the camp with fear we need to pull together right now, and we can't do that if we are fighting each other." Well spoke in a whisper that only echoed over the space we stood in for fear that people might be listening.

The warmth of the sun turned cold as I realized that the UV radiation was the last thing that we needed to worry about. The once warm friendly place was now more foreign and fear to fill than the colony that we all lived on. We had always walked on eggshells but now it was worse because we were the only ones that knew that earth is not safe, and we cannot even tell people because they might panic. 

I knew that Wells had a point and he spoke with an almost endearing quality, but no one here had cause to like or trust him. Every time that I thought about trusting him, I could see my father's face just before he floated. The hope in his eyes that he would one day see me in heaven. The thought always unsettled me because he was not a man of faith but of science. 

I did not even get to see my mother. They had floated her before I even got the chance, the thought of it even now forcing her to bubble in my chest as fury so blinding and white-hot. That all the pity and compassion that filled my chest for him evaporated into emotional smoke. As if it never existed in the first place.

Octavia on the other hand seemed thrilled by all this talk about powers her bright blue eyes were locked on her elder brother. Joy and love filling her eyes as she clapped her hands over her chest as if silently asking him to let her practice with wells. But none of us knew if our bodies would survive this radiation. I am sure the only thing that she was focusing on was the fact that she could now control people with her voice. I am sure that she would focus on summoning her abilities now.

I know that when I was healing Bellamy there was this fear, this wave of depression, to heal him that made me want to heal him. It was at that moment that I felt this warmth, not one that was overwhelming and stifling like with rage. But soft and tender like when your mother ran a hand gently over your forehead when you are not feeling well. Or when your father pulls you close after you had a nightmare. 

Bellamy summoned his powers when he was lost in his rage the same could be said for Wells and Octavia summoned her powers to save her brother. I knew that these powers of ours are linked to our emotions and the stronger the emotion, the stronger the power that could be seen by the way that Wells' rage allowed him to easily fly and control other objects. The moment that he tried to use his power without the rage it seemed to take longer than the first time.

Looking over to Bellamy there was a blank look on his face. I knew that he did not want to take orders from Wells. Down here we were all free and that excited me more than anything else. My heart thundered in my chest as I knew that even the smallest of things could erupt into a fight.

I knew that the exposure to his radiation must have changed our emotions amplified them in a way, Bellamy simply gave him an annoyed snort. "Do what you want but I have hunting and tracking to do. Shall we go now Clarke since we are already in the forest?" The smooth questioning voice of Bellamy filled my ears.

I noticed the tension racking his body slowly easing as if his body knew that soon he would be impressed by nature. I thought that his powers fit him perfectly in the few days that we have been here. His body almost seemed to come more alive in the forest than in the clearing.

There were times that I would seem him striding into the forest with proud long strides as he almost looked giddy. But when he was walking out of the forest there was still that pride on his face when he had a deer or rabbits slung over his shoulder but I could also see the sadness that he was no longer in the forest.

I nodded my head, glad to find a way to save Thalia there was no way that I was going to let her die. I could not use this power just yet, but I could at the very least protect and save the people that I cared about with my own hands.

"Alright well I don't have owners and I don't really care what you do, Bell tomorrow I should be free to go hunting with you. My stands are almost Finnish I managed to make a blow torch out of the spare parts and fuel from the ship. The stand will be finished by the end of the night there will be a glow around the camp all night and they will charge during the day. Until then good luck with the supplies." Kal's voice was warm and gentle, almost proud when he was talking to Bellamy and almost forgot that Wells, the boy that he hated most on his planet, was no longer near him.

With a casual wave, he made his way back into camp leaving Well and Octavia to stare at us, I resisted the urge to sneer as my lips were pulled into a tight lips frown. Pivoting sharply on my heels I started to make my way into the forest with Bellamy at my side. 

Excitement filled my chest, so hope bloomed in my heart. Maybe this journey would end with Thalia alive and here on earth with me. As we walked into the forest, we talked about our lives on the arc for what felt like hours.

* * *

The heat of the forest was weighing me down, my legs burned and felt like jelly even though a new course of radiation was blooming in my body. I struggled to stand as I looked over to Bellamy. His feet adjusted to the ground with ease he seemed so at ease and it seemed that nature itself was moving to his will.

His thick black curls were reaching his smooth mocha colored ears as he turned back to look at me. "You looked like you could use a break. We are just doing a little walking" Bellamy's voice was smooth and playful.

I snorted out a burst of laughter as I noticed his smooth callus nimble fingers held out in front of me. Gladly I took his hand as I spoke in a cool voice "This isn't walking it is hiking and no human has done that in 100s years." 

I groaned out in pain as my shoulders were burning as tendrils of pain came rushing down my spine. My shoulder hunched as I placed my hands on my kneecaps as I was huffing and puffing as my chest heaved, Bellamy simply chuckled at me as he placed a firm hand on the small of my back.

At that moment it was like a jolt of lightning rushed down my spine as he spoke in a warm smooth voice. "There is a lake just down this bridge we can rest there for a few moments we are just about there."

His voice was the same warm and playful that I was used to despite the rage that he had when around Wells or Graham. The emerald grass was baking in the sun as I noticed in the distance there were a lot of broken tree branches and singed grass. He was right. We were right there but all I could think was that my whole body ached.

Gladly and happily I walked down the ridge not even realizing that Bellamy was already there in long stride steadying me the whole way with steading and long hands that forced my heart to thump with excitement and dizziness. 

The crystal blue water stared back at me and it was nothing like the water in that cove. This water was smooth with soft ripples as the wind began to rise. The water was normal color and I could see the fishes that were racing through the water though they were like the fisher in my book.

These fishes were irredentist the scales were almost glowing under the water as wide eyes were locked on us as they swam to the surface and moved deeper into the depths. The rocks were small little pebbles that could not have been more than small little round circles. Though occasionally, I swore that I could see a golden little nugget that might have been gold. Excitement and wonder bloomed in my chest as I noticed the way that Bellamy was reaching for the water. My first thought was to grip his hand and stop him, but we were already infected with radiation. 

But he was so warm and light that I didn't dare stop him he looked like he was lost in some kind of trance-like the water was calling out to him and with his news powers that might very well be true. When we were walking in the first it was like the ground stead below his feet the trees moved out of the way. The birds sang him epic blades as if he was the god of nature. A nature whispers. The thought any other time might have been laughable but seeing him create fire out of thin air told me that I was anything but crazy. 

I noticed that the water was moving to Bellamy, his fingers were skimming the surface of the water barely touching the water but as he pulled his hand away to both of our amazement the water started to float. 

My eyes widened with doubt as I noticed the warm but shocked smiley pulling into a coy grin, his fingers were dancing along with the air and I watched as the water responded first it was just a clear blue circle of water. But the shapeshifted to a star first and a large star about the size of a large rock but then the star broke apart until it was five little stars.

"I wonder how many elements you can control" My voice was starry and mystified and even gentle but that still broke his concentration he had snapped up and he seemed to come out of a trance. His gentle gray eyes were locked on me as a warm smile pulled at his lips as he tackled me to the ground. His hands were planted on either side of me as a playful grin pulled at his lips. 

"I'm sure that with time I will control all of them, so far its air, fire, and water all that is left is earth. His tone was cool as his lips were all but hovering over my own, I tried not to squirm under the heat of his gaze. 

I could sense the hunger in his eyes as the soft rushing of water filled my ears I watched as the water took the shape of a heart. Slowly the air began to drop and for a moment I could see the strain on Bellamy's face. 

As he hovered over me his eyes were racing searching my face while his body was tensing as I watched the water do something strange. It began to turn into the ice a white film of smoke rippled over us as the watery blood of a heart took the firm form of a heart instead. My heart thumped with excitement as his lips hovered over mine. 

I do not know how long we have laid here staring at the smooth light gray eyes that were filled with so much depth that I thought that I was going to drown in them. We simply stood there frozen at this moment before finally, I forced us both to come back to reality. It must have been awhile because the heart is shattered into snow bathing us in our own personal flurry of snow. 

"We should get going" The bright blue sky was splashing with orange and purple as I looked over to Bellamy that was hunger in his eyes and never left as he nodded his head. We began to walk again, and my legs were not aching as badly as before. The walk did not take long just as Bellamy had said that it would, and I could barely keep my heart rate in check as I noticed it.

A box with black roach marks marring it is otherwise perfect silver coating the latched gleamed in the afternoon light as I lurched forward my hand shaking with anticipation. I could barely think as I looked at the latch gripping manically at it doing my best to try and open the latch. At first, I thought that it was simply because my fingers were fumbling with the latch but then I relied on that it was stuck.

"Can you open this?" I spoke in an excited almost shrill voice as I looked over to Bellamy there was a smooth smile on his face as he walked over to the latch. 

He dropped down to one knee a smooth jagged piece of metal that was shaped into a smooth dagger. With a few quick strokes, the latch came popping open and excitement bubbled in my chest as I noticed the sterile white bandages that were now baking in the light. The syringes were filled with anti-venom, painkillers, and antibiotics. As well as a few tubes and clear syringes mean for blood transfers and antiseptic spray.

At that moment I was overwhelmed in joy and filled with excitement, I was in Bellamy's arms as he twirled me around giggling lightly as girlish shrieks left my lips as I could barely think about anything else but his smooth pink lips that were curled into a beaming white smile. 

There was pride in his eyes like he knew that he was the first person to make me laugh on earth. Joy bubbled in my heart and anxiety coiled around my heart as I felt his lips against mine.

A passion took me as his tongue probed every inch of my mouth, a soft moan left my lips. There was a hunger that bubbled in his chest as I did my best to stifle my moans, but I could feel his hand move lower down my waist and I just let myself absorb this moment. 

* * *

By the time that we got back to the camp, Bellamy had a few rabbits hanging on his shoulder and I had the medicine chest in my hands. I was so filled with joy that I did not feel my hunger or the fact that there was a pointed glare of Wells on Bellamy. But I did notice that there was a glow of lights across the camp. I felt shocked and dismay to think that Kal could do it.

The smooth black iron poles stared back at me. There was a total of 4 stands; the other 2 lights were in the tent. The lights were bathing the ground in light, two were facing the camp, and the other facing the forest. Excitement built in my chest as I did not think twice about it. I rushed into the tent not giving Bellamy or Kal a second look even as they began to laugh at me over-enthusiasm.

The only thing that I could think about was saving the only person that knew me on this planet. As I got closer to the tent I noticed that the fabric had a glowing quality to it and it was only when I noticed that two thick black iron stands looked to be made out of the railings for the ramp on the ship. Bright dazzling long white tubes that had to be at least 6 inches long rested on the poles. There was a sort of cage that enclosed the tubes as if the lights were going to animate and escape the tent.

I am sure that Kal did that so Graham and the other could not steal the lights out of the tent, Thalia and Octavia were both wide awake staring at the light with wonder. But I could see the way that the edges of their eyes were squinting like they had been staring at the lights all day and still did not get bored of it. But as my ragged breaths escaped my lips as I stared at the wonders, they suddenly turned their attention to me.

Octavia’s wide ocean blue eyes were locked on the gleaming silver chest while Thalia who could barely keep her eyes open had an almost revealed expression on her face as I stalked over to her. 

A layer of sweat trampled against my skin but I didn't care even though my hair weighed down on my neck all I could think about is this moment that for once I could save someone instead of watching them die.

I gave Thalia two doses of pain meds and antibiotics as I wish more than anything that I could control my powers. The grimace and waves of pain that clashed over her face were now gone but there was this red line running along her body. She let out a sigh of relief and I could see that 

"The things that a boy can do with his hands is amazing." Her tone was sultry and taunting and the more I looked at her the more I realized that she was breathless, but it had nothing to do with her pain.

A taunting smile pulled at my lips as I spoke in a warm voice "Don't tell me that you have a thing for Kalos Hale. The bay boy mechanic who is also a badass fighter. Here I thought that Thalia Grace was impervious to the charms of a cute boy." 

My voice was soft and living as a sense of levity filled the air. At this moment I was not a failing doctor and she was not a dying girl. We were friends and I wanted nothing more than to tell her about the glowing water and my new powers, but I knew that was a risk that now I was not willing to take.

Though thankfully the red blush that flitted across the freckled face of Thalia forced me to smile as her electric blue eyes were burning with outrage as she stumbled over her words trying to find a reason not to be embarrassed. 

"It's not like that....'' Thalia stuttered as the tent flaps began to open and Kal walked in, he had a thick stick in his fingers with steaming pink meat that was slightly charred black on it. His liquid amber eyes were a gorgeous gold color that had a way of taking my breath away like I was seeing them for the first time. He had a sly and flirty smile on his face as he shifted to look at Octavia for a moment.

That flirty look in his eyes faded away instead of turning to one of love and admiration as he spoke in an early tone. "Bel has food waiting for you just outside, go on then, Clarke, you should rest, eat, and relax after the long day that you have had. I can look after Thalia." There was the first edge to Kal’s voice as he walked over to Thalia as if he owned the tent.

As I looked at his figure, I noticed a small bandage wrapped around his fingertips as he winked playfully at Thalia as she struggled to sit up. I could not help but giggle as I started to get up knowing that the food, he brought was for her.

I simply nodded my head and for a moment I felt everlasting peace. We got the meds and soon I would learn how to use my powers and until then we have a chest that could save lives. I was so lost in my bliss that I did not notice the tension that rippled around the camp. Hungry crazed eyes were locked on the roasting rabbits. 

The glowing red embers of the word seem to be burning bright as I noticed the orange flames leaping upwards reaching for Bellamy who seemed relieved as Octavia leaned against her brother's kneecap love in her stare as she attacked the meat ravenously. I started to make my way over to them in long strides when Welles got in my way. The first thought that popped in my mind was to sneer at him and yell at him to leave me alone.

But as the golden light from the lamps bathed the fields and the jumping flames made their way to the balcony, I felt complete. I almost did not have it in me to hate him. His desperate gray eyes from this morning were a distant memory just like the rest of the kids he looked like the meat with awe and real life. His gaze was gentle, and I could feel the loving warmth for a moment made me forget that he was the reason that my parents were dead.

"Clarke, I know that I have no right to ask you for your help for Blake's see reason. But I am hoping that you see that our gifts could be of help to the 100 if we can master them. But if we refuse to practice then we could end up hurting them not helping." His words were smooth and knowing I knew that he was right, so I took a deep breath. 

My first thought was to assure him that I would do anything to help but then at that moment images of my parents flashed before my eyes. The bitter resentment that I felt for him through the trail. Getting locked away and all the tenderness that might have filled my voice faded away as I spoke. 

"Fine, I'll talk to them now, excuse me." My voice was brisk and firm as I glided gracefully passed him, I could hear the heavy sigh out of his mouth and promise that one day he would get me back. 

I knew that it was cruel, but he got my parents killed and me arrested. He was naive enough to trust his father. I would not make the mistake of trusting a Jaha ever again. Octavia’s sparkling blue eyes were locked on me the moment that she noticed me. I watched an exaggerated yawn leave her lips as she gave me a playful wink like she was trying to give me alone time with her brother.

"I should get to bed thanks to that track in the woods and my hurt ankle and I'm getting tired a lot faster, but you guys have a good time." There was a taunting warmth to her voice, and I would be lying if I were fighting the urge to blush and stay awake.

In an instance my body began to warm and feel energized as I felt the heat of Bellamy’s gaze as he nodded his head firmly to me. He held a stick firmly in his hand popping in a square of meat as he hummed in apparent pride for his catch. I dropped down next to him and the smooth grass felt a thousand times better than the logs and even though we are not close to the fire I did not feel any colder back here.

The smooth grass felt like heaven as black smoke rolled high into the sky but even that seemed to be working its way to Bellamy as best that it could. He lowers his stick as a warm smile is pulled at his lips. "Hungry"

The mischievous glint in his eyes and the seductive town in his voice told me that he was talking about a lot more than food. I knew that my cheeks must be alive with embarrassment as he handed off the few cubes of meat that were left from the rabbits. The rest of the twigs were already gone. Graham had taken most of the meat and what I saw terrified me.

I watched him horde the few cubes of meat that were left forcing kids to take off their bracelets, Bellamy wrinkled his nose but I'm sure that he didn't have a problem with the colony thinking that we are dead. There was this fury that was filling the stare of Wells; he looked ready to stop them, but the Arcadians boys forced him to still.

Though the way that his shoulder was testing in the small of his back began to still I knew that his anger was starting to rise and if he anger was let loose who knows what could start happening. But the kids roared in approval.

Many of them hated Phoenix station, that they hated the privileged people of Phoenix and it is not like I could hate them for that but that did not make my apprehension to this plan any less crippling.

"They have been doing that for a few minutes now, Graham hordes the food and he won't give it over until they agree to take their bracelets off. They do not want the colony to know that we are alive. He hates them and he is not the only one, though I am the one that hunted the rabbits he had no right to hold anything. If he does it again, I will put him in his place." Bellamy's voice was bored and matter of fact.

I knew that he had no problem with that and as I munched on my food I knew that as a person that had suffered at the hands of Rhodes I would be lying if I said that I didn't have some apprehension about having them come down here.

But I knew that there were innocent people on the ships that did nothing to deserve to be left up there to die. I was at a loss of words, but I knew that there was no way that I was going to say something now. 

So instead I tasted my food and talked carefree with Bellamy as we both eventually drifted off to sleep under the stars. This is a problem for the morning if the chancellor does not have a choice about coming to earth then nothing is going to stop him from coming down here. 

  


  
  



	8. Back In Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thinks of the fix so far👍👍

ChancellorJaha POV  
19 years ago 

Aurora's ocean blue eyes were filled with love and joy as she looked down at the little bundle in her hands. Thick black hair rippled down her back and pooled in her chest as it tickled the smooth mocha color skin of the baby in her arms.

The joy bubbling in his light gray eyes were locked on me as his long little fingers were grabbing at his mother's hair. The love and joy in his eyes as he turned to look at me forced all the pain and grief in my chest to begin to unlock at the sight of his love. I knew that I could never marry her and that he could never be a Jaha. 

The sight of the women that I loved and her young son that I created I knew that if the truth had ever come out then I wouldn't be able to have a child with my wife and if we did my son with aurora would be put in the care center. My wife and I would be killed and our son or daughter threw in the care center as well.

The thought terrified me as I heard the soft giggling filling my ears as Aurora's singing voice was filled with pain as she ran a tender loving finger along our son's face. 

"I know what you are going to say to William. This was going to be the first and probably the only time that you are going to see your son. I think that at the very least you should name him. So that no matter what road he takes in life you will always know who he is." 

Her voice is laced with a sense of melancholy that forces my own heart to ache for a new kind of reason. I didn't want to leave her or our son but everything in me ached. The only thing that I could think about was that I knew how much Aurora loved mythology and that's how we met looking over an ancient book from the planet that our people longed for. 

One name popped into my mind, one that I knew would stick with me and be original no matter what. I would always know my son by name if not by face.

"Bellamy name him Bellamy" A warm smile pulled at my lips as I thought about the ancient hunter who was known for his skill and powerless with a bow. 

If my son was going to have a name he would have an honorable one. I looked down at my son looking at his light gray eyes and smooth masculine nose and I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride he might never know me but I would always know that he was out there. 

Current Time 

A loud ringing sound slammed against my door ripping me from my chaotic thoughts and terrified scattered dreams that my sons were fighting each other on earth. That is if the radiation levels didn't kill them. It was more defined to think that one of my sons was on that earth but none there were two. 

I shook my head heavily as I stumbled out of my bed. The harsh bucket lights of the ships slammed against my eyes. A sharp pain began to slam against my right temple, my thick black hair was ruffled slightly as I struggled out of my bed stumbling through the dark. 

I could hear the echo of an urgent pounding door as I noticed that it was shaking and my shirt clung to my body covered in a thick layer of sweat as I started to make my way over to the door watching as it slowly started to open. I had hoped to see some confused kid knocking on the wrong door.

But the moment that I noticed the panicked look on the usually composed Dr.Lahiri's face as his thick silver hair was pulled into a tight bun forcing his face to pinch as he spoke in an urgent voice. "Sir the tiles are turning dark." 

The moment that he spoke my heart thundered in my chest as I looked back to my empty flat. At one point there my son would have been sleeping on the couch but instead, there was nothing. 

Doubt and apprehension filled my chest as I started to make my way down the sterling silver hallway. Fear started to creep into my throat as I leered at the Doctor not knowing if I had the heart to ask if they were dying from radiation poison or if they were killing each other off. 

I knew that it must have sounded terrible but if they were killing each other then my two sons would be fine but if it was radiation nothing was going to save them. A shudder rushed down my spine as I finally asked the question that had been gnawing at me. 

"Do you know what is going on?" There was questioning doubt filling me as I noticed the pain that was evident in his face.

There was a sad shake of his head like he wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond but after a long chilling moment, he spoke in an unsure voice as his brows began to furrow as thick frown lines started to form in the middle of his forehead. 

"I'm not sure if it was radiation then it would take them longer to die and it wouldn't be at the exact same time. Their bodies would metabolize it at different rates, but the tiles 6 of them all went dark at the same time. Rhodes thinks it is poisoning but I'm not so sure." Doubt was oozing from each word that he spoke as his body was easing like he was glad to get it off of his chest. 

I looked around the blank sterling silver walls thinking at one point we might all be resting on the land that is if we can figure out why all the ties are going dark. Cold sinking dread moved from my heart lowering into my stomach as my mind raced with fear and my palms grew clammy.

For the first time I wasn't so certain about what I should be doing, I ran my hands on the smooth fabric of my pants. I couldn't let my emotion show no matter how panic and scared I felt. We walked the rest of the way in utter silence as I looked to see the sterling doors giving away to the comms room. 

It was true what was told to me. I could see that there were a total of 20 more dark tiles and the number only seemed to be growing with each passing moment. Whatever was going on, it wasn't radiation poisoning. I had to at least hope for that but I wasn't so sure.

But as I looked at Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha both seemed fine but there was something different about their tiles. I must have had some confused expression on my face as I noticed that Dr.Lahiri was pointing to the two tiles as well as another. Octavia Blake, she had the same ocean blue eyes wide and loving like her mother.

Though there was hate to them that I had never seen in their mother's stare, "All three of them had a spike of pain vital for 12 hours and by the morning it was gone. Their heart rate had all increased and now their temperature had increased to a 112 which normally would kill them. But other than a strange increase in their heartbeat all things have been steady. We don't know the cause of that but from the three vitals, it looked like they had drunk something rich in unstable isotopes. They were exposed to large doses of radiation but it was just the three of them so that can mean two things." 

Lahiri's voice drew off as I noticed Rhodes snapping his head up as he leered at Lahiri there was hatred blooming in his eye as well as fear. We both knew that this was the only choice we had to get back to the earth or we were going to die.

Taking one look at me Lahiri spoke in a cautious and worried filled voice. "One they could have found some kind of pool of radiated water and drank it by mistake. The second option is that they have just had longer exposure to the land and soon the others will follow suit. But if that were true they would have been dead. I'm not sure what could have caused their changes in vitality but if it truly was radiation they would have been dead by now." 

His voice was cold and unsure, forcing fear to bubble in my chest as I thought about my son. Don't tell me that soon he would be dead. The thought forced my head to chill as I looked over to Lahiri before speaking in a cool tone. 

"Is there a chance that the other 20 just took their bracelets off. There is no way that they died from radiation poison. It's like you said they wouldn't all simply drop dead at the same time it would be more gradual than that. They have to be removing the bracelet; it is the only logical choice." 

I spoke in a calculating voice that ripped through Rhodes. I could see the wheels in his eyes, he was hoping that I was right. I knew that he wanted to go to the ground he had spent his whole life trying to come to the ground reading every book that he could and now he might get his chance. 

Leering at the screen I could only hope that my children were alive and well and that whatever they were doing their best to thrive until then. 

"That is my guess sir we are going to keep a firm eye on the screens until then sir you should rest. The four dropships are well stocked. We will continue to work on them for now there is nothing to do until we figure out what is going on earth." The matter of fact voice of Lahiri was filling my ears. 

I nodded my head firmly but I could only hope that things get better down there before we have to take the plunge and hope that we survive and what was this change in my son's vitals. I had more questions than answers. Please be okay Wells. 

Glass POV

Did she know? Did she know that we were putting people below us? Leaving them here to die while we got to live on earth She was so sweet and kind and the loving smile that pulls at her supple lips all I could think is that there is no way.

My mother was kind and gentle there is no way that she would have agreed to this or even stayed quiet. I knew that she and Rhodes were a thing. I could see what looked to be affection burning in his eyes when he thought that no one was looking. But I doubt that he would second guess killing her if it meant keeping this secret.

Watching her honey-blond hair slipping down her shoulder as she whipped it back before shoveling some leafy greens into her mouth. It was rare for us to get a salad like this. All the food was being put into the ships even if none of the others noticed it. My chest aches with sorrow.

I could no longer keep my silence.“I know that they aren't going to allow anyone except for the people of Phoenix and important personnel on the ships. Please tell me that you didn’t know anything about this” 

I knew that I must have had a painful expression on my face as my mother shook her head heavy. There was pain shimmering in her blue eyes as her creamy skin looked to shine with a light layer of sweat.

The way that her face contorted into panic I knew that she did in fact know that we are leaving so many people to die. Her eyebrows shot upwards with shock. Her brows knitted together as her lips trembled with fear. Her fingers started to run mechanically through her hair like her mind was else were.

The thought sickened me as burning white-hot hatred filled my chest, I threw my chair back as I spoke in a venomous voice. 

“How can you keep quiet about this? Innocent people are going to die because they were too poor to live on this station. That is sickening!!” My voice grew horse with rage as a sneer curled at my lips as for a moment I didn’t recognize the woman that sat before me.

Her shoulder dipped with indecision as a pain expression fell on her face as she looked away letting her blue gaze fall to the plate that rested below her rather than the outrage expression that fell on my face. Her skin pales like a sheet-like she was terrified of me.

I could feel my own shoulder tensing as a hard and unforgiving mask fell on my face as finally, my mother spoke her lips quivering with panic and pain.

“I know that it isn't right or even fair but we are the ones that will inherit the earth, we have the wealth and the resources needed to survive. Of course, this is evil and wrong and a lot of people are going to die. But Glass would you rather stay here and die from lack of oxygen? If so I can go to Rhodes and Jaha and tell them that we want to stay here and die?” Her voice was harsh and pointed. I knew that she was simply trying to get her point across but this isn't right and she knows that.

I could see the regret and pain blooming in her stare, the way that her lips trembled with uncertainty. She knew in her heart that it was wrong and I knew that if it had just been her she might not have taken that spot on the dropships. She is sweet and kind and sure she can't do the thing needed to be on earth but she was making sure that I got a seat on the ship. 

They might have decided that my mother is going to blow the top off of the secret of the dropships; they might have revoked not only her spot but mine as well. I knew that was why she was keeping quiet but that didn't mean that made any of this better.

I couldn't stand to look at her, not at the moment, I started to rise from my seat, a sneer pulling at my lips as I ran my fingers through my tangled sweat-damped hair. I could barely think straight. All of this forced my mind into a tailspin. Stalking out the room I could hear my mother calling out to me but I didn’t dare look back I just kept going.

My heart thumped loudly in my ears as my blood rushed sizzling against my skin as the soft buzz of fluorescent lights fell on deaf ears. For once I wasn’t aware of the eyes on me ever since I got out of confinement. I wasn’t aware of the soft whispers that filled my ears, I wasn’t even focusing on the smooth silver wall that was glowing in the harsh light.

Instead, my mind was focused on the earth and how I couldn't be a part of this conspiracy that I couldn't allow it. If we had more time then maybe this could change. If they knew that the 100 were alive and we just had to prove it.

My body moved on its own as I thought about how to get Luke out of this alive, I knew that they weren't going to care about an 18-year-old kid from Walden. They would leave him there to die if something wasn’t done. Fear ate away at me as I looked up from my thoughts as I looked up to see that I was standing in front of Luke's door. 

My body was numb and confusion was filling my chest as I ran my fingers along the smooth silver surface. My fingers were tingling from the cold as I watched the door slowly start to open.  
I knew that I must have had some kind of dazed and confused expression on my face when the door slid open to show me luke. His curly blond hair was living in the light as a pained and rushed expression fell on his face as sweat dripped down his brow as frown lines started to form in his head. 

He looked like he was going somewhere but the moment that he saw me, he froze and stopped right there. His eyes were wide with doubt as I watched him pull me into the pod. The moment he did I noticed that it is as black and night and only the huffing and puffing in the dark.

There was this sense of urgency about him as he spoke in a cautious voice while he rubbed soothing circles in my right arm. “What wrong Glass? You didn't go into the tunnel without me, did you? Did anyone see you?” 

Fear echoed deep in his chest as I could see his green eyes staring at me loving and filled with terror. I could sense the hysteria that was rolling off of his body as I spoke in a gentle and whispery voice as to put his worry at ease and force my pain away.

“Nothing like that I was talking to my mother, she knew about all of this and she said nothing. I know that she is doing that for me but how could she not see that this is wrong no matter who she is holding the secret for.” Venom started to fill my mouth bitter and cold as it seeped into each word that I spoke. I knew that my mother loved me but maybe just a little bit too much.

Hatred flared in my chest, I really couldn't see what was going on in the darkened pod but the sweet and guarded voice of Luke helped to put my beating heart at ease.

“Come with me I found something?” Even as he spoke I could sense the warmth and hope that I'm sure is glimmering in his eyes right about now. I could only nod my head, not sure what was going on but hoping that this wasn’t going to be more bad news.

The moment that I saw it my whole body stopped stilling as if someone pumped ice into my veins. It was a massive circle with two worded letters that I knew belonged to the trillion galactic logos. The ship was worn down but I could see at least 20 mechanics each one of them working on its own piece of the ship. There were holes punched into the glittering steel.

My first thought was hope blooming in my chest but as I looked over to Luke there was this pain expression on his face as he spoke in a cool voice so low and meaning that it forced shivers down my spine.

“I found this ship after you told me that they weren't going to allow us to get onto the ships so I went looking for anything that might change their mind. After we found out about the wrist bands I remember all those abandoned ship decks that Walden kids used to search for ration points. So I started going to them in the hopes of finding any form of tech that might be able to make a difference. That was when I found this broken down the pod. I brought it to Jaha and Rhodes and they have had people working on it since then.” His voice was closed off and dangerous as he looked down at the ground.  
Pain ripped across his face in a never-ending wave, an ominous feeling filled the air and I knew that whatever he learned, something that got him rushing and panic was in fact not anything good. The pause echoed over us for a few minutes even as I placed a hand on the small of his back rubbing soothing circles as if to say talk when you are ready he only seemed to go deeper into dispersed but after a few chilling moments he spoke.

“They have enough space for the four ships for all the people of Phoenix and the staff need to build and grow. They don’t care about the rest of us. They are using this final ship as a cargo pod that will be filled with supplies. It is to land a few miles from the camp where the 100 are. I need them to see reason and while Jaha thought that this was wrong he was outvoted by the other council members. Though what do you expect after all they are all from Phoenix they have never looked at the people on Walden on Arcadia as equals why start now?”  
Cold and murderous voice shocked me as I noticed the pain in his eyes. He was a guard and a mechanic. I knew that he would get a spot on that ship no. He did them a great service and they knew that if they didn't give him a spot on the ships that they were going to have to execute him or else he would tell the truth. That should put me at ease but all I could then is that if Wells were here there is no way that he would stand for any of this.

Desperation clung to my bones as I pulled Lukes's face toward me pressing his lips hard against my own as if to show him how committed I was to all of this. When we broke apart my lungs were burning as I was breathless but it was important for him to know that I was with him no matter what. Life isn't worth living without him and my mother. 

“I'm with you, what do you want to do?” Even as I spoke I could see the panic edging in his eyes he knew just like me that if we said anything we would die but if we don't say anything then we will surely be fine.

But Luke wasn’t like that he was noble and kind there is no way that he is going to let this happen. 

“We tell them the truth and just in case things don’t go as planned I have a backup plan.” His voice lowered into an urgent whisper as he jerked his head over to the right. 

We both sneaked off into the shadows walking down a slim corridor. My legs ache from all the walking but the feeling was good. It reminded me to stay focused.

We walked for a long time until we came into a small room that held a small two-person pod. It had a bright red paint coating as he spoke in a cool voice. 

“We can record a message and get it out there and if we hear that they are coming to get us then we can run here where I will be working on this pod. No matter what we will get to earth and your mother will surely be on the pods headed to earth.” His voice was so sure and strong that I knew that this would work out.

So I simply nodded my head as a warmth bubbled in my chest.

“Alright then let's do this” My body hardened and resolved. I could only hope that people would do the right thing. Hopefully, everything was good on earth.


	9. Practice Goes Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm going to try and upload another chapter today but I'm taking a pole.   
> What power do you think Kal or Thalia should get?

Wells POV

The morning came early, the bright splashes of twilight had my heart thumping in my chest as excitement burned in my mind. I was excited to practice hoping that this something that was flowing in my veins giving me powers would not kill me. Looking to the black sky watching as the sun slowly started to move across the horizon.

The air was fresh, crisp even there was a soft rustling of wind as the starry sky was replaced with a symphony of colors. When I looked around the camp all the kids that were unlucky enough not to get a spot in the tent were curled up miserably on the ground.

I knew that this was the season of summer sure early in the morning and late at night it was cold. But during the day as the sun started to rise the heat was overwhelming. Stifling and at times when we were working the heat was all-consuming. 

I never thought that I would ever be on earth that I would experience the season. It was like a dream come true. Now that I am standing there, I only wanted to share my thoughts, my hopes, and my dreams with the one girl that I loved more than anything else. 

Clarke. There was not a time that I did not go to sleep and see her in my mind, that I missed her soft lips ghosting against my own. But those moments were gone but I would get them back. This thing could bring us closer if we let it, but the moment that I looked over to where I saw Clarke was laying.

Clarke cuddled up on Bellamy's chest, her ears resting on his heart as his hands were wrapped around her like a protective cage not willing to ever let her go. Her red-gold hair flattened against her face; her soft cute little button now was scrunching up like she was smelling something that the rest of us did not. Bellamy's long nimble fingers that were starting to grow callous on his fingers. Those fingers are now twirling in her hair, a playful smile pulled at his lips and from the looks of him, he had to be up for a while now. 

His eyes were wide and alert telling me that he had to be awake this whole time, looking at him even now I knew that there was something different about him since we drank that water. There was their powerful aura that glowed around his skin as he slowly let his head fall to the right so that his bored gray gaze was locked on me.

For a moment I felt like a deer in front of a predator, his eyes were piercing and controlling and there was this glow to them, one that I knew was dangerous if he was provoked. I did not dare move but then I remember that he was a person just like me not some predator even if he did get my father shot.

The moment that he noticed my fear there was this twinkle of amusement filling his eyes that forced a sneer to pull at my lips. I forced myself to leer at him, but it was not easy, and I was fighting the urge to drift back to sleep. I started to rise from the sleeping bag, my bones aching and snapping as I did so. I knew that I was not the only one awake when I heard a soft rustling of leaves and the soft footfalls of two people.

Snapping my head back I looked over to Octavia, her wide blue eyes had a thick haze of exhaustion and it looked like someone had to yank her out of her cot in the infirmary. She was still limping as she made her way over to us. But it did not look as bad as before, her black hair was a total mess as she stared at me with hatred in her eyes.

Yesterday I am sure that she wanted nothing more than to learn how to use her powers. But now seeing that she had to be awake before the crack of dawn I knew that she did not want to practice any longer. Her shoulders were slumped, and her legs were pulled into a slow shuffle as she looked less than willing to walk deep into the forest with us.

Then there was the person that forced her out of her bed, a young man with ash-blond hair and liquid golden eyes that had a way of forcing you to stop moving. Resting on his hip was a large hunting dagger that was the length of his forearm. I knew that he was not one to be taken lighting and even if with my powers I am not even sure that I would be able to beat him. But he looked wide and alert as he stalked over to us like he owned the place.

“Clarke it's time to get up '' There was a sweet softness to Bellamy's voice that I didn’t even know was possible for him. 

Clarks soft luminous green eyes were fluttering open as I looked to see her eyes scanning the face of Bellamy. There was love in her stare as I watched her cheek get peppered with bright pink embarrassment. I knew that she must have sensed the eyes that were on her, Bellamy on the other hand gave her a shameless smile as he started to rise from the ground.

It was the strangest thing though as he started to get up off the thick black soil rich ground, I watched the hard bedrock that rested under the soil start to reach up to him. Like a lover wishing for him to stay.

It never occurred to me that he might be able to control more than fire and air after all that would not be fair but now, I knew that was wrong. Now he could control earth as well I would have felt jealous if not for the fact that I could fly, and he could not.

“How are you awake so early?” The shock and awe that filled Octavia's voice piqued my interest as Clarke pulled herself off the ground using Bellamy to steady her tired and stiff legs as I looked over to Kal. 

Was he coming with us to practice? Or did he have something else whirling around in his brain? Even now I could see his eyes looking at something off in the distance as the sun started to move overhead to the one patch of grass that got a lot of the sun rays.

“I don’t know it was like I sensed the sun coming and I just woke up. I have been awake for a few hours waiting for the rest of you. Come on let us do this I don’t feel right making you hurt alone Kal.” The amusement in Bellamy’s voice gave way to concern and guilt.

I watched his arching black brows begin to dip as his mocha skin was glowing under a loose-fitting gray shirt. He had thrown away the guard uniform the moment that we got here and Tammy, a young girl whose mother was a seamstress, let out the pants so that they would fit better.

Kal simply shrugged his shoulders as he spoke in a casual voice, “It's fine man, I'm going to try to find something that has thin skin and thick fur. With fall and winter coming we will need better clothes and blankets. Tammy says that if we can find her a better sewing kit, she can fix up some clothes for us. After hunting I'm going to go search the ship maybe I can find something to make into a needle that isn't used for medical stitching don’t worry Clarke”

There was a warmth to his eyes as he smiled gently at them before giving me a stone face look, one that screamed whatever I hunted you would not be getting. I knew that was not something that I would like but if it meant that the rest of the camp got some food then that is okay with me. 

Not saying another word, he jogged off into the forest not giving us a second look, I shook my head sadly as I spoke in a cool voice. “Let go” It was all that I said and even as I watched the grimace of rage fall on Bellamy and Octavia's face as they sneered at us but neither of them said a word.

* * *

We were in a hidden meadow with thick canopy green leaves that bathed the ground in the green morning light. The heat was starting to grow as the air shimmered in the light. Looking over to the soft gurgling of the river was filled with soft splashes. Doubt and awe-filled me as I noticed how natural this was for Bellamy. It drove me insane as I sneered at him as I watched him walking over the water. His feet were moving with ease as his hands were gliding along with the air.

I watched as the water glowed and it floated off the surface, Bellamy's hand was held over the surface. His hand first started at the surface of the water but as he pulled his hand upwards I watched as a large column of water pulled from the surface.

First, it start as a large white water that shook and wiggled but I watched as a white kind of first began to form as Bellamys first began to clench. It was weird though as he tried to close his fist it was almost like he was fighting against some kind of invisible force. 

Slowly but surely the moving water column became more rigid until it was a clear white glittering column of ice. The glittering white ice took my breath away, it was the first time that I had seen so much ice in one place. Ice is as rare as baths in the colony.

I was so obsessed with the ice that I didn’t notice the tugging sensation in my stomach as I felt my mind reeling with power as I watched the block of ice leaving Bellamy grapes and heading straight for me. 

I knew that my mind was controlling it and that forced a sense of pride to fill my chest, Bellamy snapped his head over to me. His gaze narrowed as he resisted the urge to sneer at me, he looked like he was trying to control his rage. 

His feet began to shake on the water and ripples started to occur. It was like the moment that he started to feel his rage the control that he had over his water was gone. I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as the ice column was floating in front of me.

I ran my finger along the smooth icy surface as I yelped in surprise as goosebumps were running down my arm as I shocked at how cool the ice was. Bubblin excitement filled my chest as I smiled as I started to spin it sharply in the air watching it spin counter-clockwise going faster and faster.

I taped into my rage it was like a deep reservoir, a red lake of rage that hid in my chest. Letting my powers be fueled by all the rage and disappointment that my father felt for me, for all the suffering I went through on the colony. With that rage fueling my every action I watched the ice column explode. It came out as a large popping sound that ripped everyone for their concentration.

Bellamy darted into the water as his already thready control was gone, I watched him plunge into the murky depth, Clarke lurched in panic as she dropped onto the ground in the hopes of avoiding the ice shards that were coming at her. But Octavia couldn't move as fast, her ankle was still injured and Clarke had been trying to heal it with her powers but had no luck now she was struggling to scramble to the ground. Panic filled her blue eyes as she looked on at the ice spear with terror.

My own heart thundered with fear. I thought that I was going to be able to stop the spike. I held my hand out for extra effort to stop the ice but it wouldn't stop. My hands grew heavy and my hands clammy the ice felt like it was moving in slow motion.

It was this close to hitting her when I felt a burst of heat and a loud splash echoing in my ears. I watched as a dazzling crimson color for the ball slammed into the ice just when I thought that it was going to kill Octavia. It was about to slice through her throat.

I rushed over to her in an instance, dropping to my knees as an apologetic mask fell on my face as my lips stumbled to speak an apology but my lips were trembling with panic as thick black smoke began or ran up into the air.

“Bellamy don’t.” Even as Clarke spoke in a terrifying voice of her own, her own body shaking from such a close call I felt something pulling me to my feet. At first, I thought it was Bellamy.

But instead, I looked down to see two thick rocks column holding my wrist in a vice grip as the ground swirled around my ankles. Chafing against my ankles as pain-filled tendrils slammed against my ankles creeping their way up my legs and to my wrist that was held firmly. Thick concrete ground stared back at me, my chest was ice cold as trepidation curled around my heart. 

Bellamy had a bright crimson flame flickering in his gaze as a sneer pulled at his lips as I watched as a thin white blade made out of pure air glared back at me. I could feel my eyes widening with doubt as thunder boomed against the sky as I watched lightning start to crack down at the ground around me.

Don’t tell me that he could control the lighting and weather as well. Doubt and terror began to fill me if not for the ground that was holding me up I'm sure that my legs were shaking.

“You could have killed her!!! Are you out of your mind!!!" With each word that he spoke ozone oozed into the air. His fury was fast and blinding as bright blue lighting cracked at the ground. Black spider scorch marks move across the ground scaring the earth. Rolling thunder boomed against the sky as black clouds so vast and thick that I couldn't make out the sunlight anymore. Clarke was gripping desperately at Bellamy's shirt begging him to calm down.

Octavia was so terrified that she was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. I knew that normally Bellamy would have rushed to her side and did his best to comfort her. But it was like when he guzzled down that water something in him snapped. 

His rage guided him; he pulled both of his fists up allowing them to protect his face. Confusion bubbled in my chest, why did he do that when he could hit me with lightning. But the moment that he cocked his right fist backward and as he first went flying bright crimson flames launched right for my face.

It seemed angry he got the more control he lost over his air and water, in a blink of an eye, I knew that I was going to die. Blinding white-hot pain slammed against my right arm. The ground gave way and Bellamy dropped to his knees.

My kids were growing heavy but thick beady tendrils rippled down his face. I knew that he must have exerted too much energy. His fingers were digging in the soil of the earth as he struggled to keep himself upright. When I dropped to the ground myself I watched my arms. 

Numbing pain that turned sharp and all-consuming shot through my arms as I watched dazzling red flames falling from my arms. Bright candy red meat that I knew was my muscles stared back at me as my skin slipped from my bones bubbling underneath me.

I wanted to scream but my throat roared and my mind went blank and darkened. Blood oozed from my wounds into the grass. With each passing moment, I could feel my heart slowing as a new kind of warmth encircled me. I could hear Bellamy speaking in a cold voice.

"Leave him, Clarke, he almost killed all of us with that stunt" Cruel and careless Bellamy spoke as I heard him dragging his body over to his sister. 

I'm sure that even now her head rested on his chest in the hopes of calming both their heartbeats. Clarke on the other hand spoke through a strained voice, one that was edge with worry and terror as her lips quivered as I slowly opened my eyes to see tears filling her stare.

"We aren't you Bellamy!!! We don't have freaky control and skills over our powers as you do. It was a reckless thing but it was an accident, not something worth dying for." Clarke's eyes were wild with terror and panic as a sensation of warmth started in my chest and moved towards my arms. 

I could see a glowing white light bathing my skin. At first, I thought that it was from the sun but I noticed the light was only coming from Clarke's hands. She was helping me, shock and relief flooded me, warming me up as I looked to my one scarred arm.

The scent of my own burning flesh filled my nose as I looked to see a pile of melted and bubbling skin resting on either side of my arms as the once emerald-colored grass was bright red or black as night from the flames. 

I looked up to the sky that was once filled with vast black clouds and was gone only the azure sky remained. At that moment I realized how terrifying Bellamy's power was that he could control the very earth and all of its people. Terror flooded my senses as I shot up looking around the broken clearing.

Just like I thought Octavia was resting her head on her brother's chest as she looked at me with venomous eyes locked on me. She had once looked up at me with wistful eyes as she flirted with me but now she looked at me like a monster that she couldn't stand to look at.

Just another blake that hates me on this planet. If their mom was alive then it would have been a complete set. Clarke placed a gentle hand on the small of my black helping to put me at ease. Her own skin though was clammy and pale as she looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Octavia jumped up to her feet and her own form was riddled with exhaustion as she spoke in a cold voice.

"I'm heading back to Camp Bell. You should meet up with Kal. A hunt will cool you down. Wells gave me a 10-minute head start then helped Clarke back to camp." Power oozed in her words and just like her elder brother she seemed to have flawless control of her power.

I knew that none of them had a chance. Even now Bellamy gave his sister a loving chaste kiss before doing the same with Clarke. Though I could see the tension that riddled her body and I knew that they both needed time apart. Watching him almost kill me changed her precipitation of him. This means that I have a chance to win her back and I will.

  
  



	10. A Haunted Zoo

Bellamy POV

The air felt moist against my skin even more so than when we first landed, at first it was a light layer, something that I knew was there but was not always aware of. But now there was this change I could feel the shift of the air. I could sense all the currents. It was like I knew what was going to happen before it happened. 

Then there was the air itself. I could sense the water in the air. It was calling out to me asking me to utilize it. Almost like I could hear the whisper of mother nature herself. I had only had these powers for a few days but from what I learned each element as a voice sort of. Each one of those voices echoed in my ears telling me to use that power and how to utilize it. My rage controlled the lighting and fire. 

Joy and relief-controlled air, a free-flowing element, to control water I could not be angry, serene, and calm as the prerequisite and not something that I am used to. Then there was earth. I was not sure what to control it, I was so lost in my rage that it just happened. I know that to Clarke and Wells it seemed effortless, but they were wrong. By nature, I am impulsive and hot-headed doing whatever I have to, to protect Octavia and Kal. 

Now each one of my emotions is connected to an element and if I do not learn how to control them then I will be stuck on fire forever. Do not get me wrong I like the fire but if I can do more I should. They have no clue how hard it is to control every little thing that I feel. I am sure that with time it will get easier but who knows when that will be. 

When Wells attacked Octavia, I knew it was by accident, but it was like my body rejected without my consent. My emotions and powers rebelled against me and the anger that I got the most consumed I felt. I could feel the atmosphere shifting. I could feel the earth bend into my will, and it was impossible to shake. It was intoxicating and I just wanted to let go to kill him; it was all that I could think about. It is not any easier for me than for them but how could I tell them that. 

I shook myself out of my thoughts and focused on the land around me, the air was not the only strange thing about all of this. At first, I thought that I might have been hearing and seeing things, but it was like I could feel the slightest best bit of vibration in the ground. 

Looking around the bright green foliage I knew that I must have been going insane. I did not see anything but if I closed my eyes and concentrated content then it was like I could see the moles that were hidden in the dirt. The insects that were doing their best to get away from the birds resting in the trees watching everything that was going on.

Doubt and confusion whirled in me, but my rage kept it all at bay and other times I would be lost in nature absorbed all the new sight but aren’t all I could think so that Wells almost killed Octavia and Clarke healed him. 

I could feel his heartbeat growing weak. He was almost dead and then she saved him at no risk to her health. Her power was by far the most useful and if she learned not to control it then she would be able to save us all with a simple touch of her hand.

Octavia's powers would be useful in defusing arguments and even getting Graham under control. Then there were my universal skills, building fires would no longer be an issue, and the way that I lost control made me think that I had a good chance of influencing the weather. 

Then there is Wells. He had been a natural at everything else; he never had to work hard for anything but these powers every time that he managed to use them, he was trying to kill a Blake. The thought did nothing to put my weary mind at ease as I struggled to keep my emotion in check.

I shook my head heavily as I looked at the moisture in the air. I could physically see it as I reached my hand out getting into a wide stance. I spread my legs apart as my body began to loosen. All my moves turned into one fluid motion and I tried something new, I ran my fingertips of my right hand through the air. Watching as my fingertips cut through the air clear dazzling blue water began to form, I was stealing the moisture from the air and forming water.

At first, there was only enough water to coat my fingers but as I moved my left hand allowing it to hover over a thick bush of green leaves I watched as the leaves begin to die turning a daunting black as my hand pulled away from the plant until there was a giant blob of water floating in mid-air. It was a startling seeing e clear pool water defying gravity and all that came with it.

The thought forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I noticed the stillness in the air. It was like the wind whistled and stopped moving so that I could practice. I felt grounded and in control. I was mystified at the sight yet filled with a bubbling joy that spread from my chest to my feet.

Though I would be lying if I didn't say that I felt a kinship to the flames I knew that much but looking at the bright water dazzling in every way I couldn't help but feel a blossoming of hope as I started to close my left hand watching as I closed more and more of my fist so that the water began to evaporate into a thin vale of smoke. I just watched with joy and awe as my right and had icy white fingertips greeting me. The funny thing is that I did not even feel the cold for once I was completely at ease. My shoulder was loose, and I felt great.

I did not know how long that I stood there for, but I was aware that the sun was starting to move across the horizon, and I did not have time to waste. Dropping both of my hands I reached over my bow gripping tightly the smooth wood that felt like heaven against my grip. The soft feather on the edge of the arrows helped to ground me as I pulled it from the quivers. The earth began to still as I stalked off into the forest crouching down low as not to be seen by prey.

My first thought was to look at the track and I found a deep print that had sunk into the ground as I noticed the paw print had five toes that looked nothing like a deer track. Excitement bubbled in my chest that forced lightning to crack as electricity ran along with my fingertips.

I knew that lighting was just a superheat plasma which meant that it was essentially a part of the fire category. The thought filled me with excitement as I continued to stalk towards the five paw prints. Could it be an animal that escaped the zoo? I was not sure, but the joy was starting to bubble in my chest as the soft rustling of the wind felt like heaven to me.

There were smooth whispers that made me think that I could hear the voices of the ancestor that came before me. I wonder what it would have been like to live on earth to be born on earth. Though it seemed like a faraway concept, I could not help but think of something more exciting.

My mind always came back to this one moment to be in the forest with bright green canopy leaves swirling around me. The animals, the bark, the leaves, the black soil, and earthy scent. All of it seemed to be coming alive and calling out to me. 

I felt more alive, freer, at home then I was in the forest, others looked at the forest as something to fear, none more so than Wells. He would stare up wide eyes, legs shaking with anticipation, but he never had the heart to rush into the forest to diving deep into the unknown. He hated to be out there alone and filled with fear. 

The thought made me want to roll my eyes. Who the hell was he to think that he was better than his? He nearly killed O and I swear that I saw this smugness in his eyes when he noticed how tense things were with me and Clarke.

I knew that he was going to use that or his way back into her life and that alone forced my lips to curl into a sneer as hate bubbled in my chest. The earth began to shake, replying to my rage as the wind began to rise, and fire danced along with my right hand that gripped tightly to my bow. Quickly and carefully I calmed myself. I did not need dazzling red flames to swallow my bow. Sighing heavily, I investigated the rustling leaves as dazzling golden lights bathed the blackened soil ground.

I could easily make out the five-toe prints but the soil was starting to fade away little by little. I could start to see human footprints. The trees' thick black bark was glowing with coiling glowing blue veins that began to bloom. 

The footprints of a human shoe begin to grow lighter and lighter until I notice a decrepit gray stone building. Thick twisted iron gates were ripped apart and resting on the ground. Skeletons thick and chard black from either fire of the initial blast of the radiation rest on the ground.

There was this strange constant buzzing that I knew had to belong to files, a sharp pungent scent slapped against my nose like a bullet hitting my skull. The pain started at bloom behind my right temple as I got close to the building, the scent of decaying corpses and the soft sloshing of blood began to fill my ears as I noticed that there was a man leaning against the crumpled gates.

Dropped down to one knee with his hands tracing the ashes streaked concrete floor. For a moment I thought the boy was an animal since I saw a red and blue bird that had to be twice his side with a long spindle neck and razor-sharp golden talons.

A long slender beak was limp, peaking at the boy's ears each time there was a strong gust of wind that slapped against its limp head. Glowing red eyes were dead no longer filled with wonder and joy but instead cold and lifeless. There was blood dripping from its chest and onto the smooth shoulder of a boy with ash-blond hair. I could see a dripping hunting blade resting on his hip and I knew that had to be Kal.

His head snapped back as the air rustled warm and chilled as I looked to the building. There was once a bright white banner that rested on the warped black gates that were now covered in soot and dirt. I knew that this had to be zoo, I could see overturn carts and dead children, clothing, and stuff animals resting on the ground. They were nothing more than bones that were slowly starting to break off and turn into dust.

“I saw some strange prints five toes a paw tracked it here to this zoo, how was training?” Kal spoke casually but I could see the tension that was filling his body as my long strides adjusted as my feet went from the smooth earth that had me counted to forest faded away. 

I felt almost awkward without the connection to the ground. I knew that this had to be man-made concrete. A road if what I remember from my class at the care centers. It made me think that I was standing in an open space and anyone or anything could sneak up on me. Kal’s searing amber eyes locked on me as he waited for me to speak.

I knew that there was no way that I could simply put it off that I have known Kal long enough to know that there is nothing that I could say that would change his mind from this line of questioning. So, I took a deep breath letting my shoulder dip as I noticed the dirt-laden tracks that were moving across the blacktop into the zoo. 

The wind shook gently reminding me that at the very least I was not going too far from nature. My mind flashed back to my overwhelming urge to murder I knew that the radiation was changing a lot more than my body but my mind and emotions as well.

I felt sharper I could think faster, and I knew the same could be said for the others, but my brain seemed to be more focused on conquering the land rather than anything else. Clarke’s mind seemed sharper when it came out healing and learning all that she could about medicine. While Octavia seemed to learn more ways to manipulate people with ease. Kal did not say a word but I could sense the way that his shoulders were beginning to tense as he leered at the tracks.

“No, but not for lack of skill, I'm a little worried about all of it and I could use your big brain to make heads or tails about it. Clarke seemed to be only able to use her powers when she is overwhelmed by sheer desperation and panic. While Wells struggles to summon his powers unless he is fueled by rage. But O and I….” 

My voice drew on as uncertainty rushed over me as I looked over at the gate walking over them as Kal rose from his spot. We both took smooth cautious steps as Kal adjusted his grip on the bride's neck. Feathers rustling in the wind. 

The sky was turning a deeper azure blue as the sun started to move lazily across the sky as the clouds started to thin out. We moved with short strides at an even pace as we walked past a massive iron bar cage. 

I could see shattered glass resting on the ground along with a waterlogged paper that had dust mites ripping through the paper as thin films of dust rested on the paper. The iron cage that looked like it might have been the home of the massive mutated bird at one point before it ripped a hole in the iron bars.

Bloody corpse of dead animals rested in the bird's cage as maggots ripped through the tender skin and flies buzzed around glassy dead eyes. The scent was revolting, and I had to fight the urge to grip my nose and flinch away from the smell like it was a living thing. 

“What about you and O?” Questioning and smooth his words echoed over the air like a disembodied voice dancing with the wind. 

Looking over to Kal I could see his sharp jawline clenched shut and panic started to eat away at the once calm liquid gold eyes that were locked on me. There was this dangerous glow to his eyes like he was thinking about something that was unpleasant and I am sure that it had something to do with the radiation that is flooding our blood.

My mouth went dry with anticipation and worry as I leered at the abandoned park where rusted bars were crumbling, falling to the ground with a booming sound. My heart thumped with panic for a moment as I watched the way that the wind began to rise as if picking up on my nervousness, but I did not let it show. I kept my voice and face blank as I patted Kal's arms gently, a small gesture to help calm him.

“Me and O, it's only been a day or two since we have gotten these powers from this radiation and she seemed to control us with ease. When she needs her powers, they rise to the occasion she controlled me with ease kept me from killing Wells. More than once I might add and then there is me. I started to worry that the more control we get on our power the closer to death we are getting. The day that I got my powers I tried to ignore it but the flames, the weather, they are adjusting to my moods. I got over-excited when I was talking to Clarke and the lighting slammed against the sky. Then yesterday when we went hunting and found the case. I could easily control the water it was like second nature to me if I keep my emotions in control it is easy. This morning not only could I control the water, I froze it, I walked on water and I controlled fire without even thinking about it and then there was when I went underwater.”

My voice cut off as I heard this distant growl, almost a rumble that sounded like thunder in my ears almost tricking me as I investigated the distance. I could see massive letters resting on the ground. I noticed that one of them was a G the other a large S. Standing in front of the open doors that I knew had to belong to the store. So now the sign read “ _IFT TORE_ ” a warm yet weak smile pulled at my lips as I started to make my way over to the wide-open gates. 

Awe and excitement filled my chest, but I knew that we were not done with this conversation when Kal spoke. His voice gruff and cold as he spoke in a commanding voice that had an inquisitive nature. 

“I told you if the radiation were going to kill you it would, but I wouldn't tell the others about the water just yet. You four might have unique genetic marker that allows you to survive the process as to your skill. Bell you are amazing, you throw yourself into every role that you are forced to take, and O takes after you in that way. You have always loved learning useless earth hunting tricks and you made me learn them too and now you are attuned to nature in ways that real hunters could only hope for. You worry too much trust me if you were going to die you would have.”

Kal’s voice was so sure and strong that I could not help the hope that began to bloom into my chest as I looked on to the long whispering halls that were resting before me. Most of the racks did not have any clothes on them; they were ripped to pieces, but I did notice the counter that had warped pieces of metal that rested on it. I knew that had to be what used to be cashiers.

I could not help the taunting smile pulled at Kal’s lips as he rushed behind the counter. He was rummaging for what I do not know. He dropped the colorful bird on the counter as he pulled his pack out and started to collect the metal and wished that he could find it behind the counter.

“What are you going to do for clothes sooner or later we would need new clothes, Tammy might be a seamstress but that doesn’t matter if she doesn’t have fabric to sew with.” Even as I spoke, I pulled my own packs dropped to one knee as I noticed a few forgotten pairs of shoes that had the words Washington zoo on it. A pushed the shoes into my bag before picking up a few scraps of forgotten scraps of cloth and some ripped up shoes.

“Hunting is how their skin will be cured by using raw hides and skins but they have to be preserved to stop them deteriorating that should be easy if you can figure out how to get better control of your water element to freeze their skin, I hear that back when the earth was still alive a lot of people used biocides but the chemicals are toxic and could kill us if we inhale too much of it. After that we cure them then we would have to create boxes so that we can soak in water for several hours to several days. This allows them to reabsorb any water they may have lost in the curing process or during transportation. We also must make sure that we remove the epidermis and hair, but I will not bore you with the details. I have the knowledge you have the powers and Tammy has the skills now we just need a few more dear and bigger animals their hair can be sue for blankets and their skin for leather but it would help if we have some form of cotton.”

Kal spoke in such a matter of fact voice that it forced me to think that we had this all settled but that ghosting roar turned into a deep murderous rumble as I looked to see a thick meaty beast. He had leathery-looking skin that was as black as night with a thin snake-like tail with shimmering emerald green eyes that looked to almost be glowing. 

He stood just a few feet outside of the store with thick four legs shimmering with obsidian black claws that were racking against the ground forcing a soft chirping sound to fill my ears. A sneer pulled at my lips as I called careful over my shoulder. 

“Kal we got company,” I spoke through gritted teeth making sure not to move too much or it might determine me a threat.

There was this darkness that encircled the animal as he stalked forward. I knew from the agile and feline form that this beast might have once been a panther. Slow and curious he stalked down the concrete. I shook my head heavily as I suddenly felt the string that was growing taunted as I sneered at the big beast and the arrow would be enough to get them down. I felt power blooming in my chest as I took a few careful steps slamming my right heel into the ground like my body sensed the right thing to do before my mind could catch up.

As I slammed my feet into the ground I could see everything that stood on the ground, it was like a sonar that exploded in my mind as I watched as an outline of the panther stalking over to me came rushing through. My heart exploded with energy and adrenaline as I could hear Kal vaulting over the counter as he flung his dagger with ease. I watched as the thick black grip rushed through the air, it slammed hard into his right eyes.

As the smooth gleaming white steel slammed into his eyes, a wailing scream filled my ears as shrills echoes filled my ears as I watched a bright black column with a spike that I knew was from the ground slamming into his throat.

My mind seemed thrilled and the world seemed to slow. I could see a sharpen point slamming into his throat. Blood erupted around the black spike as I watched the way that blood was spilling down his throat as he flayed around the spike.

Kal was at my side in a moment as we watched the bright green left eye as the light began to leave it. I could not help the sense of pity as I heard the silence filling the air as the haunted zoo rested around us. 

My heart was thundering in my chest as I felt alive. I looked down on my foot shocked to see that there were spider cracks and fissures started at my foot and moved through the ground until it met the massive spike that was sticking in the panther throat. 

“Well look at that” Kal spoke in a shocked voice as his amber eyes were shocked and filled with doubt as he looked almost amused to see my powers in action. 

Pity welled in my chest as I moved over to the smooth scaly skin. Running my finger along his skin I was shocked at the feeling. It was smooth and scaly like something that you would feel on a snake or lizard. Then there was the overwhelming heat, moving along my palm and up into my shoulder before making its way into my heart.

Shaking my head heavily I could not help the small twinge of guilt and regret. Was he hunting for his cubs? Uncertainty ate away at me as I shook away the feeling real and the heat and heart pouring power of the kill. 

Kal was at my side wiggling his long numb fingers along the smooth handle ripping it from his skull with relative ease. His skills were even better then I remember he launched that blade easily while my spike was heading for the massive beast.

“Well it looked like we have a source of leather, come on it's going to take us some time to get back to camp.” His voice boomed in my ears as I nodded my head, a bird and a panther would feed the camp for at least this night and into the morning. But my mind was directed to the strange sound, I slammed my right heel into the ground a second time watching as both the jagged spike fell and that sonar filled my mind and echoed over my eyes once more even from here I could sense that something was wrong in the camp. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is let me know what you think


	11. Home Is Where The Hurt Is

Clark POV

Wells and I were walking back to camp and the air was tense and still. It was hard to believe that he almost died now looking at his arms that were bare creamy white skin that was turning bright red from the sun and not from the heat that had ripped apart his skin only a few moments before. 

His skin was soft and supple in fact his skin was softer than it had been before his skin was dripping off the tender bones that were once scorched black from Bellamy's powers. Even now I could smell the acidic scent of burning flesh flooding my nose. When I closed my eyes I could feel the whipping heat of his flames. I could hear my own shrill screeches as my throat was raw with emotions.

It was strange. It was almost like Bellamy did not even have to try to work to his power; it seemed so effortless to him. While the rest of us were struggling to control them, I could barely heal Wells without exhausting my own body in the process. 

Octavia was much the same when she spoke earlier. She did not look like she was struggling at all. She did not look broken. She looked fine as she forced us to sit in the forest for 10 minutes. Now we were still and not saying anything listening to the rural sounds of the wind as I stared up at the sky.

The canopy green leaves stared back at me as the rigidness in the air seemed to grow thicker as the trees began to thin as I looked out to see the clearing was coming closer and closer to us and at that moment I could see the way that Graham was rushing about ordering people around I'm sure that Octavia was resting in the tent. She was terrified and shocked into silence when that ice spike first came rushing at her not even 10 minutes ago.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt but you can see that Bellamy is starting to grow more unhinged. We have to deal with him soon.” Well’s spoke in a taunting and cold voice.

I noticed that his eyes were searching the clearing like he was expecting Bellamy and Kal to come popping out of nowhere. Ready to put him out of his misery. An overwhelming sense of rage bubbled in my chest as I shoved Wells angrily.

My eyes were burning with rage as my shoulder began to shake with fury as it took all that I had not to punch him. My shoulders were shaking as my skin split against my knuckles as an inferno of white-hot fury began to spin sharply in my chest as I sneered at Wells.

A rising sense of power ran over me as I looked at him. He had the audacity to say that Bellamy was the problem!!! Wells is the one that kills everything that he touched.

“He isn't the problem Wells you are!!!” I jabbed my left index finger at his chest so hard and firm that I felt the rock hard bone underneath his ripped chest muscle.

His eyes were wide with distrust as glimmering gray eyes were shining with confusion as he backed up away from my fury but if he thought that he was going to get out of this fight after he was the one that started it.

“Clark….listen….” His voice was cut off as he started to think of the right words. 

I could see the wheels that were turning behind his stare as he backed up but his back slammed against a thick brown trunk. My boiling outrage began to swell like a wave as power flushed against my skin.

My skin was burning as every muscle in my body was vibrating with destructive energy. I leaned into my anger as I followed him. Slamming my fingers against his chest once more as my muscle began to tense and rage echoed deep in my mind.

“You got me sent here, you force me to follow you into the forest, you are the reason that we even swallow that damn water. That was you!!! If not for Bellamy then you would have starved to death. You should be thanking him but instead, you taunt him and attack him. He attacked you because you nearly killed Octavia. Don’t forget that when our powers first emerged you were trying to kill him not once but twice. You are no saint!!”

I slammed my open palm into the center of his chest, power bloomed deep in my heart warmth spreading throughout my chest as tendrils of heat and waves of power came crashing over me. 

I could see the pain blooming in his eyes as he spoke in a broken voice, his hands held up in his defense.

“I got sent down here to protect you Clark please. I never meant to get your father and mother floated. I was just trying to help you. I could see the pain that was in your eyes. You were killing yourself to keep their secret. I just wanted to see you happy, to see you safe. I thought that my father would see that this was all Rhodes was doing.”

Even as he spoke I could see the way that he was trying to fight through his tears, his voice was raw with emotion as I continued to slap my hands against his chest. My skin began to tingle as I slammed my hands once more into his chest.

A damn was swelling behind my heart and when it exploded power and a tingling sensation rushed over my fingertips. When I healed people my hand glowed white and now they were glowing black. 

The moment that they hit Wells' skin he screamed out in pain crumpling to the ground as beads of sweat dripped down his face. His skin looked a shade lighter and I knew that if I hit him again he would feel a second short burst of pain.

My mind was racing if I hit him again with the feeling of the sick rash that came with hurting Wells. When I am filled with joy or desperation to heal then my hands glow white and I can heal him. But I am filled with rage and pain. 

Do I hurt instead of healing? Impugn and confusion was whirling around in my brain as I took in a deep breath to steady my heart and my mind to think this through. I noticed Wells.

Collapsed down to one knee gasping for air as his left hand held him up as his right hand clutched painfully to his chest. Thick beads of sweat rippled down the right side of his face as I noticed that there was blood pooling for his left eyes. 

My heart leaped into my throat the moment that I saw it. I was angry with him but I didn’t want him to die. Panic overwhelmed me as self-hatred began to bubble in my chest as I looked down at my hands.

I dropped to my knees looking at my black glowing hands. Regret toiled over until guilt-ridden venomous tears filled my eyes. Wells wheezed as his raspy thick voice began to echo in my ears. I noticed that there were rips in his skin that I knew had to form my hands gripping tightly to his body with my glowing black hands.

“What is happening….” Wells' left hand gave out as he dropped to the ground. 

Writhing in agony I dropped down to his side he flinched away from me but my agony and grief for what I had done took over my rage as I watched my hands turn from their starlight black to their smooth glimmering white. 

I played my hand gently on his chest as panic helped me as I cleared away the black. Blurring my vision as I struggled to see through my panic tears. When I forced pain on him I felt strong and sure but when I started to heal him I was growing weak but not like the first two times.

“I'm so sorry Wells I don’t know what happened!” I cried out in panic as I looked down at Wells, there was a weak smile on his face as he looked at me but I could see the creeping panic in his eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at something that was at my back. 

At first, I had no clue what he was looking at but as I snapped my head back I noticed a bright red head boy with freckles moving their way across the bridge of his nose. His broad chest and long nimble fingers were clenched in a tight fist-like grip as he looked on with doubt.

But there was another feeling that I noticed in his eyes a look of hunger as he watched the pain dissipate from Wells' face. Wave upon waves of pain that he felt, the thick jaded gashes that were resting in his arms, were gone. His skin went from being a ghostly white with clamminess to warm and an almost tan like color. There was a warmth to his eyes as the life began to echo back on his face, his cheek turned rosy and for a moment he was glad to be alive.

But not a moment later Graham was yelling for all to hear him, “What the hell are you guys? Some kind of freak” 

There was a derided smile on his face like he knew what we are and he wanted it for himself. Terror flashed over my mind and the first thing that I thought was that there was nothing that I wanted more than to have Bellamy at my side right now.

No one, not even his sister, had a better grasp on their powers than him right now and even without his powers, he had a bow and arrow and Kalos at his back. I knew that he could protect me as no one else could and now he was off somewhere thinking that I regretted kissing him. 

That I thought he was a monster when never not even for a moment did I think that. Now looking at Graham this dangerous sneer on his face as his goons were closing in around us. I knew that he had figured that there was something off about us since we landed.

After first I wasn’t too sure but now I knew he had to have seen us that night when that pain took us there was no way that no one came out and didn’t hear our screams of agony. Then the next morning when I opened my eyes and started to walk around the clearing there was Graham staring at us with cunning and narrow eyes.

Now I thought that if he had seen Wells and Bellamy fighting with their newly gained powers. If they had seen the way that Octavia controlled the boys or the way that I healed Bellamy. Then surely he would have said something.

Though now it makes sense he was playing the long game to figure out how we do what we do and stoke the camp into fear, forcing them to follow him to protect them from our mutant powers. Shutters rushed down my body as I noticed off in the distance, Octavia. 

There were tears streaming in her eyes as a boy was yanking roughly on her thick glossy black hair. Wide ocean blue eyes were bubbling and filled with terror; she cried out for them to stop but her powers did not seem to be working.

Then it hit me her powers rely on her being in control. Whenever she controlled the boys and me she was calm and collected there was not a single ounce of fear in her voice. But now she was quaking as one of the boys put a knife to her throat and whispered venomous taunts into her ears and I watched her body go limp. 

There was this look of utter terror in her eyes that told me that there was so much more going on then any of us thought. Graham had a knife pointed to my throat and four men incircle Wells holding down his exhausted form.

Wells' eyes were half-lidded as he was fighting the urge to sleep and I would be lying if I said that I didn’t feel a bit weak myself after first hurting him and then healing him. 

My heart thundered in my chest as Graham stalked over to me in long cautious strides as he spoke in a commanding voice as his spear pointed into the tip of my throat. “Come with me Clarke”

His rigid form and murderous voice told me that I didn’t have much of a choice that I was better off listening to him or I would be the one that ended up dead. Though as I started to rise from the ground my legs shook and struggled to hold me up all I could think is that I wondered if I could heal myself. 

Is it automatic or do I have to think about the like I did with Wells and Bellamy? A warmth of confusion spread through my chest as I struggled to keep my breath even.

Wells was grunting trying to fight them off as Graham gave him a glaze overexpression one that said I'm not impressed and you will tell me where you got your powers from or you will die.

He had to know that we got them on this planet if not how else would we have gotten them. If we had them on the ship then we would have never been confined in the first place.

“Be careful with the mini chancellor. He can make things float with his mind. I have seen it, he almost killed Bellamy with a flying knife. Be careful of Octavia too, do not let her speak. I watched her control both Wells and Bellamy stopped the moment. She said only a few words. We have to be careful with them but Bellamy is by far the most dangerous. I watched him control fire and air like it was nothing, we will have to have a tight grip on his sister if we hope to keep him in control.” Graham spoke in a knowing tone.

My blood chilled in my veins as I looked over to Wells his lips were pursed into A shape while an expression of doubt and fear began to filter onto his face as his own body began to tighten with fear.

I knew that anger was his powers guiding emotion that was clear; it was only when he was angry that the most stunning things happened. But it was Graham's words that told me that my suspicions were right. I was indeed correct. He had been there the whole time.

But what was the point of this now I looked at the bright blue sky as the slow-moving clouds cracked against the sky as the heat began to build and stifle me as sweat dripped down my back as I resisted the urge to groan?

I could see the massive tent that I knew held the sick and injured from the crash. Among the people staring at me with wide doubtful eyes and glasses filled with hate were two girls. Tasmian a young girl who followed around a cruel hard girl by the name of Lila her smooth golden curls framed her face well.

Her skin went from being a soft porcelain white to being a bright pink on the second day to now starting to turn an old brown-like color. Her plump pink lips were curled in disgust as she stared at me with a knowing stare, one that screamed we know better than you.

Then there was Pyria, a sweet girl with deep brown skin with wide obsidian eyes that had once looked at everything earth had to offer with bright eyes filled with joy. But now they were narrowed as her pin sight hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Her well-toned arms stared back at me as she leaned into the warmth of the tent as I was forced into the tent only to find Thalia. She was far more lucid; she got her second dose of antibiotics and pain meds today and she was already starting to look better.

The color was coming back to her cheeks as her thick black hair clipped short was not drenched in sweat. But it would take a lot more than that to make her better and allow her to walk around Earth for the first time.

Her eyes began to wide and electric blue eyes locked on me as if to say what was going on. Her jaw was clenched shut when she noticed Graham at my back, the sharp point of his spear ripping into my back. I fought off a grimace of pain from the constant pressure of the spear.

I tried to put on my best smile that said I got this but instead I am sure that there was this grimace on my face screaming with pain and fear. My heart boomed in my ears. I knew that if Wells got angry then he would and could kill Graham but not before he killed me.

Even now I knew that Graham could sense the growing rage of Wells as he spoke in a cunning and resolute voice, one that said there is no way that I would ever regret my actions.

“Easy there Wells if you try anything I will put this spear through her back. Heal her freak” His tone pointed and cruel as Thalia gave me doe-eyed stare. Her lips quivered like she was struggling to speak. I am sure that she had to be exhausted.

Hunger began to gnaw at my own stomach. I'm sure that healing Wells twice took up a lot of my body's energy but I had no choice. The blunt shaft of the spear slammed into my back forcing me to stumble forward. I could hear the distant cries of Octavia as she wailed out in panic. 

Crying for her brother as I could hear a wet gasp that sounded like she had been hit in the stomach and now couldn't breathe. Hate bloomed in my chest one minute we were all stuck on a strange world learning things together but now it was them against us.

Taking in a deep breath I knelt in front of Thalia as I ran my fingers along the smooth pale skin that still had slightly inflamed veins. There was this coldness to her skin which told me that the fever was going down. 

“What is going on….” Thalia flinched away from my touch as a grimace of pain washed over her. 

How the hell could I tell her that I drank radiation rich water and it altered my genes and not for the better? I ran my finger along her skin as I looked over my shoulder to see Graham leaning over me. His grip tight against the thick shaft as he slammed the but of the spear into the small of my back.

Arching tenders for pain flashed against my limbs as I resisted the urge to snap back and snarl at him not sure of how he would take that. But I knew that if I got too angry then I might hurt Thalia rather than help her.

“Clarke?” Wide blue eyes greeted me as Thalia bright dimples were gone and instead her heart-shaped face greeted me as a warm smile pulled at her lips as I spoke in a gentle voice to put her at ease.

“It's fine we got this, I'll tell you about it later” I sighed heavily doing my best not to let my pounding heart and terror show as I closed my eyes. Letting my mind clear as only one thought rushed through my mind to heal my friend. 

I choked down my fear and the bile that was bubbling in my throat to say some not so nice words about the boy behind me and instead felt a warmth that began in my chest pulling me like a chord as I felt the heat spread from my arms and my hands.

There were soft whispers of awe as I slowly opened my eyes to see a white glow encasing my hands as I watched the thick ugly gash that went from Thalia's lower boobs down to her waist began to knit together. Her skin started to have this warm glow to it as I watched the way that the thick ugly red lines were gone. 

Her skin shimmers in the light as I looked up to see Thalia's eyes wide with doubt and joy filling her eyes as she pulled me into a tight hug. All the pain that had once been lacing her sweaty brows was gone as she looked ready to take on the world.

I could not help the joy that bubbled in my chest. I felt light like the grief that I had been feeling about Thalia's injury was gone. What would have been a month-long injury on earth turned out to only be three days? I squealed and screeched with Thalia for once, forgetting that there was an angry boy wielding a weapon at my back. 

We were lost in the moment. Forgetting the pressure that plagued the air or the murderous and fear-filled glares of the kids of the camp. Though that moment did not last long.

Graham ripped me from the grasp of Thalia forcing Thalia to stand as well as he forced us both out of the tent where Octavia lay bleeding on the ground, riving in agony as she clutched her stomach. 

Fear filled eyes wide as she looked at Wells who was forced to his knees, his hands bound at his back with strings from the ship, Graham thrust Thalia into the center of the meadow as he spoke in a loud billowing voice.

“Look not even a minute ago she was bedridden and now she was healed and good as news, these so-called humans came down to earth like us but they got powers and kept that knowledge for themselves. Bellamy, Octavia, Wells, and Clarke all have powers I say that we deserved them too”

Boys and girls alike either roared with anger or backed away in terror. Graham's venomous emerald eyes were locked on me when he spoke he did so with powering filling his eyes, as he demanded answers. 

“Tell me where you got your powers'' Graham's roared with the camp echoing his words. 

I didn’t know what to say but one thing's for sure if we told them then we wouldn't be the only one that had powers and there was no way of knowing how this water would react with other people. I did know one thing for sure we would not let him get out that water.


	12. The Fifth Dropship

Chancellor Jaha POV

The glimmering of the ship walls stared back at me as my heart thundered in my chest and my mind raced with all the things that could go wrong. The loud banging of hammers began to fill my ears as I looked to the ship that rested in front of me. There was a part of me that felt almost relieved that there would be another ship that would Harrell the next generations of humanity back to the ground then I was hit with a very critical piece of information, one that just wouldn't escape my grasp.

When Luke First Told Him About the Ship

Thick sweat damped curls lay flat against his face as dangerous green eyes were searching the face of the councilors. Rhodes' face was turned into a look of bemusement and hatred for the young boy that stood before him. I knew that Rhodes looked down on the people from the poor stations. I would be lying if I said that I did not do the same thing. 

But I never let my contempt show and I would never let my contempt hinder me from connecting with a passenger that had genuine cancer or problem. Luke's chest was heaving painfully as he clutched his loose-fitting uniform that couldn't hide the former man's training even after being a guard for a year. 

I knew that there was no way that one year could wipe away years of never having enough food. The thought forced pity in my heart. There was a part of me that wanted to scream not to worry about it so that we would do better once we got to land. 

Then there was the other part, the more rational one, the same part of me that screamed I could never be with Aurora that I could never raise my son. That part of me knew that the people of Walden and Arcadia that were not essential would never make it to the ground.

That thought alone forced my heart to leap in my throat as his shoulder shook with panic; do not tell me that he found out about our plan. If that were true then it would be a lot more difficult for us to keep the ship under control as we got prepared for the next part of our plans. But when he finally caught his breath it was not desperation that I saw clinging to his stare but hope to echo in his voice.

“Vice-Chancellor, Chancellor, I had found a fifth drop ship, sir, it's broken down and needs a good month's work to get it into flying shape but it can be the fifth ship in the armada we can all return to the ground together.”

It wasn’t the way that his eyes sparkled with hope, it wasn’t the way that his chest shuddered with uncertainty or even the way that his muscles tense when he spoke. It was his words themselves that told me that he indeed knew the truth about our plans.

There was no need to say the words we could all return to the ground together unless he knew that not all the stations could in fact make it to the ground. My mind raced as my first thought was to make sure that he never said the words aloud.

But then there was this calm that ran over me for more than a few reasons. The first being that he knew the truth and still said nothing, the other reason began that now we might be able to get more people on the ships.

Rhodes on the other hand had this smug and oily smile pulling across his lips as he grinned gently at me, the chief resources Drake who had this grim look on his face and deep black eyes that matched his soul and presently he was smug and arrogant.

He much likes the others did nothing to hide his contempt of me as he spoke in a cold voice, one that forces my blood to run dry and my heart to still with terror for the other stations.

“As it stands we won't have enough food stores and weapons when we get on the ground simply just for the Phoenicians. That ship could be used as a storage pod that way we can survive our first year on earth as we set up a camp. The 100 the ones that were still alive are thriving, the one that had died has no bearing on our state. It could have been because of a lack of food by now they have to run out. We need that ship for food. The hungry masses on the other ships be damned.”

The way that he spoke so clavier and cruel like the lives of the others didn't matter to him and the others jumped on the bandwagon. Sinclair the chef engineer stared back at me. There was a pained expression on his face as he is one of the few men that were on the council that wasn't from Phoenix though he was no replacement for Hales. Taking in a heavy breath I looked over to Luke there was this disgusted sneer on his face, one that screamed you the worst of humanity.

We bear it so that they do not have to. I knew that much but that did not stop the guilt that ate away at me driving me mad with guilt. We needed to best but they needed to live as well. Indecision ate away at me as I looked to luke. 

Jaded green eyes filled with fury locked on me. Regret bloomed in my chest as I spoke in cautious voices. "We will put it to a vote." Even as I said the words I knew the outcome and it did nothing to ease my guilt-ridden voice.

Luke's eyes were locked on me and I am sure that he knew that this wasn't how I wanted any of this to happen. If Bellamy hadn't gotten me shot to get on that ship. He would be one of the many children left here to die. That thought alone kept me second-guessing this decision. When I spoke in a hesitant voice that I had hoped would be neutral but came out pinched and broken.

"All in favor of making this a cargo pod" My voices pinched and blank echoed in the air as I watched 7 hands shot up. I knew that there was now no way that I could openly oppose them. Once it is put to a vote I can't simply override it not when it is in the best interest of my people. Maybe not all my people but a good majority. How could I deny that? 

But all I could do is think about Bellamy. He did anything to protect his sister no matter what it would cost him. How can I go to earth and look him in the eyes and know that I did not do my best to save the people in this colony?

Did we even deserve to be the last of humanity any more? Hard decisions must be made and this is one of those decisions. I could save more of our people but have no food in a matter of days or I could abandon them and we coil eat like kings while we wait for our first round of crops to be planted. 

Indecisions ate away at me as I spoke in a cool voice that didn't let them see the doubt and emotion that were now plaguing my mind. I had broken more than a few rules and if I did not do something now to support the people that voted me into this office than I am no better than Rhodes.

“Is it possible to put people on that ship as well as Cargo? Cargo doesn't need seats, we can strap the boxes down to the ground and the available seats can be given to the members from Walden and Arcadia.” 

Luke looked almost revealed as he gave me a gentle look, one that screamed thank you even though a few moments ago he was sneering at me in utter disgust and hate.

Tension echoed in the air as I looked over to Rhodes his shoulders were stiff and that oily smile never left his lips even as he saw that his plans were falling apart. I knew that he didn't think that the people of Arcadia and Walden even deserve to be on earth. 

His father taught him that it was his duty to be the one to bring us back to the ground and now when he was so close he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting to the ground.

Chief resource officer Drake spoke in a calculating tone, one that said I know that you are wrong and I can't wait to prove it. 

“Sir as you know the 100 are dying and the ones that are still alive look like they are starving. A lot of them haven't eaten in a day or two that means that rations that we gave them weren't enough to do you want your first week on earth to be starvation and death” Raspy and slow his voice spilled from his lips as he glared at Luke like he was the filth under the bottom of his shoes.

The chief mechanic jumped up from his spot and panic-filled in his stare. I knew that his friend's son Kalos was on that ship and he was one of the first people to take their bands off. 

“They aren't dead, they are taking off their wrist bands. They were thrown in cages by us. Do you really think that they want to help you keep them in those cages?” I knew that his words were sound but there was a part of me that was relieved that Wells still had his bands on that meant that at the very least I knew for certain that he was alive.

Fear bubbled in me as I looked over to Luke his eyes were hard once more but his face was blank and there wasn't even a small detail that told me what he was feeling. Though I knew that he had to be shocked to hear that the titles were starting to go dark.

In the past couple of days, we made sure that no one knew what was going on. I knew that the parents of the 100 were searching for information and all of them were standing outside the door. Demanding information about their children was forced to the ground without their permission or knowledge the chance that they will be on the first drop ship was slim to none.

Rhodes did not seem to care what anyone said, the soft beeps of the people that did have their bracelets on. I'm sure that Wells was leading using his skills and hopefully, he would be able to make a real lasting camp there that they were all still alive. 

Looking at Rhodes there was this oily smile on his face as his thick brows furrowed and his cunning green stare was locked on me only to give Luke a disgusted sneer as he spoke.

“Sir the vote has been conducted. We should move onto a more important thing: selecting the energy that will be used on the pod. More experience and an older engineer than you Luke.” I knew what he was pushing out the only person that could poison the other workers against us. 

I knew that Luke only brought this to our attention because he hopes it would save his people but instead they are still damned as before and as he walked out of the room his mask broken and just for a moment I could see the fury bubbling in his stare he wasn't going to drop this not by a long shot.

Current time

The deck was alive with people. I could see them pulling the seats out of the ship in the hopes of getting more available space for crates and supposed that I knew they would be littering the deck sooner or later. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I thought about returning to earth in a month. 

But there was an agreed part of me that felt thrilled for being able to go to the ground while the other had to rest on this dying ship. Looking at the men working I noticed Luke and Glass were standing off to the side watching the workers from the shadows.

I could see the determination in their eyes as well as the hate that bubbles in their stares. I knew that they were up to something and I could not say that I would hate them for it. I took in a heavy breath as I started to make long strides over to them when I spoke I did so with a booming voice. 

“Put the seats back to make sure that they can hold the maximum number of people and make sure that there is also enough room to fit the cargo as well!!!” Even as I spoke I could see the startled look on their face as I looked over to the main engineer Sinclair.

His eyes were locked on me as his nose began to scrunch up like there was something smelly and he didn’t like it at all. But he nodded his head firmly and started to get to work. There was a pride filling their stare that filled his deep brown eyes.

Luke's chest was filled with relief and at that moment I knew that they were doing something that would have cost them their lives. These kids have more heart than they have brains. I knew that they were the ones that would inherit the earth even if they had no skills that would help them survive the earth. I knew that I would have to deal with them before they do something foolish.


	13. This Is What We Are Doing

Glass POV

When his voice echoed off of the air I thought that I was hallucinating that all of this was just one twisted dream that I would wake up feeling hopeless from. But cunning sparkling gray eyes were filled with resolve as the long strides of the chancellor made his way over to me and Luke. 

The way that he walked with his head held high and determination filling his stare. I knew that he wasn’t going to allow this to happen but the council wasn’t going to give up either.

I'm sure that he knew it too or else he wouldn't be making his way over here he would have gone to the council room to pout his foot down. Instead, his brows began to furrow as thick frown lines began to form in his head and his jaw clenched and closed like he was thinking about something that was unpleasant.

I knew that Luke must have seen the tension that was racking his limbs as I noticed a vein that had been pulsing in his neck. I felt my grip tightener around the interlace fingers that were smooth were now callous from all of his hard work.

“I'm sure that both of you know that this is no real fix. If something isn't done to change the council mind they will impeach me and force those workers to forsake the orders that I gave so what is your plan?”

Thick with emotion and questioning words of the chancellor, a man that I knew to be a stickler for the rule that locked away his own son was now showing a side of him that I didn't know. One that screamed if we didn’t do something and soon we were going to be the ones that were second-guessing ourselves. Looking at Luke I could see the apprehension in his eyes as he nodded his head not sure of how much he should share.

But we both knew that nothing would change if we didn’t start to be honest with each other and at the moment the Chancellor was the only ally that we had in the fight against the council they would never see the people. I gave Luke a firm nod and with pinched features and a whisper voice, his words echoed deep in my eardrums.

“Well, sir there is no way that the people of Walden and Arcadia would go to the slaughter if they knew that there was a way that they could save themselves then they would take it. The truth is our weapon if we make it known that the council is willing to give up the lives of the Arcadians and Waldenites who work the solar fields and make sure that we are all breathing by fixing the o2 scrubbers. Then they would revolt, they would strike, they would do whatever it took to survive. The Phoxicans don't take this the wrong way. You have never known true suffering, starvation, degradation, and filth. The moment that your people are faced with that they would break. Creating a revolt fighting back is the only way to do this. We record a message and air it the council will have no choice but to rethink their choices.”

Luke's eyes sparked with celebration as his eyes flashed with power and resolution. I knew that there was no change in his mind, not that I would want to change his mind. This wasn’t right and I knew that I was putting my mother in danger by doing this but her life doesn’t mean any more than the people on the poor stations. 

We all knew that the conditions of Walden and Arcadia were terrible and that there were times that they saw their own lives as a prison rather than a joy. It wasn’t fair and I wasn’t going to sit by not any longer, not after all that I have been through. I know better than this I know that on earth we are going to have to do better than this.

“Very well but you must know that the moment that they find out that you two had a hand in his, they will kill you. They won't pardon you twice, they can't kill me they wouldn't dare it not with going down to earth is coming so close. A few more weeks and we will be down breathing air but you won't be if the renovation and plan don’t go as planned. They can't know that you had any hand in it. Record me giving the message. I will upload it into the mainframe.”

Firm and resolute Jaha spoke with a startling conviction that forced shivers down my spine and resolved to bloom in my own heart. Spreading like wildfire ripping at me and forcing my mind to come alive with purpose. 

“Sir, what caused this change?” Luke's brows furrow in doubt and confusion like he was trying to figure out what he was getting out of this. I would be lying if I didn’t think that he was planning this just to get us floated.

Jaha gave us both a sad melancholy smile as a guilt-ridden expression fell on his face as a dark distant look formed in his eyes. I knew that whatever he was thinking about wasn’t something that was pleasant or what he wanted to talk about. But when he spoke he did so in a blank monotone voice before spinning sharply on his heels as we had never spoken at all.

“I'm doing this for my sons,” Jaha spoke in such a matter of fact voice that I didn’t think that I should question him. 

But he said sons as in more than once, it might have just been a slip of the tongue in his own grief. But that doesn’t seem like a slip up that he would make not when having more than one child could get him killed. 

In our greatest time of need we should be coming together instead we were running about like children in a sandbox. I hope that they are having better luck on Earth.


	14. Where Is It?

The tension to the air was stilling, the pain that came bursting up my wrist and burrowing deep in my bones ache, but it brought me to a sharpening point of focus. The sky was turning a deep blue color as the sun started to move across on the horizon. 

I knew sooner or later that Bellamy and Kal would come back from the forest with their daily hunt in their hands and shocked looks on their face. Even now I still was not sure what was going on. How could this happen to us of all people?

Clarke was fighting against the grasp of Graham, his burning red hair was glimmering in the light, it almost looked like dancing fire on his scalp. His venomous green eyes were cold and murderous as he leered at a girl fighting in his grasp. Clarke's skin was pale and clammy but that had nothing to do with using her powers so many times and more to do with the fact that she was fighting against Graham and getting nowhere.

All the while the others were staring on with mixed looks of fear and hatred but not for Graham but for us. Some were envious and outraged that we did our powers from them, but we did not know why we should tell them. This only proves that we should have told them to begin with. 

Felix, a kind and strong boy, was staring at us, flinching away at the sight of cruelty but he did not do anything or speak up. Not while Graham had the younger kids whipped up in a frenzy. While the older kids had thought of being heroes of ruling over the earth with their new powers.

Many were watching Octavia as boys were ripping at her clothes okay with just taunting her for now, but I knew that once their blood was up, they would do anything to anyone and that terrifies me. Bellamy lost it when she almost got hurt. But if she were brutalized and rape, I could only imagine what earth would look like when hurricane Bellamy hit them.

Clarke must have had the same thought as she fought against the grasp of Graham, thick haggard nails digging in her skin. I wished that she would get angry. So angry that her hands turned black and crippled him as it did me, but I do not think that she had any power left. 

She helped me twice and nearly killed me once, coupled with a long hike back to camp, and the fact that she had just saved Thalia from certain death there was no way that she could fight back. Even now I could see the power-draining her body as it took all she had to keep on her feet let alone keep her eyes open long enough to fight off Graham and his mob.

Thalia was snarling in rage as she fought against the firm hold of Asher, one of Graham's closest friends; his grip was so tight and firm that I thought he was going to crush the bones that were hiding beneath her skin. His own skin a deep brown from the sun unlike some of the others he did not turn red he went straight to a golden brown. His thick black hair clipped short and oily from days of not washing it.

He, like some of the older kids, could only think about the powers they would get when they got the information out of Clarke. But I knew that she would never tell them a damn thing she hated Graham and would not give him more power. 

But for her, I knew that it was more than that, the radiation that gave us these powers could kill the others. Hell, there is no way of knowing that it would kill us as well. My heart thundered in my chest as I looked to the bright azure sky that had once been filled me with promise and joy but was now cold and cruel. 

“For days you have been hiding this!!! Do not think that I did not see you heal a cut from Bellamy’s cheek, or the power of Octavia's voice when she all but stopped both you and Bellamy in your tracks. You were flying and floating shit with your mind, we have been struggling to live on this planet and it has only been 3 or 4 days. Your powers could be our powers. We could survive and thrive down here just like what you but instead you stand here acting superior and keeping the secret for yourself. Tell us how you got your powers and we will let you go.”

Graham's voice was strong and bellowing and I noticed Lila and Tasmin standing behind him both nodding their heads and they looked giddy ready to get their own powers. I am sure that they were envious of Octavia's ability that she could control men to bring them to their knees with simple a few words. I know that anyone would want that power, but would they get it or would they all die writhing in agony.

I sneered as my lips curled over my teeth. I would not tell them where they could find the water, but they had to know that it was more likely to kill them then save them. Desperation echoed deep in my chest even though I was forced to my knees with my hands bound. Even though Octavia cried out for them to stop. Even though there was a chance that we all might die because Graham is a power-hungry fuck. That did not mean that the other should die! That did not mean that Clarke the girl that I came to earth for should have to die.

“Stop this we got our powers by accident inhaling radiation-soaked water, these powers could very well kill us. Our bodies muted from exposure if you drink it there is no way that we can know what will happen to you. You might just die, but I can tell you that these new powers of ours, we have no control over them. No to mention that if you get them first you must go through blinding pain alike anything that you have here. It's not worth it!!!” I knew that my voice was pulsing with rage as I looked to Graham. But all I got was this villainous grin. 

His tall frame was rigid as he sneered at Clarke who refused to cry but I could see her lips parted as she gasped for breath. He threw her down the ground with ease putting his large leather calf boot foot to her windpipe. Applying even the slightest bit of pressure I watched as Clarke's eyes began to bug out of her skull as she claws at the gleaming rubber and leather boots.

Wet gasps echoed in the air along with the soft crunching of bone under his foot, a cruel smile pulled at his thin lips as his freckled splashes across his chicken bones. I hope at the very least thought that someone would help her. 

Antonio the sweet kind boy from Arcadia was staring on with terror. I could see it in his eyes that he was desperate to sit on something to beg for help. But the fear and terror were what kept him in place, Eric a lean and tallboy fought to the front of the pack.

His voice thick with fear as panicked tears began to well in his eyes he liked Clarke and he is a great helped around the camp his curly sandy brown hair was light in the light as he spoke in a rushed voice in the hopes that his words would speak some sense to the boy that was on the verge of killing the girl that I love.

“Please just tell him where it is so they will stop!!! Graham you're going to kill her!!” Panic and worry echoed in his voice as panicked hazel eyes were located on me and Clarke. The panic in his voice unlocked something hidden deep in my chest. 

White-hot fury fueled me like a never-ending inferno. My mind raced as I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, the same feeling I got each time my powers acted up. But I had to force the feeling back down. I knew that if I took Graham out the others would kill Octavia. They all saw her as a monster before they found out that she could control them with a simple word.

But the moment that Eric spoke to some of the other kids, brace and fierce, they were begging us to tell them the truth and to tell Graham to get off Clarke. For a while, I thought that it was never going to end that we would be the ones that needed to be dead. But after a long while, Graham pulled his foot from Clark’s throat. Doubling over curling tightly into a little ball I could see her hand rubbing her throat. Thalia had fought to get to her, but Asher was not going to let go not nowhere.

The sun was slow-moving and struggling against the clouds that were now gone there was just this stilling air as we were all tired. Emotionally drained and tired but it was not going to stop, not until Graham got what he wanted. Clarke was still rubbing her throat mournfully. I could pick out the boot treads on her throat. But to her shock and mine, I watched her body start to glow that same white-like color.

Slowly the rushing wet gaps escaping her lips came to an end and before I knew it, she was fine and there were eyes filled with doubt and shock locked on us. Whatever doubt that there might have been that we had powers was gone almost in an instant with that display. Now they were all staring at us with a hunger and a need for power almost like they were expecting that if they beat us up even more then they would have the power of their own.

The sun moved slowly against the horizon and finally, things were reaching a fever pitch, Graham who had grown annoyed and outraged, he put a spear to Thalia's throat. A sharp-pointed wooden tip in the shape of a triangle stared back at me. I knew by his bloodlust look on his face that he was not thinking clearly and that filled me with both fear and panic. 

There was so much fear in her eyes that I knew that she could not get her rage up and needed to turn her healing powers to killing ones. When she had slammed her hands against my chest it felt like the very life that was in my body was escaping. My legs turned to jelly, and it felt like my blood was boiling bringing me from the inside out.

My mind was blank and rushing at the same time screaming in utter agony as I rested the urge to burst out into tears. The second time that she hit me, it was like there was a roaring wave of suffering running over me filling up my lungs and trying to drown me until there was nothing left but this sinking black hole. It had to be the worst feeling in the world way worse than having to see my father shot and dying before my eyes.

But then there was this wave of never-ending warmth and love that filled me and gave me a purpose that made my mind rush and my body come alive with power and joy. I could have floated off the ground and slammed into space if I wanted to. It was pure elation there was nothing better than that.

Even my power seemed to be more in control when I was being healed by Clarke. But now a sinking sense of dread and rage-filled my chest as I watched blood dribble from the tender neck of the young girl before me. Clarke's eyes welled with tears and seeing her in so much pain was more than I could bear but I wasn’t going to step in not when I knew the only way to stop the bloodshed was by telling them all that they wanted to know and more.

But Clark was breaking even if she did not show it even if she had defiance filled her eyes. I knew that she would not let Thalia die. Not after all she did and risked keeping her alive. I knew that she was the only other person that truly knew her and the reason that she was here on this doomed planet with the sudden gift to heal. 

I knew that she suffered more pain than anyone should have to burden alone and having Thalia here reminded her that she did not have to remember alone. Losing her would be like losing her whole reason to try down here.

“I'm only going to ask you one more time, where do we find this lake!!!” Graham roared with fury; his eyes bugged out of his skull as he hefted his spear.

His muscles were poised and ready to thrust the spear so deep into her neck that it would have decapitated her. There was no more taunting, no more poking the bear and seeing what happened. 

The air turned deadly and cold; an ominous rustling of wind began to whip at the camp. My first and only hope was to hold out until an enraged Bellamy could save me. But the wind seemed strange, it was rushing from the camp running into the forest. At that moment I knew that there was something wrong with Bellamy. 

Looking around the camp my first thought was to think that there were kids missing that they went after Bellamy and Kal but all I saw were the scared faces of 90 something kids that I landed with. 

Octavia sensed the same thing that I did, looking to the sky as she sent out a silent prayer to her brother as if that would make it possible for him to hear her. I knew that her voice had power but not this kind of power not this far away there is just no way.

We were going to die, or should I say that Thalia was going to die for us, and I knew that Kal was not going to like that. Even I notice the way that he flirts shamelessly with her even as she lay in that bed dying, he was there to cheer her up when Clarke could not be there.

My lips trembled as the words crawled into my throat as fear spiked in my chest. I knew that it was not right to let her die for our choice or our secret. I knew that in a moment I would be the one that killed all of us once more just like with the airlock. My lips parted as I took in a sharp gasp of breath and struggled to keep my panic down when I spoke in a rushed voice.

Only it was not one voice that came from my lips, but Clarke’s as venomous tears rolled down her face as she stumbled with rage. Her body might have turned black if not for the sheer exhaustion that swept across her face. 

“I'll take you there, but you have to let the others go.” Her pleading voice did not match the outraged voice though I am sure that was simply to pacify the maniac boy that has a weapon to her best friend's throat.

Graham on the other hand much like me knew that she was not anywhere near done. She might simply lose them further in the forest where they might have stumbled upon a certain lean boy with almost expert control of his powers to the point that it was unsettling. But Octavia seems to have control over her powers all the time except for now. It makes me think that maybe while my and Clarkes powers feed on emotions there has required them to be in control of them to manifest them only when needed.

Strength like that takes a lot more energy than falling into your baser instincts and that shows right now. Wide eyes and filled with terror were locked on Graham though he had that same smug grin as he pointed his spear tip at Octavia, she spoke in that same cunning voice that sent shivers dripping down my back.

“Just in case you feel like fucking with us, Octavia is going to stay here and keep the boys comfy.” Taunting and cruel I watched the evil glint in Graham's eyes. I knew that he was ruling this camp by fear and power alone, but this is more than sickening, it is monstrous.

Graham gave me a pointed stare and as a student, I was aware of the ground that was slamming into my knee caps, the dull shooting pain that was starting to turn into a sharp and which I'm sure is from how tight the cuffs were. I knew that if I looked at my skin that it would be red and raw and awkward as my shoulder started to ache from being so rigid and firm.

“Pick that up we are taking him and the girl with us, lead the way, Clarke. Asher you are staying behind to guard the others. Eric since you are so interested in being a part of the solution you are coming as well. You four are coming with us to make sure that the water we are drinking is really going to give us power.”

As they picked me up off the ground, I could not bring myself to care, watching them grinned eagerly at me as they looked ready to fight each other to be the first in line. Only Eric seemed to heed the words that I had spoken a few moments before. 

His shoulder shook with terror as I noticed that there was terror in his eyes as he drugged his feet into the ground but the strong firm hands of the young man forced his forehead as he was gripped tightly by the forearms forced to walk alongside Thalia.

It did not take long to get to the glowing forest. The bright blue moss had a way of taking my breath away as I looked to see the ground that was alive with a different color. A dazzling red moss rested only under the spots that Clarke and I stood. 

There was fear no longer in their eyes; she knew that the moment that they drink that they would die. At least that was our thinking but if this water proved to be safe to all that drank it then we would be outnumbered.

Eric had a fear-filled face; his gaze kept flickering on the young men that were standing behind him making sure that he could not escape from their reach. I knew that had nothing to do with the fact that they wanted to keep him safe. He was here to test the water and Thalia was here to make sure that Clarke was compliant, and Clarke was here to make sure that I was compliant.

Electric blue and deep hazel eyes were shaking, Graham had this smug and warm smile on his face as his brows began to skyrocket above his forehead. I knew that he was taking in the sight of the glowing red grass that was around our feet. It made me wonder if the forest was in fact affected by the radiation.

There was tension filling the air as the air grew still and the soft swaying leaves that had once been filling the forest were not gone. Everything felt so still as I looked over to Clarke. I shook my head heavily as if to tell her that this was not right, that no matter what they did not deserve this. But to my shock and horror Graham shoved Thalia roughly into the water, Clarke let out a strangled cry.

Terror filled her eyes as I watched Eric digging his feet deep into the glowing blue moss, forcing the dirt to explode upwards as there was fear in his eyes. I knew that he would be the next to be flung in the water, but we did not know. 

How did this happen? Would they drink the water and gain power? Or would they just die? Like with us the moon was at its apex when the burning white-hot pain began to flood my body.

Could the same be said with those that do not survive the radiation, confusion filled me as I struggled to fight against the electric wiring on my hands. Thalia was grasping at the air struggling to pull herself out of the water before she could breathe in the water. But it was too late she was choking and trying to spit up the water that was already sliding down her throat. Thick black curls were pressed tightly against her face as she wailed in panic.

“Please don’t do this!!!” Eric cried out in panic as I couldn’t watch them kill him as well, I slammed my right shoulder in the chest of a young man that was broad chest and ripped with muscles he looked more like a grown man than a child but he gripped tightly to me as the gangly boy next to him with dark black hair and amber eyes slammed his fist into my stomach as I doubled over in pain.

My mind went blank and my vision started to dance with black spots as I heard this thick splash that I knew had to be the water slapping against the surface as Eric was flung into the water. For a long moment he much like Thalia was crying struggling to get out his long legs was failing as he struggled, his long nimble fingers were wet digging at the ground as he struggled to grab the ground and pull himself up.

But Graham had other ideas: thick meaty pale hands were gripping fistfuls of his raven hair slamming him under the water before taking his hand back before the water could touch his hands. Clark's eyes were wide with doubt, but they said the same thing repeatedly, just keep your eyes on me. Thalia had her eyes locked on Clarke as her body began to calm. For a moment, the splashing stopped, and silence reigned.

After nothing happened for ten long minutes Graham nodded to his goons and they all jumped into the pool. This could be the beginning of the end of the peace that rested in our camp. 


	15. Exploding Eyeballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait

First, it was terror so fresh and all-consuming that I could not think straight. All I could do was look at Thalia and hope that she would be okay and that we would all be okay. Well most of us then white-hot rage bubble within me as I looked at Graham splashing about in the water his ginger hair lying flat against his face as bright green eyes were bursting with pride for what he had done. Then the final wave of hysteria hit us all.

Eric climbed out of the water like it was on fire he was looking at his hands as if he expected them to grow extra fingers or webbing. Then his arms that were slick with glowing blue water that looked to be absorbed into his skin. At first, his creamy skin was littered with droplets of water bright blue and dazzling in the light. But as time passed on, I watched the droplet on his skin literally be sucked in. It was the most startling sight that I had ever seen.

When I was finally in the water none of us had ever bothered to look at our skin so who knew if he was turning into a mutated freak like us or if he was going to die the same way Lily did. Though with the amount of radiation that filled the water he would die a lot faster and a lot worse

At least that was my thinking but as the water that soaks into his clothes began to get dry. I could hear whispers of doubt and awe from Wells. His eyes were locked not on the smooth skin that was seeming to grow with new power but Eric's feet.

For a moment I let myself hope as I looked down to the ground to see that much like us, the bluegrass underneath his feet began to slowly start to turn a red. I did not know if that meant the mutation was starting to take root or if it was something far more sinister and terrifying. But instead of growing frantic, I turned to Thalia, her electric blue eyes were filled with fear as I outstretched a hand.

“Come on let's get you out of there” I tried to keep my voice warm and loving even though there were still power-hungry teens crazed and manic splashing in a pool that could give them powers and who knows how that is going to end up. 

I shook off my panic though forcing my mind to clear as I refused to let another friend die in front of me. I have this power to heal surely, I could reverse whatever damage was done to her by the water.

The same thing happened to her as it did to Eric. The water began to soak into her skin as if it were never there in the first place and a small bloom of red began to take up its root underneath her feet. I knew that the red would start to bloom more viciously as time went on. Real Life almost seemed to blow off her as she flung her quaking arms around me like a blanket. I felt safe for the first time since I left Bellamy's side.

My heart thundered at the thought of him if he were to come back to the camp and find us gone and Octavia being raped by those thugs. What would he do? 

Would we hear it before we saw it? He controlled four elements and who knows what else he can do. There is no telling what he can do the minute that he sets his mind to it.

Though now I should be more worried about myself and Thalia made sure that I knew that we are not safe just yet. “So, this is a magical pond that is going to give the very people that tried to kill our power. It's crazy you are telling me that we are just going to live under the tyranny of Graham for the rest of our lives?”

Her voice a low venous whisper making sure that she could not be heard by the boys who were slowly climbing out of the pool. Each one of their bodies brimming the radiation but there was a stillness to the air that was not there before. 

Power and tension began to flood the sky and power boomed against the air as the winds began to shift. I looked up to the sky or saw that the slow warm golden light that streaked against the sky was gone. Replaced by thick black storm clouds and cracking blue lighting.

Bellamy? I did not need to see the source of the storm to know that it was him and that all hell had broken loose at the camp. Looking back to Graham, he didn’t seem to notice and if he did, I doubt that he cared. He was first to claw his way out of the pound, I knew that he could feel a current of power running through him. The four goons that stood behind him on the other hand looked like they were in pain.

Their features first start to get pinched, a grimace of pain washing across their face as beads of sweat drip down their neck and cheeks. But then that pain riddled expression turned to one of sheer terror as mangled cries of pain left their lips. Their skin looked like they were heating up as they dropped to their knees. My first instinct as a doctor was to help them to run to them and heal them.

But the other part of me that knew the only reason that they were here was that they were trying to kill me and my friends. That thought alone kept me standing still. Graham terrified at what he saw, snapped his head back, his shoulder rigid as his eyes popped from his skull. Wells and Eric moved over to my side and much like me, they were watching with wide doubtful eyes.

“What is going on?” A raspy thick voice filled my ears as I noticed the gangly boy, the one that had punched wells in the stomach, had blood rippling out of his eyes as he clutched his stomach coughing up thick globs of blood. I noticed that there were strange white things glimmering in the light. Bending down to rest over the smooth warm pool of blood I notice that the white things were in fact teeth.

Bloody gums stared back at me as lips were curled over pain riddled expressions and more cries of pain echoed in the air. But I simply took a step back even as Graham struggled to help his friend; we all stood still frozen with doubt and fear. I knew that there was this righteous fury bubbling in our eyes as we all thought the same thing. That it was what they deserved.

“But why does it work for us, not them?” Eric's question hit me, it made my mind race and my doubt rushed over my mind. Who said that it did work for us? We watched them choke on their blood and gasp for breath as their arms gave out and this wet pop started to fill my ears as I watched white puss slipping from their eyes. 

“Genes, you have genetic markers that allow for mutations while they don't, well at the very least that is what I think,” Kal spoke in a rustic voice his slow sexy drawl forced shivers down my spine. 

Snapping my head over my shoulders I noticed Kal, there was a frantic rage-filled expression on his face as I noticed the blood seeping from the smooth blade gripped in his left hand.

Graham looked like he was about to shit his pants the moment he saw Kal. I'm sure that a sense of hopeless started to fill him like the rest of us he was looking over Bellamy. But the moment that he didn’t find him he lunged at Kal. 

I could see the way that his muscles tensed as he gripped tightly to Kal trying to grapple him to the ground but if he thought that he was going to beat Kal in a fistfight then he was dead wrong.

Kal clenched his fist the skin around his knuckles turning a stark white color, his right hand slammed against the pale skin of Graham, with a sharp crack. Thalia watched with curious eyes her hands were clenched tightly as she leered at Graham. I could see the terror that was filling her stare like she was scared that Kal might really get hurt.

Kal on the other hand did not feel that same sense of terror, he slammed his left fist on the clef of Graham’s chin. He stumbled backward, his thick meaty hands gripping at the smooth faces of Kal’s blood-red shirt. Fear flooded my chest as I watched how close that Graham was teetering on the edge of the pool.

The glowing moss gave both boys an unearthly glow, while Graham was more winded, blood spilling from his snapped nose. His skin looked pale against the smooth crimson fluid that was gushing out of his nose. The thought that he was going to win terrified me but not as much as how close Kal was getting to the water.

If he got hurt, I knew that Bellamy would never forgive me. I knew that Bel saw him as a little brother, and he would do anything to protect him. Fear ate away at me as Kal ignored our terror as if we were never there, to begin with. I could see the way that he pushed all his weight to his right foot as his left leg arched upwards slamming into the chest of Graham. It had a real spartan look to it.

His face was blank but there was this burning fury in his eyes that told me that at any moment he would lose control of his rage. I knew that there was something wrong that he must have gone back to the camp and that meant that there was something wrong with Octavia. My heart thundered in my chest as my blood rushed in my ears. I clasped my hand hoping that Kal would walk away from the edge of the pool.

But to no avail, Graham in the last-ditch attempt to kill Kal before Kal could kill him, he gripped tightly to the cuff of Kal’s leg pulling him into the pool of radiance soaked water. My heart thundered in my chest as I resisted the urge to collapse to the ground where he fell. Thalia let out a panic screeched as her shrill voice filled my ears.

She rushed over the edge of the water hoping to grab Kal before things got out of hand before his body hit the pool. But she did not move fast enough, and we all had to bear witness to the manic splash that Kal’s body made. Graham was howling with laughter like he had won the fight even though he had some broken ribs and a possible broken nose.

Ginger's hair was pulled out of the water as he grabbed the ground pulling himself out of the water. There was a proud smile on his face as he grinned at us as a superior look on his face, one that screamed if Kal cannot beat us then you can't beat me. Thalia had venomous tears in her eyes, panic gripping her as her shoulder shook uncontrollably. I could not think straight. I knew that when he popped up one of two things would happen.

“Do you really think that you have won. If Kal’s die then you die, Bellamy thinks of him as a little brother he is going to kill you.” My voice was a horse as my own legs gave out and grief began to fill my body. 

The ground was slick with blood as the collapsed bodies of the others were resting in front of me. I knew when they did we all felt a sense of relief but now that Kal might die, this time it was more than terrifying, it was heartbreaking.

My voice felt like an alien in my own ears so broken and lost, Graham seemed to have a smile on his face as a loud slap filled my ears. I watched the way that Graham slammed into the ground. Dull cracks and loud crunches began to fill my ears that I knew belonged to the crunch of Graham's bones.

To all of our relief and surprise, Kal came rushing from the water, his ash-blond hair lying flat against his face no longer it's usually spiked style. There was this warmth to his golden eyes, a primal fury that forced my bones to still and chills to rush down my spine. My mind raced with terror as I waited to see blood spilling from his eyes as he doubled over in Uttar pain.

But instead, he straddled Graham using his legs to pin him down to the ground as I watched his blood-red shirt, the shirt clung to his six-pack abs as he leered at Graham.

“This is for Octavia” Hid right hand slammed so hard against Graham's head that I thought it was going to give in, the orange-red hair slammed against the ground as I watched his green eyes rattle in his skull.

With a second crack, this thunderous boom sounded like lightning cracking against the sky. I watched his left fist come rushing down on his face. “This is for trying to kill me” There was a sneer on his face as I watched his eyes grow wild and his pupils looked like those of a wolf.

Thalia looked relieved like she was glad that he was okay and not going to die some horrific death that would haunt our dreams for the rest of our lives. I watched his fist slam right to left as blood dripped from his lips in wet gurgles. Blood spilled like a geyser from his nose as Kal spoke in a commanding voice. “And this is for Thalia”

After slamming his fist against Graham's face a few more times he got up off of him making his way over it, Thalia giving her a warm smile as she pulled him into a tight hug whispering something into his ears that first made Kal laugh. 

Husky and low his voice echoed in her ears as the two of them looked to have their own private moment while the rest of us stood around in silence. I could hear Eric whispering under his breath wholly shit. As we all watched Graham rolling in pain on the ground blood pooling out of every hole in his face as his right eyes were swollen shut looking an ugly purple whelp and growing bigger with each passing moment.

A sense of urgency rushed over Kal like he remembered why he was here in the first place, pulling away from Thalia he spoke in a hushed voice. “We should really get going Bellamy will kill everyone in camp if we don’t. Octavia wasn’t in the best shape when we found him.” 

The moment that Kal said that my mind began to spin as she hurt, or raped, beaten, and bloody. My heart and mind raced as I thought about her pain all so that these fools could steal gifts for themselves than die in the mad rush to claim the gifts.

I took off running as my mind went back to Bellamy hoping that he did not do something that he cannot take back. “Where the hell were you guys?” The questioning tone of Thalia's intuitive and cold more like a nagging girlfriend rather than a friend forced Kal to laugh and my face was bright as I thought about Bellamy.

“So here is what happened….” Kal spoke in a hesitant voice. 


	16. Tragedy Strikes Camp

Bellamy POV 

The leathery panther felt like a thousand pounds of weight threatening to cripple me, my shoulder began to burn and my mind was weary as I leered at the deep soil that had four paths hidden in the blackened soil. I knew that my eyes and expression must have shown my confusion at this. No one had ever thought about going out into the forest when the sun started to go down so what would they be doing in the woods.

Kal must have sensed my apprehension and confusion because his eyes were locked on the ground the same as me. The brilliant colorful birds that rested on his back had a long winding neck that was hiding his waist.

Dead lifeless eyes did not seem to bug Kal as his golden eyes were leering at the ground as he dropped down to look at one of the tracks. It was strange the boot marks were squashed forward like someone was being pushed over drag.

There was a lot more dirt flung around unearthing the smooth grass which told me that someone must have dug their feet deep into the ground as well to stand their ground only to be pushed forward by muscular hands. I could see broken branches where the once brilliant green leaves were now black. It was strange even after the tree branches broke off the green leaves began to die quickly.

I am sure that had something to do with the fact that the radiation changed the planet even more than we knew. But I was more focused on the fact that at the places that the brush would be the thickest was broken and collapsed on the ground. Staring at it made me wonder what was going on. Kal must have had the same question in his mind. Who was forced into the forest?

There was a steady silence that rushed over us like a strong gust of wind rolled over me and for a moment there was nothing but the silence. I knew that something was not right. The air had this ominous feeling to it that forced my heart to still and cold icy sweat dripped down my back. 

Taking in a few deep breaths my chest began to expand as I took in a deep breath and listened to the booming thunder filling my ears. My blood was rushing through my ears as powers began to bloom in my body.

I started to walk as a sense of urgency rushed over me. I had to make sure that Graham in his power trip did not take Octavia or Clarke. Looking over to Kal I watched his lips twitched into disgust and sneer as this murderous look on his face. His eyes narrow as his grip so tightly to his dagger as I thought his skin was going to split against his skin. A rumbling thick snarl that reminded me of a beast began to fill my ears as I looked over to see what he was seeing.

My blood turned to ice and my body was set on fire all at the same time the clearing was bustling with kids all of them looking over Octavia who was crumpled to the ground. Tears stained her large round cheeks; her ocean blue eyes were filled with terror. She was gasping for breath as she carried out for mercy. Long strong storks of legs slamming into her body told me that they were kicking her and for a while at that.

Blood began to burst from her lips painting them red as she clawed at the ground trying to get away from them. Others like Felix were fighting the hold of some Walden boys that I knew. I had once thought that they were my friends and that they got a raw deal from the colony but now looking at him the only thing that I could feel was utter rage. My body felt on fire as it bloomed with power and rage.

My muscle grew taunt as an overwhelming rage bubbled in my heart, the pungent smell of Ozone lashed at my lips and nose as I felt a strange tingle sensation against my hands. I scanned the ceiling looking for Clarke. Do not tell me that I was wrong about her that she was helping to torture my sister. But as my eyes scanned the meadow, I noticed that there were no sightings of Clarkes.

“Please stop this, it isn't bad enough that they took Clark and Wells!!! She is a kid, leave her be!!!” The shrillness in his hoarse voice told me that Flies had to be yelling for a while now. A chilling realization ran across my mind that the strange marks in the ground were Clarks and Wells. While I did not like Wells, I liked him a lot more than Graham. I did not care if Wells was the leader. He knew that I was not going to be ruled but the rest of the camp was a different story.

I knew that I had to make a choice to stop Graham or to save my sister, but it begged the question. Why were they doing this? I looked over to Kal as he ripped his dagger out of his waistband ready to kill them. I could feel his muscle contracting as this animalistic glint formed in his eyes. He was often called the noble beast of Walden now I knew why.

When his blood lust got up there was this crazed look that formed on his face like he was ready to lose his rage and ripped apart anyone that got in the way. His head snapped back as I noticed that feral look on his eyes. 

He looked like a crazed wolf ready to go in for the kill, but something stopped him. I did my best not to show him my fear but I do feel this cold spiking sensation of trepidation that told me that I better bring him back to the world of the living or he would lose his shit on me next.

“She is a freak, not some little girl, if she had it her way then she would have used her magical voice to control all of us. Is that what you want? To be a slave to this little girl!!” They knew, my eyes widened with doubt. At first, I thought about Graham.

In the morning that our powers manifested I had seen him on the edge of the camp. I thought that he was going about his morning duties but if he had come out when we were screaming in agony and had seen what had happened to us then that would make sense.

Which would mean that Graham had taken Clarke and Wells to make sure that they showed him where the pod is. If it worked then he would die but if the world is against us like I knew that it is then we would be fucked because he would have powers. Asher walks over to Felix slamming his fist into the stomach. I could not leave Octavia not when they were so willing to hurt her.

“Kal I need you to stop Graham. If he drinks that water and survives then we will be fucked.” Even as I speak in such a low venomous whisper it took all that I had not to burn up the forest in my rage. I did not want to kill them but there was a whisper in my mind that blood must have blood. Kal who looked just as crazed struggled to get a better handle on his face as he looked ready to lunge at me.

But with each calming breath that he took, I could see the blood lust and power that had filled his features slowly being it fade. I knew that when he fought, he had a different personality. He was not the caring guy that could build anything that you could think about. Instead, he was a blood-hungry warrior that did not stop until his enemy was long dead or begging for mercy before he killed them.

Taking in a long heavy breath he launched off his feet digging so deep into the ground that he looked like he was going to launch off the ground. Instead, I turned my attention to the meadow. I closed my eyes, steadying my rage-filled heart. I knew that if I wanted to summon air, I needed to be calm. Air would hurt them, but it will not kill them and that is what I needed right now.

This cool darkened swirl around me as I struggled to block out my sister's cries because if I listened to them then I knew that I was going to grow with rage. A soft rustling of wind rippled through my ears as a sense of calm filled me. 

I knew that it would take a lot of control to keep my powers in control. But when I opened my eyes, I could feel myself floating off the ground. I looked down to see ripples of white vortex swirling around my feet.

The wind did not roar in my ears instead it was more like a whisper like I was listening not to the sound of rushing air. My hands were locked in a vice grip as my lips pulled into a sneer. My attention landed first on my sister. Riving in agony as she clutched so lightly to her body that I thought that she was going to force herself to explode.

When she looked up there were bright blue eyes filled with love and joy, I knew that she was going to pass out. I could see it in the way that the light in her eyes began to fade until it was almost non-existent.

Her glossy black curls were bathed in dirt and blood as crimson bathed half of her face while the other side had massive large welts. Her top was torn, a standard-issue gray bra was revealed to the light. It looked like they were getting ready to rape her when I got here.

That thought alone forced my blood to boil as my rage started to grow out of control. I knew that if I did not strike now, I would lose control of my air. Each element forces me to have control over a specific emotion and if I could not control it then I would be stuck on fire. I thrust my left palm forward as if I was going to punch someone, but I was a few feet away from Asher.

As I placed my hand in front of me watching a dazzling silver-white vortex slammed against the Asher. He was sent flying the vortex ripping him into a circle pattern. The moment that happened there was this skill in the camp that erupted into a panic. The sky was black with thick rolling clouds as I watched right dazzling blue arcing lightning slamming into the ground by my feet.

Octavia was whimpering as her eyes began to close and she passed out from pain or from the injuries that she sustained because of the fools that hurt her. My mind was rushing as I turned to Felix, the large muscular boy that was the only one that called out how fucked up this all is. A sneer pulled at my lips as I noticed the two boys that were holding them.

One was a young man he might have been 18 or was about to turn 18, he had deep brown skin and a shaved head. Murderous brown eyes that were once filled with surprise were now slowly starting to fill with fear, he had a broad chest and well-rounded muscles that looked like he could choke a python with them. 

Long tone legs were exposed in his homemade cut off pants. The girls like Tasmin and Lala were not the only ones that cut up their pants. His smooth gleaming black boots were staring back at me as I did my best not to snarl.

The boy next to him had soft copper skin with pin-straight black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. I knew that both were loyal to Graham. Obsidian eyes were locked on me wide with doubt. Pink puffy lips were curled over his gleaming white teeth. Both looked like they were not ready to take me on, but I didn’t care.

Cocking my right fist back I felt my body tightening as the swirling vortex slammed into the copper kids' body as my fist went flying. Bright obsidian eyes sparkling in the light were wide with fear. I looked over at Felix who looked confused like he could not understand what was going on. Why I was helping him.

I am sure that they knew that we had powers but not what mine are or else he would not have even dared to attack Octavia. Rage bubbled deep in my chest as I slammed my foot into the ground. 

It was not like before I did not see everything sitting on the ground. Instead, I watched as massive rippling waves of the ground. Even in my rage, I knew that I could not start killing them or I would be no better than them.

The ground began to shake as the rippling wave of flattened earth went slamming into the young black boy freeing Felix. His wide hazel eyes were locked on me the moment, thunder boomed so loud that it was almost deafening. Kids looked to the sky in terror while others were looking at me with fear and hysteria filling their eyes. Many of the smaller children were running into the tents as if they hid in the tent.

“Thanks” Even as he said the words his lips were shaking with doubt and fear as I dropped to one knee to where my sister had collapsed to the ground. Curled up into such a tight and tiny ball she looked so weak.

Beads of sweat were rippling down her face as wave after wave I could see the pain that was filtering over her face. Her sweat, dirt, and blood laden hair stared back at me as I dropped to one knee running my fingers gently through her scalp. I could feel something warm and sticky that I knew had to be blood.

Pulling my hands away I felt rage burning in my chest bubbling so white-hot as I noticed my handshaking. I have been used to blood on my hands since I started hunting. But seeing that it was my sister's blood that was a different thing entirely. The sky was black and growing darker as the thunder boomed so loudly that I thought that the sky was going to fall on us. Looking up I could feel a smooth droplet of water.

At first, it was soft and gentle, then hard and pointed, then it went from point to stabbing like a never-ending wave of flying knives. Now all the kids were fleeing to the tent not caring how cramped. All they cared about was running pain-inducing rain. 

Felix was the only one left in the meadow with me as I pulled Octavia close to my chest. I could feel her shaking in my arms, her skin cold to the touch and I swear I could hear her blood moving through her veins and the way that her heart began to slow.

If something were not done and son who knows if she would make it through the night. Where was Clarke? Where was Wells? Where was Kal? Panic started to swallow me as desperation took over me. 

My legs felt like they were going to give out from the strain of holding up all my pain. My mind rushed and I could not think straight. Why was any of this happening? The water could kill them, and they wanted it anyway. A sneer pulled at my lips as my rage started to grow and that only forced the earth's weather to grow fiercer.

Black currents of wind were ripping apart the tents as shrill screams of terror and hysteria flooded the once calm meadow. The grass rippled from the swirling wind as I sensed the hopelessness of the camp. It was the same feeling that I am feeling as I look at my beaten and bruised sister.

There were welts everywhere on her body. Blood seeping out of every gash that I saw. My shoulders were shaking, and my body exhausted but I kept burning with fury white-hot and slapping against the sky. I notice Asher collapse on the ground, one of the few that could not run and hide. I knew if they were going to get hit and I did not care if I killed them all.

Felix dropped to be at my side at first. I did not know why instead my eyes were locked on Octavia but as I ripped my eyes from her bloody face, I noticed that the patch of grass that I was standing on was pristine. There was no rain or wind howling and ripping at me, even the water that I thought to be stabbing my skin was in fact gone. My clothes were dry, and I could not understand what was going on. Felix was huddled next to me and his once water-drenched clothes we are slowly beginning to dry.

Wailing screams of panic echoed in my ears as one voice echoed over the roaring wind, I looked up to see Clarke, her eyes wide with panic as she noticed the bloody girl in my arms. I could see Eric looking almost relieved as his body went limp as all the tension that was racking his body was suddenly gone. His knees gave out like he was glad to see Felix was safe but soon his eyes began to widen with terror as he looked to the sky.

If not for me the last warming fading wisp of sunlight would be bathing our skin and the camp, but my rage whipped the sky into a frenzy. The rain was coming in at a slant. The thick black current of rain rushing and running over their shaking forms as sleet slammed into the ground little balls of death aimed for anyone and everyone one.

While vast black clouds were rolling across the sky as blue lights flashed against the backdrop of clouds as lightning started to scorch the ground once more only this time it was not at Asher. But at the ginger that I notice standing off in the distance. The hate in his eyes began to fade showing only the fear that he held for me and this storm. His lip was spilled, and a massive welt appeared on his right eye. His hands were clutching tightly to his chest like he had taken a beating. 

There was something about seeing me that lost in my rage scared him, he stumbled backward-looking at his mighty word stricken with grief and fear. Looking at the others I noticed something had changed and I noticed that there were not enough people to force them to the pond. Wells was rubbing his bruised arms even from here I could see the red forms on his wrist that told me his hands were bound. 

Thalia curls were lying flat against her cheeks as Kal pulled her close whispering calming word into her ears, but his golden eyes were locked on me. I noticed that his clothes were wet, that his hair was soaking, and he looked and felt different. I knew that he was telling her that he had to come over here to deal with me. 

But what she was doing in the forest, both she and Eric seemed different as well haunted, almost tried even. But not of me but of what they had seen. Wells, Clarke, and Kal came rushing to me, their eyes turned on the broken girl in my arms.

Clark's voice was warm and soft but filled with a pain that I did not think I had ever heard in her voice before. “Bellamy you have to stop this. I can't help her if things keep progressing like this someone could get hurt.” 

I wanted to scream but a lump welled in my throat and as I stared into her luminous green eyes the words that I wanted to say failed to leave my lips. All I could think is that I would do anything to save Octavia to make sure that none of this happens in the first place. But that is not my power.

I dropped to my knees letting all the life and rage drain out of me but it wasn’t easy, images of my mother and little sister flooded in my eyes. Long before she went crazy from her paranoia. Before she tried to kill Octavia. Before things started to go all so wrong and there was even one memory of me and my father that forced me to calm down. His sage voice was distant and I couldn't make out his face but his words were clear.

“We don’t simply live for ourselves Bellamy” I was not living just for me but for Clarke, for Octavia, for Kal the only other person that truly knows me for me. That has always had my back. I do not know what I would do if my rage was the reason that they got hurt. Taking in deep slow breaths I watched as the world began to calm and with it my rage.

I rose from the ground. There was hatred flooding my heart as I looked over to Kal jumping up to my feet. I could see the eyes roll. The one that said here it comes. By looking at him I knew that he had to be thrown in that lake the same as the other had. I was the one that sent him there. He could have been hurt or killed and that would have been on me, I grabbed the tightly to the back of his neck. Searching his body for any injuries, but the smooth golden tan skin was spilt on his knuckles.

There was blood on them that I knew now that the marks on Graham's face were cause for beating the everlasting shit out of Graham. “Bel don’t go overprotective brother on me, I'm fine and you should be more worried about Octavia than me.” His voice was soft and gentle as I looked over to Thalia, she had a sweet smile on her face as she looked at Kal. I know that he was hitting on her but I didn’t think that she had a thing for him.

I sighed heavily as my shoulder began to collapse and my chest caved in, taking one look at Kal I knew that he was right, that he was fine and that I needed to be focused on Octavia but rage burning white hot-filled my ears. If not for the fact that I was gripping tightly to Kal’s neck, then I might have set my entire body on fire. Taking in a long heavy breath I nodded my head and turned my attention to Clarke. 

Clarke was laying Octavia on her back. The storm had on subsidies and the air was moist and riddled with ozone and power. A rippling tension and pressure echoed over the camp as I noticed Eric and Felix for a long time their hands not separated not for a moment. But now they were both lording over Graham. Hatred bubbled in my chest at the very thought of him, but I knew that I had to keep my powers in control and I couldn't do that if I was angry.

There was a rainbow moving across the sky as the dark red began to settle in. The massive lamps were down but the wood was too wet to light as the others were miserable and freezing. Wells was off to the side double over what little electricity wire we had left to tie up and bound the hand's offenders. Kal didn't look so happy to lose what little supplies he did have.

Wells' gray eyes bloomed with power as he held a handout and to my shock, I watched as thick white writers started to fly through the air. Others are staring on with doubt while some even oohed and awed. They all made me sick. They were so willing to kill my friends and family so that they could have powers that could have killed them. The haunted look on Graham's face had said it all.

I knew that the four goons that he had brought into the forest were dead from the poison and that alone I do not think scared him. It was the fact that if he did not have whatever genetic maker, he did have in his blood then he would have been dead as well. Thalia had a sneer on her lips as she kicked Asher who must have ripped her from her sickbed after she was just healed. Just thinking about them pointing a spear at Clarke or Octavia's throat made me want to join her in the kicking but my attention was on Octavia.

Her bright eyes were ugly and bruised, swollen shut, and turning a deep purple, her lips were split and blood was oozing out of her lips no matter how much I wanted it to stop. It just would not. I could see a white piece of bone sticking out of her legs. The red candy meat I knew to be her muscle was a twin as he holed out in pain. I am sure that her eyes would have snapped open if not for the beating she took.

Her left eye was not swallowed but she still couldn't open it, there was a cut above her eyes and if she opened her eyes then blood would have seeped in. Clarke was rubbing her back aching in every way possible, but she had her hands roaming over Octavia’s body. Each couple of minutes I would see her hands glow brilliant white and heal one injury. But I knew that she did not have anything left in the gas for now; she was healing only the wounds that would fester if not for proper cleaning.

“Bel we should start skinning the panther and bird before their meat starts to spoil and we could use their skin and feather from clothes and quills” Kal spoke in a stage voice. 

I knew that he was right but there was a part of me screamed that they should starve. The kids were looking at us with hungry eyes as Thalia spoke up in a cold voice that told me that there was a reason that I like her for Kal.

“Screw that others, other than us and Felix the other should have to hunt their own food; they were the ones that gave us up. We watched four healthy kids bleed out of their eyes, mouth, and every hole that they had all for their own greed. Now they can be greedy and hungry.” Pink lips curled over dazzling white teeth as electric blue eyes sparked with power.

It made me wonder what their real powers were going to be. I think that they are linked to our skills and personality and I did not know much about her. I knew that she was arrested for theft but I wonder what else she was good at. Kal let out a heavy sigh like that wasn’t going to work and Molly, a young 13-year-old girl that looked afraid of her own shadow, spoke up.

“How is that fair some of us were too scared to do anything” I knew that she was right that the younger kids should be punished but if one starved they all were going to starve. I had to put my foot down so they knew that this was never going to happen or they would die this time.

“Thalia's right I’ll get a fire going.” Even as I spoke I looked out the soggy wood that was drenched with water. I hovered my hand over the deep moss green wood that was falling apart and I knew that not even I would be able to get a fire going if I simply hand one element. Hovering my hand over the smooth wood I could hear the whisper of outrage but they saw what I could do and they weren't going to think that they could command me.

Not to mention that I the one that hunted that food I didn’t have to share if I didn’t want to, I knew that it was a petty way of thinking but with my sister laying on the ground half dead and my girlfriend if that's what she was exhausted and broken I was going to lose my shit.

But instead, I forced a warm sense of calm to roll over me as I placed my hand against the smooth moss-covered log. I had to fight the urge to recoil because of the sick chill that seeped deep in the wood because of the rain. There was this grief that seemed to echo in the air as I tried to keep my mind clear. I always knew that to manifest water I had to be clear of mind and in control.

When I pulled away from my hand smooth and slow there was this tension and pull between me and the log. Kind of like two magnets being propelled or pushed apart. Watching carefully, I watched as a few small droplets of water started to come on off the log, then a big blob of clear white water. I could see the flecks of green that I knew to be the moss of the log. I had to be five inches from the wood when the water bubble popped and helped onto the ground.

The oohs and ahhs were echoing in my ears as I looked over to Graham looking at him made my rage bubble in my veins. Heat rushed over me forcing my entire body to come alive as I noticed that the logs were now bone dry. It is not like we could keep him bound for long and by the morning he would have some power of his own that we did not know what that could be. But now I was not going to think about that. My skin began to tingle as my figure tips sparked a crimson color at first, but I could see veins of blue.

Soaking my rage, I thought about my sister, about her bruised face and the fact that she was almost raped by Asher and the others forced the flames of rage to burst to life in my grip. A massive fiery column bloomed to life as my rage threatened to overpower me. My mind was rushing, and a red haze was running over my eyes as my shoulder shook with rage. I knew that I would have to keep my rage in control, or I would burn down the camp.

Taking in a few deep breaths I watched the plum of flames start to go down each time that I took in a long steady breath. The flames were dazzling and warm licking against my fingertips but when I thought that my skin would turn a deep black color and my skin began to bubble. 

Instead, my skin was the same brown color it has always been. A bright crimson ball was dancing in my palm as thick black smoke rose in tendrils as I looked at the dry patch of wood, the only dry thing in the water-soaked earth.

I lifted my arm up carefully and flung the flames as if it was a ball of trash going into a can, a soft crackle began to fill the air as small waves of heat began to roll over me and the group. Clarke left out a heavy gasp as she looked ready to hunch over and collapse. Quickly and carefully I gripped tightly to her.

Thalia’s eyes shot up as she had this terrified look on her face as she looked over to me, Octavia was asleep, and she almost looked peaceful as her most dangerous wounds were healed. Her eyes were still swollen but her bone was back in her leg and most of her cuts and bruises were healed. What shocked me was Clark’s clammy skin, as the children were gathering around the warmth of the flames. I noticed for the first time that she was cold.

Her skin was sickly white color and clammy as she struggled to stay awake, her eyes were half-lidded and heavy as she struggled to keep them open. Luminous green eyes had lost their shine as I noticed her shoulder shaking and I felt a cold sinking fear settle deep into my chest. She had used up too much of her powers and as I looked over to see Thalia. She was skinning the animals with accuracy and skill that I had never seen before.

She was good with a knife just as good as Kal, only as the moon started to rise, she looked more alive than she had been during the day. Her eyes were sparkling with power and color and her skin was starting to have this silvery glow. I knew that in a few hours all that joy and power would fall from her face. Blood-curdling screaming would echo in the air and the whole camp would hear them.

“She needs to eat you both, we all need rest. We can deal with Graham and his cronies tomorrow.” Her voice was sure and strong but who knew that was true. Graham was a monster before he got power who knows what his powers will allow him to do now. 

“Bellamy wake up!!!” There were wails of panic echoing in the ear. The earthy scent of smoke began to fill my nose as my mind felt numb and idle. I took in a deep breath letting my chest expand slowly as I began to open my eyes.

There was this overwhelming warmth that rushed over me, a warmth that I knew had nothing to do with Clarke who had been resting on my chest when we shut our eyes. Both of us were exhausted, we overextended our powers more than we knew 

So here I was getting ripped out of my dreams, the shrill voice of Clarke once more echoed in my ears only this time has ripped me out of my haze. “Bellamy wakes up and the camp is on fire.” 

The moment those words were said I snapped my eyes open I could see the usually dark camp alive with panic and lights of flames not lamps. I looked around hoping to see the golden light that only Kal’s lamps could provide but they were gone. The churning of panic screams filled my ears as I could hear the disembodied voice of Kal. So, filled with rage and hatred that it was almost attacking me.

“Someone smashed my lights!!!” He roared with renewed fury as Thalia called out over the raging chaos of the camp. 

“Clarke gets him up, we need all the hands we can get, Asher and Graham are in the infirmary tent.” Thalia screeched with purpose as I noticed Clarke lingering over me. 

Tucking her golden hair behind her ears as luminous green eyes were starting to fill with relief when she realized that I was in fact waking up. I notice that once the bright opal moon is gone, thick black vast smoke is blocking out the sky. My heart and mind were rising as I smell the scent of smoke that was so common was now scary. I jumped up to my feet scanning for Octavia. 

She was still weak when I went to sleep. I knew that she wouldn’t be able to walk and I'm worried that something might have happened to her. My eyes scanned frantically for the bright red ribbon and glossy black curls stained red from her blood. I saw nothing but manic kids running from the massive tents that were alive with flames. The fabric was being eaten away for bright orange flames that were flickering in the light. 

Rushing forward my feet dug into the ground as I snapped my head over my shoulder calling Octavia to the point that my voice was hoarse and cracking. I knew that if I did not find her soon then I would be the one losing my shit. I looked out the massive ring of fire that was looming over the tents. The thick black smoke rose so high that it threatened to choke even me. It was one thing to breathe in the smoke of my own flames but flames like this I had never seen before. 

I noticed Thalia off in the distance there was some pain starting to filter across her face. I knew that soon she, Eric, and Kal would be on the ground as crippling pain took over every inch of their bodies. I could not let this keep going on. I am sure that Octavia is somewhere and safe. I placed one hand in front of the massive infirmary tent as my other hand moved to the smaller tents. 

I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I knew that if I didn't do something soon that I would regret it no matter how much I hated Graham I wasn't going to let him die no matter what he did. I was not like him.

I felt my body begin to heat up as my voice was thinner and my mind was racing. For a moment nothing happened, the warmth began to spread out, then like a magnet the fire came rushing at me. The smoke was even pulled from the sky. 

The moon started to become clearer and the heat began to seep into my palms. At first, it was just the heat but soon the power and the flames slammed into my skin. Absorbing all the heat and the power that had once consumed the tents. Slowly the panic began to die away but it felt like my body was on fire. 

For a moment I thought that I was going to be consumed, my mind was rushing, and my nerves were burning with power and searing my blood. My skin felt like it was boiling off my bones but as I looked down, I looked to see that my skin was a bright red color, but my sky was still intact. 

White smoke began to rise from my skin that I knew was steam. I was overheating and I felt it in my mind. Looking over to Clarke I could see her working as she helped the wounded and the wounded was just Graham and Asher. They screamed in agony as bright red meat burnt from the flames of the tent. As if it was not bad enough that they were trying to kill us now she had to save them. My own chest was heaving heavily as Wells came rushing over to me trying to help me up as my legs gave back. 

But there was this scent of cooking meat as Wells let out a sharp hiss my mind was wandering, and I could barely keep my eyes open as a stifling heat filled my chest. Wells was on one knee as he spoke in a gentle voice as if to comfort me.

“It's Octavia she's gone.” The moment that he said that it was like my whole world came to an end how was this possible who could have started this. 

I searched the eyes of the young people in front of me knowing that they were all criminals at one point and that none of them were happy with me or Kal for not sharing our food but they had to learn a lesson. Was this how they paid me back for that. 

By burning the camp and taking my sister who had been through enough. I wanted to scream to say that this was beyond fucked up but all I could do was struggle to breathe as my body struggled to heal from all the abuse that flames and heat caused. The last thing I heard as Wells whispering, I am sorry.


	17. Living Nightmare

Chancellor Jaha POV

8 Years Ago 

The air was dark and grief-struck the hall was filled with no hope. The darkness once made me think that there was going to be an uprising from the other two stations. But now it seemed to match the hopelessness that is hidden deep in my chest.

Aurora had slit her wrist the moment that I heard of such a thing. I didn't understand how she could leave Bellamy without a parent. That he would be consumed with panic and rage and would direct it at the wrong people. But when I heard that she had a second child I knew why she took her life.

The paranoia of hiding the child in the hopes of avoiding detection. It might have been nerve-wracking. Thinking that every knock at the door. Every soft whisper and screaming child running down the hall could have been a guard. A haunting thought that must have driven her to this. 

I knew that if i was more careful then she might have one child and a husband that loved her. Instead, I was more absorbed in my love for her then what it would mean for our futures. Now she is dead and my son now has two illegal siblings and no family to look after him. He would go to the care centers and I know that the children were not cared for. Not like they should be.

Even now my guilt and pain were intense like being caught in a riptide with no way out. My only choice is to swallow the water and drown. The walls were closing in on me as I looked up to see that there was a small group in front of the name Aurora, Derek, Ella. I knew the other two names were the gifted engineers that I had just floated. Three deaths in one day was a crippling weight that I had to bear.

Looking at the young face staring at the wall with dark eyes filled with hate with one thought in mind. That this wasn't fair and they were right but this is the harsh reality that we are living in. Among them were three small children. I knew one of them well, little Kalos Hale. His ancestors came from Greece when the colony first launched; they were the ones that kept it up and running and even now that was true.

Kal was already training when he wasn't in the care centers then he would learn everything to be both a mechanic and an engineer. His golden eyes that looked so much like his fathers forced my heart to ache. He had his father's straw jawline as well but he had his mother's ash-blond hair. The moment that he hears the soft crunch of my boots against some broken fiberglass.

Harsh golden eyes with red lines greeted me as there was this darkness and rage filling his eyes that screamed one day i would murder you. But the more shocking thing was the tall 8-year-old with light gray eyes that looked like mine. He had thick brown hair that was clipped short so that it didn't go past his ears. His shoulders were rigid and grew even tenser as he sneered at me. 

His lips curled over his teeth in a furious snarl, his voice a shell testament to his rage. "What are you doing here!!! She is dead because of you and your stupid rules!!!!!" He looked ready to lung at me as a sniffling little girl with ocean blue eyes and black glossy hair yanked on his fingers. She couldn't have been more than four.

"Bel is he a bad man" Her voice was sweet and kind, but there were tears in her eyes as she gently sucked at her right thumb. I knew that it had to be little Octavia Blake, the first set of siblings as far as anyone knew. 

I wanted to say no that I was the good guy but i just killed two friends and had a hand in my lover's suicide. How could I be anything but a bad guy? 

I turned sharply on my heels after whispering I'm sorry, all i could think about was the hate in my own son's eyes. That was something that would never change if he didn't know the truth. But i would rather he hate me and live then love me and die. 

Current Time

Panic swallowed me as I stared at the fiberglass tiles there were people running around yelling out some medical margin. Rhodes was standing numbly at my side as just like me he was once more ripped out of his bed. Though we were both out of bed for different reasons. He was brought out of bed for the 100. I was out of bed because I was planning with Glass and Luke. 

We tried a politically correct way of going about getting votes but they failed and if there is a ship that could hold people then why are we doing it? Even now as I stood amongst the panic of the room my mind flashed back to that moment when the council meeting was called.

The other day

There was tension in the air as I looked over my shoulder to my new security detail. Luke's golden curls were ruffled slightly as he took in a deep breath. I knew that he was preparing himself for the rage of the council. There was fear blooming in his eyes as well as reserve and power.

Walking into the room I could see Sinclair there was a guilt-ridden expression on his face as he looked down to his hands in shame. They were folded tightly on the table as I noticed the specs of the broken pod. 

Rhodes had a smug look on his face, deep blue eyes bubbling with fury and hate. I knew that the last thing that he wanted was to have this conversation again. But I was not so willing to damn 100s of people. Sinclair looks just as relevant to have this conversation but I knew that he was filled with guilt for what he was going to have to get back to the ground.

"Chancellor Jaha, what is this we hear about you ordering people to keep the seats in the ship?" Stony and cold there was this oily smile on his face like he knew something that I didn't know. 

The dark glint in his eyes told me that he was in fact hoping that I would do something like this. I knew that one more move like this and they would vote me out as Chancellor and if that happened then there would be no one on this council looking out for the others.

I smiled through tight lips as white-hot annoyance flooded my chest and mind. He was already acting as if he was the chancellor. The thought was laughable to a man like this. He did a good job. His oily smile never left his lips and I wonder if it ever would. I did my best to hide my rage as I spoke in a tentative voice.  
"We have a ship that we are filling up with supplies when we should be filling with people. We are the inheritors of the earth. We should be doing better than this. They are innocent people who should have a chance to fight for their right to live." Panic enveloped me as I thought that they were going to say no.

For a moment there was a steady silence that any lesser man would have shrunk away from but I puffed out my chest and stood firm as I clenched my fist. The soft tender skin of my palms began to break under the weight of my nails digging deep into my skin. I didn't mind the small white-hot pools of pain they helped to remind me that I was human and this thing that we are doing if we ever believed in a god would damn us for it. 

I walked to the head seat in long proud strides giving Rhodes a pinning glare that screamed you will not shame me into silence like the others. I knew that Sinclair and Lahiri would stand with me if they would only listen to the words that were coming out of my mouth. They knew in their heart of hearts that this was wrong. I could see it even now in their eyes the guilt that what they are doing is wrong. 

I dropped into the head of the chair as I looked at Luke. He had a frim look in his eyes, one that screamed deny me and you will be the ones that feel the pain. I knew that none of them thought much about the poor stations. I'm sure if not for the fact that I loved a woman from Walden then I would be just like them. But each time that I thought about them dying here gasping for breath and that kept me from quitting. 

When I spoke I did so with the conviction that I would have had if my son was still on this ship, I knew that my lips were pursed into a tight lip line.

“We didn't have a choice to be harsh but will our first act on getting back to the ground be mass murder, That ship can hold 200 people and still have plenty supplies to last us a couple of months. We have the chance to do right starting with giving priority to the parents of the 100 those that are still alive.” 

I knew that was not what they wanted to hear, their eyes popping out of their skull as Rhodes laughed a cruel bark of laughter that screamed they were below me. 

“You want us to give seats to the parents of criminals. The only contribution they have to make is taking off their wrist bands and dying.” Rhodes' lips curled over his teeth in disgust and hatred as he leered at the other doing his best to inform them and scream you will side with me. 

But heavy sighs and grimaces of doubt flushed over their faces as I knew that I had them. There was one last push. “We can base it on merit on skill but think about it, if this was the other way around if we were the ones being forsaken then you would be angry you would want a shot to make it to the ground” My voice teeter on the edge of scantomous but I had them the moment that Lahiri spoke he looked over his shoulder to make sure that he was in agreement with us.   
Stoic and cool his voice echoed in my ears but I swear that I could see the slightest bit of hope in his eyes. “We can convene a new vote in a week until then you have time Chancellor to find a way to save them and us from starvation.”   
Current time 

The loud screeching of sirens filled my ears as I looked at the titles. Deep ocean blue eyes were locked on me. The lining around the tiles was red. I knew those eyes belonged to be Octavia. I didn't know what was going on. I don't think that Bellamy would ever forgive me if his sister died on a planet that I forced her on. 

Panic forced my voice to crack as I rushed to speak, if she was hurt that meant that Bellamy was hurt there was no way that he was ever going to leave her side. 

“What is going on?!!” My voice was booming over the darkness that bloomed in my heart and for a moment I wasn't sure what to make of any of this. I couldn't think straight. I could only think about my sons, both of them.

I searched this board with the life signs wishing that Bellamy had taken a wristband when he left for the earth. But instead, I only had Wells' face and life signs.

Even now his heart rate was up which told me that he was panicked or scared but other than that he looked fine there was no red border around him and his title was alive. My heart began to slow as I noticed that Clarke wasn't like the other; her heart rate was a lot faster but slower at the same time. With each passing moment that went by. Her blood looked to have high levels of magnesium and as well as Iron. 

Her blood was too rich in nutrients and plasma and now that I think about it there were inhuman levels. Looking over to the rest of the tiles I notice that Graham had a slowing heart rate. There were spikes in his chemical cues that responded to pain. 

Asher, a young boy around the same age from Walden. Much like Graham, he showed the same response to pain but his heartbeat was starting to get stronger with each passing moment, and his heart rate increased. Clarkes blood composition began to change once more. 

Looking over the silver hair man that was usually composed was now panic running his finger through his sweaty silver locks as his deep blue eyes were locked on the screen on Clarke. His hands were shaking but he did his best to hide it by showing his hands into the pockets of his white lab coats. 

There was a thin layer of sweat layering his ghostly white skin. "We don't know these four up here were fine and then it seemed like they drank something or was exposed to something and their radiation levels began to increase their heart rate rapidly and then started to slow down. We believe that they were killed by radiation but these four." He pointed to Graham, Kalos, Asher, and Thalia. 

Speaking in a commanding voice “These boys lungs were filled with smoke and their readings looked like they were caught in some type of fire since their carbon dioxide went up. We believe that there was a fire at their camp and they got caught up in it. But they are starting to stabilize as for Mrs.Blake she looked like she took a beating but since then has slowly started to recover. We have no clue what is going on with these three but it is certain these four had radiation sickness right before they died and by how fast their lives came to a stop. They would have been exposed at high concentrations. Though from the looks of their reading much like Wells, Clarke, and Octavia they had spikes of radiation much like them but unlike them it killed them. Whatever is going on is locked in their genes. I would say we go over their medical history and see if there are any genetic markers that are making them immune to this radiation and for our survival, it is important that we learn this and quickly.” 

Urgent and smooth Lahiri's voice began to echo deep in my ears and at this, I nodded my head firmly as I took in a few deep breaths if Octavia had this genetic defect that saved her the same could be true for Bellamy. My mind whirled but I knew that this would definitely affect the vote in a week. Looking over to Rhodes there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“We were going to send Glass down with them, let's see if she had the genetic marker. If so then we can study it and create it for us.” He sounded like a mad doctor like he was going to tie her down and extract her genes. 

Dr.Lahrir didn't seem to like it but he knew that there was meaning to the words that we spilled from Rhodes' twisted lips. His eyes were dark and glinting as he snapped his head over to look at a boy dressed in a guard Uniform. 

He had an oily smile on his face and a hand resting on his gun. I knew that he was one of the many guards that were more Rhodes men then they were mine. There was a faction splitting and if not for this choice that I made to send the 100 to the ground then I might have been voted out of office. 

“Scott go get Glass, can you do the test here Lahiri without any open knowing that the 100 are dying?” Rhodes spoke. 

“I will go to collect Glass. There is no reason that we should scare her and if you don't want anyone to know that the 100 are dying it would not do well to bring her here where the 100 are dying on display. I'll meet her and bring her to the medical bay to make sure that it is cleared out with only people that are on a need to know basis.” My voice was cold. I gave them no room to argue as I walked out in long strides. What is going on on earth? What is this genetic Marker? Only time would tell.


	18. A Nock Late A Night

Glass POV 

_ Early in the night  _

_I watched the way that the pulsing vein in the neck of the chancellor reminds me so much of Wells or would it be the other way around. The thought that we were the ones that would die up there is more terrifying than I would have liked to admit. Looking over to Luke his honey-blond curls are tipping out of his face. His gentle green eyes locked on me as I looked over to the Chancellor. When he spoke he did so in a stoic and warm voice._

_“Today I come to you not as the chancellor of this colony or the leader of humanity but as a father. I know that in the years of our colony there was a strain between your stations and Phoenix. While we lived in luxury you were forced into degradation and filth. While we have life-saving medicine many of your family and friends died when the medicine that we had could have saved them. This bad blood isn't going to leave us any time soon. But now I come to you with a more important message.”_

_ “Something that should bring us together not rips us apart. The council had 4 ships, ships that are going to bring the citizens of Phoenix back, and only the people of Phoenix. Once a fifth ship was found instead of using it to house the citizens of Walden and Arcadia you were shafted and the ship was going to be made into a cargo pod. No matter how many times I fight against it the council is dead set on going with this plan. If we come together instead of being lived in such a critical time for our people then we will all surely make it back to the ground.”  _

_When he spoke I could feel the warm blooming hope in my chest and for a moment I had pride and a belief that we were in fact going to make it out of this alive. Joy bubbled deep in my chest and my body felt like I was buzzing floating off of the ground. There was even hope in the bright dazzling gray eyes that were shining like opal gems in the light. Thick black hair sliced back and cut short gleamed in the harsh fluorescent lights. As I looked to see Luke turning off the camera._

_“In a week's time, there will be a meeting to vote on the issue the moment that happens if there is a year then we will have no use for the video. But on the off chance that there is in fact a no which should not happen unless something dramatic happens on earth then you Glass will go into the survey room and plug this in. I made sure that, in a week's time there will be no guards in the room. Get in and out don't stop until we are back at your pod.”_

_Jaha spoke in a firm resolute voice as he started to rise from the smooth chair that he had once been resting in. It was hard to believe that all of this was really happening. My heart was thundering in my chest with a mix of fear and excitement ate away at my heart. I knew that if things went wrong that we would be hurtling to earth in an ancient pod that might kill us._

_ Current time  _

It started as a soft picking sound that ripped me from my light sleep, then it was the loud echoing slap of plastic against the silver floor. It ripped me from my sleep for one reason, confinement. I knew that there would be no confinement this time not if we got caught. Even now the thought of being caught terrified me. I knew that if we didn't figure this out and son that we would be the ones that are going to be attacked. 

I knew that they wouldn't let their secret get out; they would stop at nothing to make sure that they were the ones that got back on the ship. A soft knock at the door came next and I knew that it wasn't the guards here to rip me away. I'm sure that if they were here to kill me or lock me up there would be no soft knocking they would have knocked the door down and come in here. 

Slowly and freely I slid my feet off of my bed as I looked to see pale white feet dangling off the ground. I rubbed my eyes as I forced myself out of my bed and into the hallway. The smooth sterling silver floor forces goosebumps to form on my skin as a shrill squeak escapes my lips running down my spine. 

The darkness of the pods started me as I stumbled over forgotten shoes as I looked up to see the door. I'm sure that if the door had hinges then it would be shaking and the wood would have been shaking but no one has seen any real woods or trees in 100s of years. Well, I suppose that isn't true since the 100 were resting on the ground. 

By the time I went to the door, I looked to see Jaha. His eyes were gentle and kind and I knew that from the calm disposition that he wasn't panicked or filled with fear. That meant whatever this is about that had nothing to do with the video that we just made a few hours ago. 

“Glass we need you to come with us.” It was all that he said but I knew that it was important so I simply nodded my head. 

The infirmary was empty, the white walls were sterile and the scent of antiseptic was forcing its way into my nose to burn. The bright white lights were blinding as I forced myself to squint as my exhausted body adjusted to being awake. The smooth white cots and sterling white tables littered with all kinds of implants. 

I noticed Dr.Lahiri his smooth silver hair was pulled back into a long ponytail as he gave me a kind and patient smile, the one that I knew he must have reserved for his confused young patients. Rhodes was at his back, his fingers interlaced behind his back as dangerous blue eyes were locked on me, filling in with this strange air to them. 

All the council seemed to be where I could see Sinclair looked at his own tablet as if he was struggling to avoid our stars. But by the way that his fingers moved I knew that he was working on something. 

Dr.Lahiri had a needle in his head and an antiseptic patch ready to clean something. The thought that there was something wrong forcing shudders to rush down my spine. I searched the room desperately in the hopes of finding Luke but he was nowhere in sight. 

Panic seized my muscle as a small little voice screamed in the back of my mind that I needed to run that I was not safe. But it felt like I was stuck in cement. I couldn't move and I could barely breathe. My whole body was frozen from the fear that I was about to be floated but Jaha placed a warm gentle hand on my shoulder speaking in a warm voice as he sensed the fear welling inside my tensing muscles. 

“You're not being floated Glass, we have reason to believe that some of the 100 has a rare genetic marker that allows them to survive better than the others. We have reason to believe that genetic markers will give us in the colony a better chance to survive. But we aren't sure who has the markers and who doesn't. We would like to get your blood to see if you have the genetic marker that we are looking for.” Jaha spoke in a smooth knowing voice that forced me to ease up. 

Looking around the room I didn't see the smugness that comes with the existence of Rhodes, something is wrong. I knew that something was going on with the 100. I nodded my head numbly but my mind was rushing what the hell is going on on earth. 


End file.
